The Metamorphmagus' Mates
by ElminStar
Summary: Nymphodora Black loves her adopted brother Fabian (OC). Will they both find true love with each other, and manage to keep their working relationship professional?
1. Sick and Tired

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C1: Sick and Tired**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: Another HP fic that was sitting on my PC for a while. I actually started this one when I was still writing my Bonded Soul series, but only recently found the inspiration to continue it. It uses most of the characters of my Bonded Soul Series and is set after the War. I hope you all enjoy it.**

She was sick and tired of these one night stands, why couldn't she just find a man or woman that loved her for who she was. It shouldn't be this difficult to find someone that cared about her. This is what Nymphodora Black thought as she slipped on her clothes after another night of pointless sex.

It also made her smile. There was one person that loved and cared for her, but he was her adopted brother, Fabian. So that didn't count, or did it? The more she thought about it, the more she figured it would be okay. Usually when she came back after another useless one-night stand, he never missed the opportunity to share her bed and make her feel special, just by being there for her.

She knew he loved her, and he had been her standard for all boyfriends she ever had, which is probably why she preferred her one night stands to be women, and while they were only two years apart, they were usually mistaken for twins by people who didn't know them, and now that the war was over, she hoped she would see a lot more of him at work.

Due to his help during the Second Wizarding War, Fabian had been granted a position in the Auror Corps, as an office manager, which would make it easy for her to go and see him at work.

He was also the only one besides her mother that was okay with her condition. Even her father was disgusted with her, which is probably why he left them.

By now she was fully dressed and she quickly apparated home, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep, hopefully with her brother.

When she re-appeared in her room, she had to smile that Fabian was fast asleep in her bed, again. His long black hair sprawled out on her pillows and his toned chest rising and falling slightly with every breath he took. "You know it's rude to stare, sis." He muttered sleepily.

She smiled and quickly undressed again, crawling in with him once she was naked, since that was how they both preferred to sleep. "Good morning Fabe, sorry to wake you, but why are you here in my bed?" She asked softly.

"You know why. I knew you would come back at some point, and you know I sleep better when I sleep next to my sister. Did you at least have fun last night, or was it just as bad as the others?" "He asked as he cuddled up to her.

"You know how it was, just as crap as every other time I go out. It seems I'm destined to live alone for the rest of my life. Maybe I should get a cat or something."

He sat up and pulled her into a hug. "You'll always have me sis."

She smiled and that. "I know Fabe, but you're not as fluffy as a cat. But seriously, some day you will find a girlfriend, and that will leave me alone again."

"No girl can ever compare to you, Dora. None of those girls who I went to school with and who used to throw themselves at me could hold a candle to you." He said softly.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "Yeah, I heard of your exploits in school, and I must say that it reminds me a lot of my own years at Hogwarts, how many girls did you fuck already?"

He smiled at that. "Most of them in my year, and even a few in lower years. There's Luna of course, Hermione Granger, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley, Parvati and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Pansy Parkinson and Alicia Spinnet, Romilda Vane, Cho Chang, and I believe that's everyone until now. Oh wait, there were those French girls during the Triwizard three years ago, what were their names, I believe Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and that redhead from Beaxbatons, I believe her name was Yvette."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "You're such a womanizer, brother, I don't know how you manage to get them into bed with you, especially Parkinson, who has always had a serious case of Draco on the brain."

He smiled and sat back against the headboard, while Nymphodora took up a spot between his legs, sighing contently when his arms wrapped themselves around her waist. "She was a bit difficult, but a few whispered words in her ear had her wrapped around my finger, and later also around my dick."

"With a dick the size of yours I'm not surprised. I swear if we weren't brother and sister I would have been all over you already." She said with a slight husk to her voice.

"Nymmie, we may be brother and sister, but we share no blood between us, so in theory we could do whatever we want with each other." He said with heavy suggestion in his voice.

She quirked an eyebrow as she turned around in his arms. "Do you mean to say that you would actually want to fuck me? Even after everything we shared before? Because if we do this, a lot will change in our usual teasing dynamic."

He smiled and kissed her deeply, pulling her close at the same time. "Nym, I would love to be the only man in your bed and by your side forever, if only you would have me."

"Fabian, my sweet brother. I would love to be the only girl in your bed, but I'm afraid our mother would never agree with it, and besides, I promised to protect you, even if it is from myself." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"But what if I don't need protection anymore, but just a strong and beautiful woman by my side, and if I'm honest, I know no one stronger and more beautiful than my own sister." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him and was just about to kiss him when her bedroom door flew open, revealing their mother Andromeda.

"Seriously? Together in the same bed again? I swear, I should just lock you two in separate rooms when you are home." She said with a disapproving tone.

They both blushed and Nymphodora settled herself on the other side again. "Sorry Mum, but Fabian was here when I got home, so this time it is hardly my fault."

Andromeda shook her head at that. "So Fabian, you decided it would be a good idea to sleep in your sister's room again. What am I to do with you?"

"I think Nym and I are old enough to decide who we can and cannot love, mother. You know there will never be another girl I love more than her, and as you said yourself, you can't stop true love." He said softly.

Andromeda had to smile at that and took a seat on the edge of the bed, motioning her two children closer. "You know that there are a lot of social stigma's that surround this, even though you are not related by blood. I just want to protect you from that. Besides, you know your sister can only have one mate, and while he or she has yet to reveal itself, I will not stand idly by to see my beloved son have his heart broken."

They both nodded at that, when Nymphodora got an idea. "But what if Fabian is my mate mother? We have never tested that." She said softly, a glimmer of hope in her voice.

Andromeda frowned a bit at that. "We never bothered because we figured it couldn't be true. But if it will set your minds at ease, we will test it tomorrow." She said with a soft smile.

They nodded and hugged their mother, who smiled down on them. "But I want you two to know this, even if it is revealed that you two are mates, we will set some rules for you, and we will go by Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa to verify everything, but for now you two better get dressed, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Yes mother." They said in unison, which made Andromeda smile at them. They had this sort of effect on each other since the moment they took him in five years ago when his mother Eliza was killed during a raid just before he turned eleven, and since she was named his godmother, she had gladly taken him in, and even before they took him into their home Nymphodora would draw to him so easily, especially when they would visit them for his birthday.

She left them to get dressed, really not wanting to look at the love-eyes they made at each other already, which only strengthened her beliefs that they were mated, which made her feel a bit conflicted. She would be happy for them, of course like any good mother would, but she couldn't let go of the feeling of loneliness. Perhaps ot was time to give her best friend a Floo again.

…

When they arrived downstairs a few minutes later, Andromeda had prepared them a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs. "Now I know that you are done with school, but you are required to buy your own robes when you have a desk job at the Ministry, so we will go shopping in Diagon Alley today, and after that we are meeting Narcissa and Bellatrix for lunch, and just so you know, Draco and his new girlfriend will be there, and I expect you to be the bigger man, Fabian. They have it difficult enough without Lucius there, even though he has himself to blame for being killed."

He nodded and ate his breakfast in silence, not really wanting to tell his mother that he and Draco had already patched things up at the end of last year. Nymphodora knew of course, he had always been bad at keeping things from her, and when he started sharing a bed with her almost full time, it was impossible to keep secrets from her.

Andromeda watched them eat with a knowing look. They showed so many of the signs that they were in love that they probably weren't even aware of, and it set some dread in her mind. It was possible that Nymphodora was mated to her adopted brother and knowing how fast that could go made her sad. It meant that if it was true, she would be alone again, and that was something she didn't want anymore.

Both Fabian and Nymphodora noticed there was something wrong with her, and once they were done, they took a seat next to her. "Are you okay Mum?" Nymphodora asked softly.

She smiled and wrapped an arm around them, knowing it wouldn't do to lie to them. "No Dora, there is a lot on my mind and it is weighing me down a bit. I was just thinking if it is true that you are mated to Fabian, I would be all alone again within months, and I don't think I could handle that." She said softly.

They shared a look and smiled at her. "Mum, even if I am mated to Fabian, that wouldn't mean we would just leave you here all by yourself. We both love you very much and probably couldn't live without having you close anyway." Nymphodora said softly.

Fabian nodded in confirmation of that. "That's true Mum. Ever since my mother died you have been nothing else but a loving mother to me, and while I really miss my mother, I have come to think of you as my true Mum, and we want you to be happy."

Andromeda smiled at them. "That's sweet of you, but I know how young couples in love act, and I'd rather not be present when you two fuck each other's mutual brains out."

They blushed a little at that, not really used hearing their mother use such coarse language. "I know we both have created a bit of a reputation over the years, but I think we will be completely monogamous if it is revealed that we are mated." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"Sorry if I don't believe that just yet Dora, both you and Fabian have been quite promiscuous over the years, and I find it hard to believe that both of you will only be devoted to each other if you would be mated." Andromeda said with a quirked eyebrow to them both.

They smiled at her. "I know it is hard to believe Mum, but if we are mated, we will prove that we can be monogamous, and I would even want to say devoted to each other." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda smiled at both of them, seeing the truth in their eyes. She still had doubts of course, but they would all soon know the truth.

After breakfast Nymphodora and Fabian went back upstairs to get dressed properly, and Nymphodora took this time to think about everything. She felt in her heart that her dear brother was her mate, and the thought was making her nervous. It would mean that every dream she ever had would come true, but also that their relationship would change in the biggest of ways.

"Nymphodora Jane Black, if you don't get moving we will leave without you!" Andromeda shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" She called back as she quickly put on her favorite skirt, which would make sure her brother's eyes would be solely on her.

She then quickly made her way back downstairs where her mother and brother were waiting for her. "Took you long enough sis, couldn't find something to wear in your immense closet?" Fabian asked with a cheeky smile.

She smiled at that. "I wanted to look nice for once, is that such a crime?"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Of course not sister, but you know you could be dressed in a potato sack and still be the most beautiful girl in the world to me."

She blushed a little at that. "You know a potato sack would barely cover my butt, and I know you are a big fan of my butt, so I would like to keep some degree of modesty in public."

He smiled and gave her a hug. "You know I was just kidding sis. I know you can be a modest woman when you want to."

She just smiled at him. "If you two are quite done making love eyes at each other, we have a lot to do today."

"Sorry Mum, we are ready to go." Fabian said with a smile.

"Now, I don't have to stress that you two are to keep it chaste in public, no inappropriate touches, lingering hugs, no holding hands and especially no kissing, not until we had the opportunity to tell your Aunts and we had the chance to confirm everything." Andromeda said sternly.

"Yes mother. We promise." They said in unison.

Andromeda smiled and led them to the Floo, which they stepped through one by one.

…

When they stepped out of the Floo in the Leaky Cauldron, it was absolutely deserted, which was a new one for all of them.

They quickly made their way to the entrance to Diagon Alley, and after Andromeda tapped the bricks, she hooked her arms through that of her two children and led them into the alley.

They made a beeline for Madam Malkins, and for the first time Andromeda led her son to the back of the store where the work robes were located.

"You are a Black, so we need to find you some robes with some style and flair. I will not have my son walking around in anything less." Andromeda said as she took a few robes of the rack.

Fabian groaned softly as Nym took them from their mother, and she couldn't help but smile at her brother. He hated shopping with a passion, and every time they went shopping as a family he would not openly complain about it, but his facial expressions said more than enough.

"Oh lighten up Fabian, I know shopping isn't your favorite thing in the world, but you have to have some robes that show your status in the Ministry, it might help you in your future career." Andromeda said with a smile.

He only nodded and went into one of the cubicles with two robes. He didn't really see a difference between them, but that didn't stop his mother and sister from pushing more robes into the cubicle like they were on fire.

To make matters worse, he was forced to show each separate robe to them and they spent quite a lot of time judging his appearance, although his mother was a lot more subtle about it than his sister was, who was almost undressing him with her eyes.

After almost an hour Andromeda approved to his robes. "I think this is the one Fabian, it fits you like a glove. We'll put in an order for a few more before we leave."

"Finally, you know they all look the same, right?" He asked with a soft sigh.

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at that. "To the eyes of the untrained perhaps, but we do see subtle differences in them, so you'll just have to trust us that these will show everyone to which family you belong" Andromeda said with a smile

"I think very few people will doubt that to begin with, Mum." He said before going back into the cubicle to change back into his own clothes.

After paying for the robe and putting in an order for three more, they made their way back outside, Andromeda again looping her arms through those of her children.

They made their way to one of the many restaurants, where they would meet Bellatrix, Narcissa, Draco and his new girlfriend.

"Remember Fabian, be nice to Draco and his new girlfriend, they haven't been together long, but she's already been a good influence on him. I expect you to be the bigger man." Andromeda said mostly in warning.

He nodded and smiled as they entered, seeing their Aunts, Draco and Astoria Greengrass already present, the latter being there surprised Fabian a little.

They walked up to the table and Andromeda smiled at her sisters. "Bella, Cissa, it's so good to see you again, I trust you are well?"

Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at her. "We are well Andi, thank you for asking, I hope and your children are well too?"

Andromeda smiled and nodded before turning to her son, who was glaring at Draco. "Malfoy." He said with a growl, although Nym could hear he didn't mean it.

"Black." Draco said with a similar glare, which they managed to do seriously for about ten second before the smiled and clapped each other on the back, much to the amazement of their mothers.

"Don't look so shocked Mum. Draco and I patched things up weeks ago, just after the final battle." Fabian said with a smile.

"Well you two had us fooled for a while, but I'm glad you two patched things up already. That will make everything a lot easier today and in the future." Narcissa said with a smile.

The two boys smiled at that. "You'll also be happy to know that I managed to smooth things over with Harry before everything went down, he was actually the first after my mother who knew about my relationship with Astoria." He said with a smile to his girlfriend.

Astoria smiled at him, but blushed heavily when she locked eyes with Fabian, although Draco didn't notice it.

They quickly took a seat and Andromeda shared a look with her two children before facing her sisters. "There is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. You know of Nymphodora's condition, so to speak, and with that comes a certain promiscuousness around puberty and then the finding of a true mate later in life. What I suspect is that Dora and Fabian are mated together, and I was hoping I could count on my dear sisters to help me a little."

Bellatrix and Narcissa shared a look and smiled at her. "Of course we will help you Andi, although I fail to see why you were so nervous on telling us something we knew from the moment you took him in. I heard Robert say, just before he died that it was the reason he kept Fabian away from you and Dora, that if Fabian was to be mated to Dora, it would ensure Robert wouldn't fulfill his orders to bring his heir into the Death Eaters." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you killed him Aunt Bella, as much as I wish my mother was still here, I found my family again, and I couldn't be happier about it." Fabian said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I'm glad you see it like that Fabian, your mother would have wanted you to try and move on, as hard as that may be. She was such a strong woman that loved you more than life itself, and the best way you can honor her is to live your life the way she wanted you to, free of any dark influences with people that love you."

He smiled at that. "And I will, but there will always be moments that I will think about her, but I know she would want me to live on with the people that care about me."

"And that we do sweetie, but back to our previous topic. We would be happy to help you with Fabian and Dora, tomorrow will be the perfect day to test it, so I suggest we test this tomorrow and get some clarity." Narcissa said with a smile.

Andromeda, Fabian and Nymphodora nodded at that. "Let's do that, these two deserve to know if they are mated, and I think most of the women in Magical Britain will be thankful for that." Andromeda said with a wink to her two children.

They both blushed at that, knowing their mother was right, and they could see that Astoria was sporting a similar blush, and it didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Okay what is wrong with you two?" Narcissa asked sternly.

Fabian sighed a little at that and shared a look with Astoria, who nodded at him. "It is because Astoria and her sister are two of the girls who I had intimate relations with when we went to school, and unlike with most of the girls I slept with, this went on for quite a while."

"I should have known this would boil down to your promiscuous lifestyle. Now, what do you intend to do about this?" Andromeda asked sternly.

He smiled at that. "Draco already knew about this, and I apologized to him on several occasions, and I even went so far to tell Daphne and Astoria's parents, who understood things better than I thought and told me there would be no repercussions as long as I did not get them pregnant, which I assured them would not happen because I always used protection."

"We're glad you took responsibility for your actions in school Fabian, and we're even gladder that you were sensible enough to take precautions. It speaks highly of you." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He just smiled at that. "Thank you Aunt Bella."

"And I am glad as well Fabian, I would hate to find out that I was a grandmother already." Andromeda said with a similar smile.

He blushed at that as their lunch arrived, all of them eating in silence throughout lunch.

…

After lunch Andromeda, Nymphodora and Fabian bid their goodbyes to the others, although they would see them again tomorrow.

When they arrived home Andromeda sat her children down. "Right, that could have gone a whole lot different, and now that we are home, let's talk about the rules a bit. Since I know that you two will want to be close for as long as possible, I will allow you two to sleep in the same bed from now on, even if tomorrow reveals that Fabian is not your mate. All I ask is that you two keep it in your trousers until things are confirmed, and preferably after that for as long as possible. Furthermore, when and if it is revealed that you two are mates, we will make an official statement to the Daily Prophet to announce it, so that you two can explore your relationship in public, and lastly there will be no intimate contact whatsoever while you two are at work. I am still very close friends with Amelia Bones and will not hesitate to have her check on you."

They smiled at that. "Thank you Mom, those are all very easy to follow rules, and if it turns out we are mated, which I expect because I feel it in my heart, we will still act professionally at work." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and hugged them. "Then I am okay with, but it will still take me a while to get used to the fact should it be true, and I hope that you both know that I expect no grandchildren until you two are married."

"You would allow us to get married if we are revealed to be mated?" Fabian asked softly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I. I know if you are mated to Dora that you two will be joined at the hip and that you two would want to be together in every way. I know how these things go since I have seen them happen before and there are family records that tell of similar things happening, sometimes with the two marrying the same day, and before you ask, no, that is something I will not allow. If you two are revealed to be mates, I want you two to try and build a relationship, as difficult as that may be. So I expect you to a gentlemen toward your sister, and Dora, I want you to try and be a lady for your brother." Andromeda said with a smile.

They both nodded and hugged her. "We will certainly try, Mom. But I hope you will forgive us any slip-ups. I think we are both a bit rusty on etiquette." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at them. "I will, and to make sure there will be little slip-ups, I asked your Aunt Narcissa to educate you a bit on etiquette."

Both Nymphodora and Fabian paled a bit at that. "What have we done to deserve such punishment, I heard Aunt Bella say she still has nightmares about those lessons."

"And so do I, but I'll ask Cissa to keep it mild for you two. There is no need for you two to suffer like Bella and I did, but you do need a little bit of education." Andromeda said with a smile.

They nodded and hugged their mother. "Is it okay if we go and take a nap until dinner, we're kind of tired."

"Of course my sweets, I'll call when dinner is ready."

They smiled and gave their mother a kiss on the cheek before they made their way to Fabian's room.

The moment they entered his room, Nym threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"What's wrong Nymmie?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just think what will happen if it turns out we are not mated. I don't think I could handle that." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "Let's go and lay down first, then I will tell you what I think."

She nodded and rendered them both naked with a flick of her wand, which made him smile as he led her to his bed.

They quickly crawled under the covers and Nym wasted no time in cuddling up to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Now that we are comfortable, I will tell you what I think. There is no way I am not your mate. I already can't stand the thought of losing you to another person and you yourself said this morning that you would love to have me close as well."

She smiled at him. "I do need you close Fabian. You have been my rock through all of my bad break-ups over the years, as well as one of the few people that are okay with my condition. I just hope my heart is right and that we are mated. I couldn't handle it if we weren't."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think we are. I love you and if we are mated I will show you each and every day how much I love you. I will make sure that you are loved the way a woman like you should be loved, unquestionably and with devotion."

She blushed at that. "I love you too Fabian, more than anything or anyone in the world."

"I think that is the first time I have ever heard you utter those words, even to that girl you dated for three years I have never heard you say it."

Nym smiled at that. "That's because I didn't love her, not like I love you anyway. My relationship to Lena was mostly out of mutual convenience. She had just come out as a lesbian, and I agreed to ease her into that, we never even had sex or something."

"I never knew, and here I was thinking that you were moaning because she was such a good fuck." He said softly.

"She could eat pussy like no one else I have ever had sex with, but I think that was because she was so willing to please me."

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I hope to at least match that if we are mated, Nymmie, among other things of course."

She smiled at that. "I know for a fact that you can please a woman. There have been numerous times that I have caught you groping my tits when I woke up with you in my bed, not to mention that time the tip of your cock was against my pussy lips, or did you forget about those things?"

"Of course not Nym, how could I ever forget the best memories of my life. I'm just glad that we didn't go further that day, you deserve a first time with me that is filled with love." He said softly.

"You will be my first in several ways Fabe. My first cock, my first boyfriend and of course my first ass-fuck, because I know how much you love my ass, and I would love to feel you there someday."

He blushed at that. "It's true you have an amazing ass. It's always hard not to look at it as you swing your hips, and I don't think I ever kept it a secret how much I love that nice bubble-butt of yours."

"I do not have a bubble-butt. How could you say that to me?" She asked as she glared at him.

He smiled at her. "Baby, you do have a bubble-butt, and I love the fact that you do. You are all woman, not like some of those stick figures at Hogwarts, I like to have something to grab on to and sink my fingers in."

She blushed at that, but kissed him none the less. "If you put it like that, I can't be angry at you, especially when you praise me like that. No one has ever said such loving things to me."

He smiled and kissed her softly, quickly deepening it as his sister turned around in his arms.

They made out like this until their mother called them down for dinner, the two of them quickly jumping out of bed and getting dressed again before they made their way downstairs.


	2. Is He or Isn't He

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C2: Is He Or Isn't He?**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: This will be the last chapter for any of my stories for this year. I will be taking two weeks off from posting just to get everything straightened out. Happy Holidays and a Great New Year to all of my dear readers.**

The following morning Nymphodora woke up with a moan as her brother's hard cock was pushing into her back, while the hand that was not beneath her pillow, was teasing her nipple erect and she knew she had to keep control of her lust for him if she didn't want to have a similar problem as her brother.

She noticed how he slowly woke up and kissed her neck. "Hey Nymmie, good morning." He said in his usual husky morning voice, a voice that never failed to get her excited, and today was no exception.

"Morning Fabe, you're already excited I see." She said softly, in the hope not to let her voice betray her excitement.

"I'm not the only one Nym. I can feel how hard your nipples are." He said softly.

She blushed at that. "And whose fault is that? You always seem to want to test my resolve this early in the morning. I'm havinh a hard enough time not jumping you already." She said with a pout, although he couldn't see it.

He crawled over her so he could look into her eyes. "I'm sorry Nym, but I was just having such a nice dream involving you, I couldn't help myself but to act on it."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "You know I never mind you touching me Fabian, but we promised Mom we would keep it chaste until everything was revealed."

"We promised her we weren't going to have sex just yet, and last time I checked touching my sinfully naked sister did not count as sex." He said huskily.

"No, I guess you're right, but you know I can't do something to you without it leading to sex, and you know how I feel about equality." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled at that. "I know, but it's so hard to restrain myself when I'm presented with such a beautiful naked body next to me."

She blushed at that. "I think we have a little while before breakfast, so if you are sure you want to start this, I could be convinced to give you a handjob or something, nothing too big just yet."

"You would be my favorite sister ever if you did that, and in return I will finger you to a nice orgasm, since I know how sensitive your nipples are this early in the morning, and I think we shouldn't test each other's resolve any more than we already do." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him as she let her hand glide down his body, finding his hardening cock without any trouble, again amazed at the size of his cock when it wasn't even semi-erect.

At the same time Fabian let his hand glide down to her already wet pussy, a bit surprised to find a bit of hair above it. "I'm a bit surprised to feel pubic hair on you sis. I always figured you for a woman who shaved."

"I usually do when I go out, but I kind of like having a bit of hair down there, so I kind of forgot to remove it last night, but if you don't like it I can easily remove it now." She said with a soft blush.

"You don't have to, I actually like a woman with a bit of hair down there, because I think it makes you look even more sexy, as long as you don't let it go wild like Parkinson, she had a bit of a jungle down there."

Nym smiled at that. "I can imagine, but if you like it so much, I'll keep it trimmed for you, I've got to please my potential mate after all."

He smiled and kissed her as he let his hand trail even further south, inserting two fingers inside of her as she started stroking him. "I don't think there is anything potential about it anymore, in my heart I know that we belong together."

She smiled and moaned softly as she looked into his emerald eyes, seeing all of the love he held for her in their depths.

He saw her staring at him and enclosed her lips with his own again, kissing her deeply and passionately as he fingered her and she stroked him, both of them moaning loudly as they let their remaining hands roam across each other's bodies.

Nymphodora moaned loudly and savored every one of his touches, touches that made her body respond like no one have ever managed to do. Her body thrummed in pleasure and needed to feel more of it, and this made her body push itself onto his fingers, effectively fucking herself with them.

Fabian smiled into their almost never-ending kiss and let it happen, knowing that his sister needed something more from him. "Are you enjoying yourself sister?" He asked huskily.

She only nodded as she felt her control slip, and she felt a blush creep up her neck, knowing he would feel it as well.

"Oh my, you must be really excited if your cock makes an appearance." He said with a smile.

"Sorry, I've tried to keep it under control, but you make me feel things that I've never felt with anyone else before. I'll try to make it go away." She said a bit embarrassed.

He smiled at her. "You don't have to for my sake, love. I don't mind feeling it on you, I actually like to feel it, as wrong as that may be."

She blushed at that. "You don't have to if you don't want to, your fingers inside of me are dong a wonderful job already."

He just smiled and kissed her. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. I know you always cum harder when you play with your cock, so I want to pleasure you as much as you want to pleasure me, and preferably as often as I'm able." He said as he let his other hand trail to her cock.

She moaned as he also started stroking her, the dual pleasure proving too much for her as she screamed his name as she came, her pussy and cock both squirting her juices against him. "Oh Merlin, that was simply amazing, I never guessed you were so skilled at jerking a cock."

"I've had years of practice on my own cock Nymmie, and since I know how much you love your own, I have wanted to do this for you for years." He said softly.

"And here I thought I was being discreet. How do you even know all this?" She asked with a blush.

"I've heard you play with yourself for years. All those times you thought I was asleep and moaned my name as you jerked yourself off, I was awake and hoped you would notice and let me help you." He said with a soft smile.

Her blush darkened as he also came, splattering her stomach with his cum. "I never knew you were bisexual Fabe, usually guys don't think about cocks."

"I'm not bisexual, at least, not in the way you think. I just love every bit of you, and that includes your cock, and every bit of pleasure I can give you." He said with a smile.

She smiled at that. "You truly never cease to amaze me, brother. Never before have I met someone that has this kind of devotion to anyone."

He smiled and kissed her. "I'll always be devoted to your happiness, Nymmie. Whether that is with me or with someone else."

"It'll always be with you after that double orgasm you gave me. No one else has ever given me such pleasure, or has been so accepting of my body."

He smiled at that. "Why wouldn't I, you've always been perfect for me, however you look like. Your Metamorphmagus abilities are a part of you, and I love each and every inch of you, not matter how you look. I even loved you when you tried blue as a hair color, and I remember how pissed Mom was about it."

That made her blush again. "Not one of my greatest moments right? Back then I wanted to go against everything and everyone, because I'm sure you noticed I flirted a lot more openly with you back then."

"I remember that, I was too young to completely see it for what it was, but I do know that's when I was sure I loved you." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed him. "I have always loved you, first as a brother and after a few years as a soulmate, the only one who has ever truly understood me and also the only one that deserves me."

He smiled and cuddled into her. "I think we should go and take a shower and then show ourselves at breakfast, I think Mom will want to talk to us."

She smiled and nodded. "And I would even like to think she will be quite pissed, she'll think we've already had sex."

"If she thought that we couldn't be trusted in the mornings she would never have allowed us to share a bed. I think she knows how sexually charged we both are and that we will try anything to keep ourselves under control, so she'll know some things are unavoidable when it comes to us sharing to bed." He said before kissing her again.

As if on cue their door swung open and Andromeda appeared in the opening. "I should have known letting you two share a bed would lead to more. I'm not mad at you, and I guess this is the best I can ask for right now."

"Thanks Mom, we really tried to ignore our urges, but they are too strong, so we tried to sate ourselves without actually having sex." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at them. "I know it's hard to ignore your urges, and I'm glad you two found a way to solve this without breaking your promise."

They smiled at that. "Thank you mother, we'll get dressed and prepare for breakfast." Nym said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and nodded. "I'll wait downstairs for you, I don't see the need to encroach on your privacy more than I already do."

They smiled at her as she closed the door, Fabian and Nym getting up and making their way to the shower, since both of them were still covered in each other's seed.

"I must say you look pretty hot covered in my seed Fabe." Nym said with a lustful smile.

He smiled and flicked his hand to turn on the shower. "And you look similarly hot with mine on your beautiful body, my love." He said huskily.

She smiled and kissed him as they stepped under the spray, keeping close to each other as they washed each other. "Were you serious before baby, about loving my body in every way?"

He nodded at that. "Of course I was, you are perfect in every sense of the word, and your cock is a part of you, and to me it's just another part of you to love."

She blushed and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Fabian, thank you for loving me the way that you do."

"Nymmie, I have always loved you, and I will continue to love you forever, and I'm sure we will be quite inventive when it comes to our sex life." He said lovingly.

Nymphodora blushed slightly at that. "And I love you, my brother. I just don't want people to talk about us in a bad way, because I know how protective you are." She said softly.

"They won't, whatever we do behind closed doors is no one's business, not even Mum's, although I think we'll have no choice but to stay here for a while, at least until we can find someone for Mum. She deserves someone to love as much as we love each other. As for me being protective, there are only two other women I will always protect, and those are Mum and Luna Lovegood, but with you I take that one step further, no one and I do mean no one will ever bad mouth the one I love more than anything." He said with a smile.

She smiled and pushed herself against him, kissing him deeply before she turned off the shower. "Thanks love, I needed to hear that. But I think we really need to dry ourselves and show ourselves at breakfast before Mum has a fit about us taking so long."

He nodded and kissed her a last time before they stepped out of the shower, dried themselves off and got dressed.

…

When they showed themselves at breakfast, they were pleasantly surprised to see their boss, Amelia Bones sitting next to their mother on the couch. "Good morning Fabian, Dora. How have you been?" She asked kindly.

"Good morning Ms. Bones, we have been doing good, thank you for asking, I hope you are doing well too?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

Amelia smiled at them. "Yes, I've been doing quite well, thank you for asking. Andi and I haven't talked for a while, so I figured today was a good day to reconnect a bit."

Andromeda smiled at that. "It's okay Amy, we don't have to keep pretending around them, they are as much in love as we are."

Amelia smiled at that. "Okay love, I guess the cat is out of the bag anyway. Both Dora and Fabian have been selected for more than their looks after all."

"I'm glad you found someone to love as well, Mum. That's all we ever wanted for you." Fabian said as he hugged her.

Andromeda smiled at them. "Thanks sweetie, but I hope you know this will change nothing in how you two will interact with Amelia whilst you are at work."

They smiled at that. "We understand that mother, but I hope you will forgive us if we treat her with a bit more familiarity while she is here, if that's okay, of course."

"Of course you can, I don't see a problem with that. I am dating your mother after all, even if we both had the guts to confess our love for each other last night." Amelia said with a smile.

They nodded as they took a seat, breakfast already ready for them. "We figured as much, otherwise Mum wouldn't have said you two were still quite close when she warned us yesterday." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"Don't start Dora, you know why I warned you two. Our family name has suffered enough in the past twenty years without a potential workplace scandal." Andromeda said softly.

Nym hugged her and smiled at her. "We know Mum, and we already promised nothing untoward would happen while we are at work. I just couldn't resist teasing you."

"And you know how I feel about them working together Andi, I trust Dora when she says they will behave professionally toward each other." Amelia said with a smile.

"Really Amy, you too? I would have thought better from the woman snuggled into my side this morning, and apparently using my arm as her personal pillow." Andromeda said to her girlfriend.

Amelia blushed at that. "I couldn't help it, you have always been really comfortable to cuddle up to, and I always liked being in your arms, you know that, and you of all people should know how I get when I have been drinking the night before."

"That's true, but I guess that is my fault as well, we polished off almost three bottles of wine yesterday." Andromeda said as she pulled her girlfriend into her side once again.

Amelia smiled at that. "That's much even for us, but I think we can both agree that the result was more than pleasurable, giving in to our feelings after all these years has been liberating."

Andromeda only nodded and kissed her softly. "That it has my sweet, would you like to stand beside me tonight when we test a potential mating Bond between Fabian and Nymphodora?"

"I would love to Andi, but I think it's best if you three do this together with Narcissa and Bellatrix. This is such an important moment for both you and them that you three need to be with family, and besides, we haven't even told your sisters about us yet, and to do that tonight will take away from the outcome of tonight." Amelia said with a soft smile.

Fabian and Dora smiled at that. "You two are so sweet together, now I get why you were so keen on being so silent when you went to bed last night. I knew it wasn't my imagination when I heard a second pair of footsteps." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda blushed at that. "And here I thought we were silent enough to not wake the Auror in my home."

"You know Awareness was my best subject in training, I hear most of the things that happen in this house." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"Except for that time when I managed to sneak into your bed, sis. I can still remember how shocked you were when you found me there the following morning." Fabian said with a smile.

Nymphodora blushed a little at that. "Well, you were awfully silent that time, and since that was the first time that you crawled into bed with me."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I couldn't resist the urges anymore Nym, and since that time you've probably crawled into bed with me an equal number of times."

She smiled at that. "True, and I think we both don't mind that fact, since I sleep better when you are there, and I know you feel the same, given how much you always cuddle up to me during the night."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Your body is just extremely comfortable to cuddle up against."

All of them smiled at that. "I didn't know you could get embarrassed by a thing like that, sweetie, given how many different girls you probably woke up to while you were at school." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled at that "I rarely stayed the night with those girls, unless it was someone from Ravenclaw, then it safe to spend the night, and the girls in Gryffindor didn't seem to mind when I did, since most of them slept in the same room and didn't mind watching, but with the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins it was a bit more difficult."

"Susan told me about most of your exploits, and I should thank you for being her first. It gave her a big confidence boost." Amelia said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "It was certainly my pleasure Ms. Bones. Susan was certainly one of the sweetest girls I ever spent the night with, and I'm sure she will make her future husband or wife very happy."

Amelia smiled at him. "Susan has always been a sweet girl, but always she has been terribly shy, and that seemed to have all but evaporated when she came home for Christmas last year."

"I'm glad you don't hold any resentment against me for this, because I know some of the boys I went to school with still do that." He said softly.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "I'm sure you had your reasons Fabian, and if someone gives you grief at work, don't hesitate to let me know."

He smiled and nodded as they fell into an easy conversation, which lasted for most of the afternoon.

…

That evening after dinner Fabian, Nymphodora and Andromeda made their way to the backyard together with Bellatrix and Narcissa, who had arrived just before dinner.

Andromeda had to smile at the nerves her two children were showing for tonight's outcome. It seemed both of them craved it to be true and that thought made her smile a bit.

When they reached the small dais Andromeda loved so much, Bellatrix turned to Fabian and Nymphodora, while Andromeda and Narcissa took up the place next to their sister.

"I can almost taste the nerves coming from you two, and I understand that, but you don't have to be nervous. I'm going to use an ancient spell only known to our family, and it can only be performed by the oldest member of the family, which is me in this case." Bellatrix said with a smile.

They both smiled and visibly relaxed, although there were some nerves still visible on their faces.

Bellatrix smiled and took the hands of her two sisters, who on their turn took out their wands. "Are you ready, dear sisters?"

Andromeda and Narcissa smiled and nodded. "Of course we are." Narcissa said with a smile.

"Then let us begin." Bellatrix said as they focused on Fabian and Nymphodora. Verus Amor" They said in unison.

From Narcissa's and Andromeda's wands two lines floated to Fabian and Nymphodora, settling on their arms and quickly turning blue. "It seems you two are mated after all, although that is not entirely unexpected, congratulations, you two."

Fabian and Nymphodora smiled at them and then blushed a bit as they looked at each other, the urge to jump into each other's arms clear in each other's eyes.

"I know you two want nothing more than to jump each other right now, but I hope you two remember the promise you two made to me this morning." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Can we at least hug each other, it's so hard to resist the urge." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda nodded and smiled as they flew into each other's arms, both of them whispering soothing words in the other's ear while the tears streamed down their cheeks.

Andromeda walked up to them and wrapped them into a tight hug. "Congratulations to both of you. I have to admit it was my greatest dream to have Fabian be your mate, but I couldn't help but worry about what would happen if I let you grow close and it turned out he wasn't your mate. He would have had his heart broken, and you would never have forgiven yourself for doing that to him."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "You're right Mum, I would never have forgiven myself if I hurt Fabian like that, so thank you for looking out for us, even if we didn't always appreciate it."

"And to add to that, I want to thank you for everything. I know I haven't been the best son over the past few years." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda smiled and kissed them both on the top of their heads. "And I know I haven't been the mother you two deserved and needed over the past few years, and I promise I will always be there for you."

"What are you talking about Mum, you have been a fantastic mother for the two of us, even better than we both deserved, given how we acted and how many times you had to save us from ourselves. We are the ones that should be apologizing." Nymphodora said softly.

She smiled at them as Bellatrix and Narcissa came walking up to them. "I think you three have a lot to talk about, so we'll come by tomorrow afternoon and see how it stands." Narcissa said softly.

Andromeda smiled and gave her sisters quick hug. "Thank you Cissa, thank you Bella. You're right, we do have a lot to talk about, we'll see you tomorrow, and I suppose you two wouldn't object staying for dinner, I have someone I want you two to meet."

"Of course we won't object to that, we know how good of a cook you are, although I can see why you won't employ a House Elf, but we'll see you tomorrow Andi, enjoy the night with your two children." Bellatrix said as she gave her a hug.

Andromeda smiled and watched as her two sisters apparated away. She then turned to her two children and led them inside the house again. "Let's take a seat and have a talk about how we go from here, as well as some things that I feel are troubling the three of us."

They nodded and smiled at her as they followed her back into the living room, where Nymphodora took a seat in her brother's lap and their mother took a seat on the couch next to them.

"Now I know you two are quite desperate to be alone, but there are a few things I wanted to say to you. I am of course beyond happy that you two have found each other, but I want to press that I am not ready to be a grandmother just yet."

They both smiled at that. "And like you we aren't ready to be parents just yet. Just being together is good enough for now, we really want to try taking this slow, explore our relationship to the fullest before we make any further decisions." Nymphodora said softly.

Andromeda smiled and pulled them into a hug. "I'm glad you two are so committed to this relationship. I have to admit I was a bit worried about you two wanting to get married and start a family as soon as possible."

"Why would we when we want to take this slow and explore what we can have. We want to try and build a true relationship, even if every fiber of my being is urging me to claim my mate." Fabian said with a smile.

"And you know it is the same for me Mum, everything inside of me is screaming to claim him, but I will do my very best to resist them and build a relationship with my brother." Nymphodora said with a similar smile.

"I want to believe you two, I really do, and I know that the future will show me that I am probably wrong, but I find it hard to believe that two of the most promiscuous people I know can be in a monogamous relationship overnight." Andromeda said softly.

They both smiled and gave her a hug. "We'll do anything to prove you wrong Mum. All we ask is that you trust us in this, and that we go on a double date with you and Amelia sometime."

Andromeda smiled at them. "I have always trusted you, and I will continue to do so until the day I die. You two mean everything to me and I promise that we will go on a double date sometime."

Fabian and Nymphodora smiled and gave their mother a kiss before they made their way upstairs. It had been a long day, and they both had to work tomorrow.

The second the young couple was in their room, Nymphodora flung herself at her brother, kissing him deeply with every fiber of her being.

Fabian just smiled into the kiss and vanished their clothes with a flick of his wand, while he also walked backwards towards the bed.

He then let himself fall onto the matrass while keeping his sister close, who giggled as they bounced a little.

"I think we should go to sleep, my love. Tomorrow you will probably have a day of interviews ahead of you." Nym said softly.

He quirked an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean love, what type of interviews?"

She smiled and cuddled up to him as they crawled under the covers. "The interviews for your secretary of course, your job is nigh impossible to do without someone to keep track of your schedule, or at least that is what Ms. Bones told me."

He smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "Then I have to agree with you, my love. we should get some sleep."

Nymphodora smiled and cuddled into him, letting him be the big spoon, a position they both enjoyed tremendously. "Good night, my love." She said softly before placing a kiss on his hand.

"Good night, my princess." He said as he placed a soft, feather light kiss on the back of her neck.

She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes. Today had been amazing, and she knew it was only the first day of the rest of their lives.


	3. First Day of Work

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C3: First Day of Work**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

 **A/N: As you might have noticed, I've changed the title of this story a bit, since it was sitting on my PC for such a long time, I kind of forgot what my initial plan was when I focused on this again. More of this will become clear in future chapters, and this one will give sort of an introduction to the secondary pairing in this story, one I have liked to write for a long time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you for the next one.**

The following morning Fabian woke up to find his sister drooling lightly on his chest, which made him smile at his mate.

He pulled her a bit closer and smiled at his luck. To have the girl he had always loved finally in his arms was still mind boggling for him, and now that their Bond was confirmed, he could only marvel at her beauty in the early mornings.

When she shifted on top of him he groaned softly, since her pussy was soaking wet and had an immediate effect on his cock.

Nymphodora moaned softly and kissed him softly as she slowly woke up. "Good morning, my love. how did you sleep?" She asked softly.

"Good morning Nymmie. I slept amazing, as I do every night you sleep next to me." He said as he kissed her softly.

She smiled and cuddled into him. "I had the most amazing dream last night. We were getting married and if I'm not mistaken I was pregnant at the time."

"You know I would love nothing more than to one day marry you, but I would like for us to wait with children until after we said 'I do'." He said with a smile.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "You read my mind baby, I would like to keep my figure while I still have it, especially after working so hard to get here."

He smiled and kissed her. "You will always be beautiful to me, my love."

She blushed a little at that. "Thank you love, but we really should get up. Ms. Bones will probably want to have a word with you before you start, and since I have to come in early as well to show you around, we should be getting ready soon."

He nodded and gave her a last kiss as she rolled off him. "Let me guess, you volunteered to show me around?"

She only nodded and smiled as she stretched and got out of bed, knowing he would be looking closely at her.

"You're so beautiful Nymmie. I can't believe I'm mated to you." He said softly.

She smiled as she got dressed. "Thank you baby, I still have a hard time to believe this is reality as well."

He smiled and rolled out of bed as well, getting dressed quickly as well, as not to be left behind by his sister.

When they got downstairs a few minutes later, they were unsurprised to see their mother waiting for them, a bright smile on her face. "Good morning my dears. I hope you slept well?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course we did, mother, we spent the night together after all, which is enough for us to have an amazing night." Fabian said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at him. "That's good to hear, sweetie, and I am glad that you two managed to drag yourselves out of bed on time."

They blushed a little at that. "Well, it wouldn't do for my dear brother to be late for his first day at work, otherwise Amelia would never let us hear the end of it." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"I doubt she would, but I think you two should go, otherwise you might actually be late." Andromeda said softly.

They smiled and nodded before giving her a hug. "We'll see you tonight Mum. Have a good day." Nym said softly.

"Stay safe, my sweets, I'll see you tonight. And Fabian, good luck today." Andromeda said with a soft smile and a few tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mum, it's not like you are never going to see us again. we'll be back tonight before dinner." Fabian said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at them. "I know, but today is the first day of the rest of your lives, and I couldn't be more proud of you both, and while I know it will take a while before you truly strike out on your own, I just can't escape the feeling that you two are now truly grown up."

The two smiled and gave her a tight hug. "We'll always be your children Mum, and in a few years I am sure someday you will be a wonderful grandmother as well."

"It's a bit early in the morning to talk about this, now go, before you are late, but we will be talking about this at another time." Andromeda said softly.

They nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before they made their way to the Floo, stepping through with a smile to their mother.

…

As they stepped out of the fireplace in the Ministry of Magic Fabian was surprised to see how quiet it was this early in the morning, which Nymphodora of course noticed. "Most people start work around nine, but we as Aurors start at eight, so it is usually pretty quiet when we have to start."

"I figured as much, but I have to admit that it will take some getting used to coming here every day, and to have such a position at my age." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "You know full well why Amelia gave you this position, it's the same reason she allowed Harry and Ron to enroll in the Auror training so easily, and why Hermione has a similar position as you have, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, but something tells me she will move up pretty quickly. You guys were the deciding factor in the war, and without you having done what you did at school while they were hunting Horcruxes, this war would still be raging."

He smiled and hugged her into his side, albeit briefly, since they were technically brother and sister to the outside, although that would change soon enough when their announcement was published in the Prophet.

Nymphodora led him to the Auror Department and showed him where everything was, ending up in his own office, where his name was already emblazoned in gold on the door. "Here we are, sweetie, your own office. I trust you won't have any problems personalizing it a bit, and if you need me, my office is right down the hall, next to Amelia's, but for today I will act as your secretary, at Amelia's request."

"I'm glad you will be right next to me when I have to do these interviews. I have no idea what to expect and what to look for." He said with a smile as he looked around his office.

Nymphodora smiled at him. "Once you see the list of candidates, you'll make your choice instantly, I'm sure of that, although I must say most of the candidates are your former classmates, and most of them you have bedded at least once."

He groaned softly as he took a seat. "Great, that shouldn't make things awkward at all."

Nymphodora closed the door and took a seat in his lap. "It'll be fine love, they've all forgiven you and one of them will jump at the opportunity to be close to you in a professional manner, she knows you so well after all."

He smiled at that. "So Luna is one of the candidates, do you happen to have a list of who else is coming in today?"

She smiled and nodded and handed him the list on his desk, which he took from her with a smile.

The names on the list surprised him, like Nym had said there were at least five girls on it that he had shared a bed with at Hogwarts, among them Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, but also quite surprisingly Daphne Greengrass and both Padma and Parvati Patil.

"Well, this is going to be more easy than I thought. Out of all of the girls on this list Daphne surprises me the most. She never seemed like the person to take orders from someone."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "I know, her name surprised me too, but I have to ask, did you part with these girls on good terms? Otherwise there might be some awkward situations."

"I did, for most of them I was the first boy they spent the night with and they were glad that I wasn't like most boys at Hogwarts, who were full of hormones. For me it was always about their pleasure."

"You're too sweet sometimes, it almost makes you forget about all the girls you have bedded at school." Nymphodora said with a wink.

He blushed a little and snuggled into her, but to his surprise she pushed him away. "Not yet, brother. We can't be seen being intimate just yet, and besides, I need to go and pick up the first candidate. You just relax and think of what you need and want in a secretary." Nym said with a soft smile.

He pouted a little but understood where she was coming from. Their relationship had to remain a secret until their mother had the opportunity to make the announcement in the Daily Prophet. "I guess you're right baby, but it's so hard to not be close to you."

"I know, and I feel the same, but in a few days we don't have to hide it anymore. Just relax for now while I go and pick up the first candidate." She said softly.

He nodded and smiled to himself as his sister flashed him a last wink before she left him alone in his office.

He relaxed in his chair and noticed how bare his office looked, and he wanted to change that this coming week.

A few minutes later Nymphodora returned with his first candidate, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw the pale blonde hair and grey eyed girl walking into his office, in one of the cutest outfits he had ever seen her in, and he couldn't help but see the slight blush on her face.

"Good morning Luna. How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled at him. "Good morning Fabian, I've been doing well, thank you for asking, but I must say I didn't expect you to be the one to be the new Auror Commissioner."

He smiled and motioned for her to take a seat, while Nymphodora took a seat next to him. "As you know I wanted to go into the Auror Corps after school, but I knew I wanted to help my sister and her colleagues in some way, and that is why Ms. Bones offered me this function."

Luna smiled at him as she fidgeted a little in her seat. "I understand that, and I'm glad you want to take the time to talk to me."

He smiled at her. "Personally I think you would make a wonderful secretary for me, since you have always been able to keep me on track while we were in school."

"I had to, since no one else besides your sister was able to, although I seem to remember you grounded plenty of girls while we were at school." She said with a smile.

He blushed a little at that. "What can I say, I was quite promiscuous in school, but I have turned over a new leaf and decided that I will wait for love."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that Fabian, although I must thank you for being my first, it gave me the courage to ask the girl of my dreams out on a date."

"Are you meaning to say that I turned you gay Lu?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course not, I have known that I was attracted to girls for a long time, since before I came to Hogwarts, you are the only man I ever even considered sharing a bed with, and you know how picky I am when it comes to bed partners." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and nodded. "I remember, and I still feel so honored that you chose to spend so many nights with me."

Luna smiled at that. "You are and will always be my best friend Fabian, and of course the only one who protected me from the bullies in our house."

He smiled at her. "Of course I did. I have always hated bullies, and have always felt protective of the people I care about, and like you said you are and will always be my best friend."

"I'm glad you think the same Fabian, it settles a lot of nerves for me, but I suppose you would want to get on with the interview now?" She asked softly.

He only smiled at that. "I know your credentials and unless someone with twenty years of experience walks in, I have already made my decision. I'll send you an owl later tonight with the results, or was there something you still wanted to know?"

"Well, I would like to know what I can expect in this position, if given the job of course." She said with a smile.

He nodded at that. "Honestly, I wouldn't know just yet. As far as archiving cases and managing my schedule, I have no idea what else there is at this moment, but I do know it won't pose a problem for the two of us."

She nodded and stood. "Then I'll await your owl Fabian, have a nice day." She said with a smile.

He only nodded at her as she was walked away, Nymphodora closing the door behind her. "It seems like you already made your choice, haven't you brother."

"Of course, Luna is one of the few girls I trust implicitly. She'll be perfect as my secretary, she knows how to keep me on a schedule after all." He said with a smile.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "As long as you don't start an affair with your secretary, I'm okay with everything." She said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that. "Of course I won't, I already have the perfect woman by my side."

She smiled and stole a quick kiss from her mate. "I know, I was only teasing you, shall I pick up the next one?"

Fabian nodded and smiled at her as she swung her hips as she walked out the office.

…

Later that afternoon after all of the interviews were over, Fabian and Nymphodora were reviewing the candidates, and so far the pile that were immediate rejects was greater than the pile of acceptances, which at this moment only held Luna's file.

"I guess your wish is going to come true, love. Luna really was the only one that came even close to what you need." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled and nodded. "I know, when I saw that list I knew that Luna was the only one even remotely qualified for the job."

She smiled at that. "That she is, so why don't you send her an owl while I go and see if there are any things on my desk that need my immediate attention."

"Sure love, shall we grab lunch afterwards?" He asked with a smile.

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek before she made her way to her own office.

Fabian watched as his mate put a lot more swing into her hips than she usually did, and he figured it could only go right for so long, since his sister was a bit uncoordinated at times.

He was proven right seconds later when her shoulder impacted with his doorpost, making her blush brightly as she hurried to her office.

Now that he was completely alone again, he decided to unpack a few of his belongings, that he had brought in a box that he quickly resized to its normal size again.

There weren't many things in it, a few pictures mainly of his mother Eliza, Andromeda and of course his most fond memory of all, a picture of him and Nymphodora when they went to their first family dance together, which was still the only time he had ever seen her in a dress.

He also had some books in the box that deserved a spot in his office, but other than that, there wasn't anything else that deserved a place in his office.

He decided to put the picture of him and Nym on his desk, since he knew how embarrassed she would be if anyone else saw her like that, while on the other end of his desk he put the picture of his mother, who was smiling brightly at him, and that was exactly how he remembered her.

"If only you could see me now, Mom, you'd be so proud of your son." He said softly as his vision glazed over with tears.

Unbeknownst to him Nymphodora had come back into the office and had a few tears in her eyes as well. "She would be proud of you, my love. like we all are." She said in a whisper.

She then slowly walked up to him and wrapped him in hug. "You okay, baby?" She asked softly.

He relaxed in her arms and smiled. "I'm okay love, just thinking about my Mom a bit and what she would say if she was still alive."

"She would be as proud of you as me and Mum are. You've grown so much over the last few years and into such an amazing young man that I am proud to call you my mate. You are the man I will spend the rest of my life with and I'm sure that we will one day give Mum some beautiful grandchildren." Nym said softly.

He smiled and turned around in her arms, so he could rest his head in the crook of her neck. "And I would love to be a father someday, and if you are the mother, I'm sure any children of ours would surely drive us and their grandmother mad."

Nym smiled at that. "I'm sure they would, but I have an idea, how about we get some lunch and then go and visit the graveyard before we go home."

He smiled and nodded. "You know me like no one else baby, I'd love that."

She smiled at that. "Of course I do, don't we know every bit about each other by now?"

"That we do, but you are not the only one that knows me through and through. Luna probably knows me just as well, albeit a bit differently." He said with a smile.

"That is hardly surprising, given how many nights you spent with her." Nym said softly.

He only nodded and gave her a quick kiss. "That's most certainly true, but before we stay here and talk the rest of day away, I should probably owl Luna that she's got the job."

Nym smiled and nodded. "Then I'll go and inform Amelia of your choice and tell her that we'll take the afternoon off. I don't think she'll make a problem of it."

He nodded and took out a piece of parchment and a quill, writing a quick note to Luna that she had the job and could start tomorrow if she wanted.

When the ink was dry he made his way to the department's owlery to send his letter. That way he made sure that Luna would get his letter today.

Once his letter was on its way, he made his way to Amelia's office, where Nym was already waiting for him. "Everything is taken care of, brother. We can go if you want." She said with a smile.

"Then let's go Nymmie, I'm famished after all those interviews." He said softly.

She smiled at him. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were a Weasley." She said with a teasing tone.

"You take that back Nym. I don't eat nearly as much as Ron or Ginny, I'm just hungry from these interviews." He said with a slight pout.

"You are just adorable when you pout, sweetie. Of course you are not a Weasley. You just wouldn't be my brother if you had red hair." She said with a bright smile.

He smiled at that. "Well, I think there are more things about me that you like than just my hair color, but we'll leave that in the middle. How about we go and get some lunch?"

Nymphodora smiled and nodded as she looped her arm through his as they made their way back to the Floo system.

…

They appeared a little while later in the Leaky Cauldron from where they would apparate to central London. They made sure to keep some distance from each other until they actually were outside of the Magical Community, no one knew them in Muggle London after all.

When they appeared in one of the various alleys of Muggle London, Fabian couldn't resist taking his sister's hand in his own, which earned him a smile from his sister.

"How bold of you Fabian." She said with a teasing smile.

He smiled at her. "I just can't resist being close to you, my love. I've hidden my feelings for you for years, and now that I finally can, I will be as close as possible to you."

She smiled at that. "And I want to be as close to you as I can as well, my sweet brother, but until Mom informs us that the announcement in the Prophet has been taken care of, we have to be careful in our world, but while we are here in Muggle London, I have no problems showing you exactly how much I love you."

Fabian blushed a little as they walked into one of the various fast food places that were located in the center of London. "Really Nym, you want hamburgers for lunch?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She smiled at him before kissing his cheek. "I've been craving burgers for almost two weeks now. It's been so long since I had one, and I was hoping my boyfriend would join me for one or two."

He shook his head and smiled at her as they walked up to the counter and placed their orders.

After taking their seats, Nym smiled at her brother. "I never imagined that our first date would be at a McDonalds. It's hardly as romantic as I know you can be."

"This is not our first date, Nymmie, this is just lunch. Our first date will be something a lot more romantic." He said with a smile.

Nymphodora blushed and smiled at him. "You're too sweet sometimes, Fabe. I'm glad we can finally be together."

He smiled and squeezed her hand softly. "So am I Nymmie, there is never been anyone else for me. It has always been you."

"It's the same for me, love, you have always been the one for me." She said softly.

"Look at us, we're already acting like a newly married couple. We can only imagine how we will be when we actually get married." He said as he softly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb.

Nym smiled at that. "I think we really will be attached at the hip by then. I just hope we can honor our promise to our mother."

"I think we will, as much as we love each other, we wouldn't want to upset her when she has allowed us so much over the years." He said softly.

"That she has, and I think she'll see the change in us pretty soon after word gets out. I just hope we won't ostracized by our co-workers when they read it." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled at that. "We'll deal with them appropriately, like I said before, no one but us needs to know what we do in the privacy of our own room."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "That's one of the many reasons I love you, your ability to take everything in stride.

"It's something I learned from Luna, because you know I wasn't always like this." He said with a soft smile.

Nym smiled at him. "Then I will have to thank her for making my mate an even better man, you'll remind me of it, won't you?"

He only nodded and kissed her before they stood to throw away their trash, making their way to the nearest alley afterwards.

They then apparated to the graveyard where Eliza was buried, making their way towards the grave silently.

They of course quickly founds it, because Fabian knew the route by heart by now.

Today marked the fifth year that Fabian made this trip, but the first time he did it with Nym by his side, since every other time he would have gone with either Andromeda, Narcissa or Bellatrix there.

When they approached the grave, he conjured up a bouquet of red and white roses, which were her favorites. "Hey Mum, we did it. Tom is dead, and so are Robert and Lucius. You would have been so proud of everyone, Bella killed Robert and Nymphodora and I killed Lucius, in your honor. I wish you were here to see me, I found my true love with Dora and I have found a place to work at the Ministry. I miss you so much Mum, I wish I could see you again." He said before breaking down into tears.

Nymphodora held him tightly and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. "Hey Aunt Eliza, I just want you to know that I truly love Fabian, and promise to take care of him for as long as I live. I wish you were still alive to see the man he has grown up to be, you would have been so proud of him."

When Fabian had calmed down a bit they placed the bouquet on the grave and held hands as they silently cried together, both of them feeling themselves grow closer in this emotional moment.

…

When they arrived home an hour later, they were unsurprised to see Amelia Bones sitting in the living room with their mother, both women smiling as they saw them. "Good afternoon, my sweets, how are you today?" Andromeda asked with a knowing smile.

"As good as I can be on this day, I guess, but I thankfully had my girlfriend next to me to keep me together." Fabian said after hugging his mother.

Andromeda smiled and rubbed his back as she held him. "I'm glad you finally had the opportunity to take Dora, I know you have wanted to for a very long time."

He only smiled and relaxed in her embrace, calming down enough to take a seat next to his sister once Andromeda let him.

"Now, how was your first day? I want to know all about it." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Sweetie, Fabian only had interviews with his potential secretary's today, his true first day will be tomorrow." Amelia said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at her girlfriend. "I know, but I'm just curious who he chose."

"I chose Luna of course. She is possibly the only one besides Nym who can keep me grounded, and besides that, she is the only one of the candidates that actually has what I need in a secretary." He said with a smile.

"And if I'm not mistaken she is the only one that knows you as good as I do." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled and nodded as he kissed her cheek. "You know she doesn't know me as you do, my love, I don't think anyone knows me like you do."

Nymphodora blushed a little at that. "I hope no one will ever know you like I do."

"I know no one will know me like you do, baby, not now, not ever." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at him and cuddled into his side. "Aren't you two just precious together, but I think that is hardly surprising, given the amount of time you two have spent together already, I just hope you two remember your promise."

"We do mother, we honestly have no intention of shaming the trust you have placed in us." Fabian said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at them. "I trust you two of course, but we should get ready for dinner, I've invited Narcissa and Bellatrix to celebrate both Fabian's and Draco's new jobs."

Later that evening after dinner, Fabian and Nymphodora were back in their room, lying in bed tired but content after a long day.

"I must say that it was quite the day, my love. I'm dead tired." Fabian said softly.

"You still have it easy love, tomorrow you will have a bit more to do at work. We have a hunt tomorrow for the remaining Death Eaters, so you'll have plenty of paperwork to do." She said softly.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Just promise me you'll be careful. I don't think I could handle it if you got hurt."

She smiled and cuddled into him a bit more. "I promise baby. I have someone to come home to after all." She said softly.

Fabian smiled at that. "I'm glad you see it like that. I know I can't stop you from doing what you like, nor would I want to do that, but that being said, it will be very likely that I will be quite protective of you now that I can finally hold you like I want to."

"Baby, you know there is nothing more that I like than being in your arms like this, naked and comfortable. I know that you will be protective, and chances are that I will be quite jealous at Luna for a while, just because she can be in your company every day." She said with a soft smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Baby, you know that you're the only one for me, what Luna and I shared at school was nothing more than a relationship of convenience, I have always suspected she was gay, and the fact that I was the only boy she ever considered sharing a bed with told me everything I needed to know. You and only you know me completely and deserve every bit of my love."

She blushed at him when she saw the love in his eyes. "At times like this I can't feel anything but honored that you are my mate, and of course I get the urge to do certain things to you."

He smirked and shuffled down a bit, so she ended up on his chest. "As much as I would love to do similar things to you, we can't just yet. I want to take you on at least one date before we go that far. We made that promise to Mum after all."

She nodded and slung one leg over his. "Then I think we should get some sleep, I have to come in early tomorrow, and I think you wouldn't mind accompanying me to work."

"I want to be by your side as much as possible, so yes, we should get some rest if we want to be awake enough to get out of bed early."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Good night, my love, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, princess." He said softly as they closed their eyes and fell asleep soon after.


	4. The Hunt

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C4: The Hunt**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Fabian woke up with his sister sound asleep on his chest, and the sight made him smile.

He gently kissed her cheek and then nuzzled that spot on her neck which he knew would make her moan ever so softly.

Nymphodora indeed did moan softly as she woke up. "Good morning love, as always you know exactly what to do to get my motor running."

He smiled and kissed her properly. "Good morning baby, did you sleep okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded and rolled off him, cuddling into his side with a smile. "Of course I did, I woke up on top of the most beautiful man in Britain."

"I think we both won baby. The most beautiful woman in Britain woke up naked on my chest after all." He said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him softly. "I can agree with that. But we do have to get up, otherwise I'll be late for the briefing, again."

He nodded and rolled them over, stealing a quick kiss from her. "Just promise me that you'll be careful, I wouldn't know what to do with myself if you came back hurt."

She smiled at him. "I promised that to you last night, and I intend to keep that promise. You'll have a busy day with this raid, I reckon."

"That is what I was hoping for, but we really should go if we want to make breakfast before work." He said with a wink.

Nym smiled at him as he rolled out of bed, following her love to the shower. It would only be the second time they would take a shower together, and it would be the second time that they wouldn't have time to go as far as they wanted.

They quickly washed up and indulged their urges a little, making out like teenagers under the hot water.

"Unfortunately we don't have time to go any further, I would have loved to feel that amazing body of yours moving against mine a bit more." Nymphodora said huskily.

He smiled and turned around, pulling her naked form against his own. "Insatiable as always, aren't you, my love. I promise that this weekend we will go out on a nice date."

She smiled and kissed him softly but passionately. "As long as it is not a Quidditch match or dinner at McDonald's, I'm game for anything, and if you play your cards right, you might even get lucky after that date." She said with a wink.

He smiled at that. "Why would I ever take you to a Quidditch match when I know you hate the sport, and the fact that I played Keeper in school, which I only did to pass the time, does not mean that I would ever be so stupid to take you to a game that I also don't want to see anymore, and I think you are almost as frustrated as I am, so I think we should indulge ourselves a little bit after our date." He said with a similar wink.

She smiled and kissed him before she turned off the shower. "Then I will make sure to wear something you will like, but for now, let's get ourselves dry and then have some breakfast."

He only nodded and summoned two towels for them, both of them drying off quickly before they got dressed.

When they entered the living room, they were unsurprised to see their mother waiting with a lovely breakfast. "Good morning, my sweets. I trust you slept well?" Andromeda asked with a knowing smile.

They blushed a little and nodded as they gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and to their surprise Amelia came padding into the room, wearing one of Andromeda's nightgowns and robes.

"Good morning Ms. Bones, I trust you slept okay." Fabian said with a similar knowing smile.

Amelia also blushed as she took a seat next to her girlfriend. "I think you took the wrong gown off the floor, baby." Andromeda whispered in her ear.

"I know, I think my own gown got lost somewhere along the way from the kitchen to your bedroom." Amelia said softly.

"And still you two think we would be all over each other once everything was confirmed. At least we have the decency to get undressed in the privacy of our room." Fabian said with a teasing smile.

The two women blushed at that. "What can I say, when two people love each other things have a tendency to develop quickly, and I must say I'm really proud of the way you two are handling your new situation." Andromeda said softly.

They both smiled at that. "Well we did promise to keep control of our urges, and we want to prove to you that we can be monogamous."

Andromeda smiled and gave them a quick hug. "And I am so proud of you both, but you two should hurry, or Dora will miss her briefing, and you should not be late on your second day."

They nodded and gave them both a hug before they Floo'ed to the Ministry.

When they arrived Nym flashed him a quick wink and quickly made her way to the briefing, while Fabian leisurely walked to his office.

He knew Luna probably wouldn't be there yet, so he had some time to sort out the current cases.

The first thing he noticed was that the information on today's raid was on top of the pile, and he was a bit curious on who his sister and her team had to hunt today.

To his amazement their targets were some pretty high ranking Death Eaters, including Fenrir Greyback and Theodore Nott, which only served to make him even more nervous.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on the door, revealing Amelia with a slight smile on her face.

"Good morning Fabian, I hope you've settled in okay?" She asked softly.

"Good morning Ms. Bones, I've settled in well enough, my office still needs some personal items, but that can be done whenever. Thank you again for this opportunity." He said with a smile.

Amelia smiled and sat down. "Don't mention it Fabian, I'm glad to offer you a job where you don't have to risk your life every day, Susan told me what happened before the battle, but I wanted to talk to you about something else, before your secretary gets here."

"I'm all ears, Ms. Bones." He said with a kind smile.

She smiled at that. "I think you know what this is about. You have no doubt seen how quickly things are developing between Andromeda and I, and I was wondering how you stood on that."

He smiled at her. "It sure takes a little bit getting used to, but knowing how fast love can work, especially between two people who were as close as you and Mum have been, I think it's sweet, and I would like to apologize in advance for the restless night you and Mum will undoubtedly have this Saturday, I plan to take Nym on a date, and I think I don't need to tell you what happens after that."

"Andi told me a lot of how promiscuous you were in school, and I have of course seen a lot of Nymphodora's conquests over the years, but she is different with you, more focused." Amelia said with a smile.

"That's the mating bond at work. I have always loved her, but knew it was impossible for us to be together, so we both filled that gap with other partners. But now that we found each other I know those days are behind us, and I must admit that it is hard for me letting her go on that raid today." He said softly.

Amelia smiled at that. "I understand that, your relationship is young and I know you promised Andi to take it slow, but I think you two are taking it too slow. You are both passionate people and should show each other exactly how you feel, especially since ninety percent of Magical Britain knows who you are and now also know what you are to each other."

He smiled and nodded. "I read it as well, and I must admit that my mother created a good article about us."

Amelia nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I have to get to my office, but if there ever is anything I can do for you, you are free to come and talk to me."

"I think Luna will also be here soon, and I think it will be a bit difficult to explain why you as Head of the DMLE are here on my second day of work." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Amelia nodded and gave him a sympathetic smile as she walked out of his office, leaving him alone once again, at least until Luna came in a few minutes later.

…

By the time noon came around, Luna and Fabian had sorted out the cases and both of them were quite hungry from it. "It is at times like this I kind of miss school. At least lunch was at a fixed hour." Luna said softly.

He smiled at that. "I know, but I think we have deserved a nice lunch, and since we did everything we needed to do, we'll see what we can do about this office when we get back."

She nodded and followed him through the Halls of the DMLE to the department's lunchroom, her already trusty clipboard held close to her side, since that held most of the information she kept on Fabian's schedule.

As they sat down with their tray, they were surprised to see Hermione Granger also sitting here, with a pile of books and parchments next to her.

Luna stared dreamily at her and Fabian had to smile at her. "Go and talk to her. I'm sure she will feel the same for you." He said softly.

That snapped her out of her reverie and she blushed. "I can't. I'm not ready to talk to her yet."

"Yes you are. You're a confident young woman. You know nothing good can come from waiting and thinking on what could have been. You two have a lot in common and she told me she likes you as well, but like you is terribly shy when it comes to admitting those feelings." He said softly.

Luna blushed as she picked up her tray and made her way to Hermione, and it made Fabian smile that his best female friend had found the courage to speak to the girl of her dreams.

He ate his lunch in silence until someone sat themselves next to him. "Hello brother dearest. How are you doing this afternoon?" Nym whispered in his ear.

He smiled brightly and turned to his sister, hugging her tightly. "Hello love, how did the raid go?"

Nym smiled and kissed his cheek. "It went superb, just a few scratches due to my own clumsiness, nothing that a hot bath with my dear brother won't fix later tonight."

He took a good look at her and saw a few scratches on her cheek, which he deduced were from branches. "It looks like you have been walking through the woods, but I'm glad you are back mostly unharmed."

She smiled at him. "We did. Greyback was hauled up in a cave in the country, so we had a bit of a walk to get there, and the others were easy enough to capture since there were hauled up in their homes."

"I'm glad you're okay Nymmie, I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt." He said softly.

"The times that people actually get hurt on raids are far and in between, especially since the most dangerous Death Eaters are either dead, in Azkaban or in custody, so from now on the raids will die down a bit." She said with a smile.

He only nodded and smiled at her. "I'm glad for that, because that means there won't be as much paperwork for me, and of course that there won't be as much chance of you getting hurt, as tiny as that chance may be to begin with."

She smiled at that. "I'm glad you know that I'm not some helpless damsel that needs to be protected, it speaks highly of your character, brother. But that was something I already knew."

He blushed slightly as he stood to put away his tray. "I have to get back love, I'll come and pick you up after work."

Nymphodora nodded and gave him a last kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you soon enough brother. Amelia usually lets us do whatever when we get back from a raid."

He smiled at her and flashed her a wink before he made his way back to his office, groaning softly when he saw the stack of papers on his desk.

He didn't really mind if he was honest, because he loved his job already. He got to do what he did best and spend time with his sister on top of that.

It turned out that the paperwork wasn't as much as it seemed, mostly just the accounts of what the Aurors came across in their raid, and he read their reports with interest.

"Interesting reading boss?" Luna asked as she came into their office again.

He smiled and nodded. "Just the reports from today's raid. I must say that they are quite inventive with the way they arrested Greyback, but we'll put these away and then I'm going to call it a day. I was in at six a.m. this morning."

"That's fine, Fabian. Is there anything more I can do for you?" She asked with a smile.

He shook his head at her. "No, we've done everything we needed to for a few weeks. we will see if we can start organizing things a little in here next Monday."

She nodded and took the files from him so she could store them. "I'll put these away Fabe, you go enjoy the weekend with your sister." She said with a knowing wink.

"And here I thought you didn't read the Prophet, even now you still find ways to surprise me, Lu." He said with a smile.

"Daddy told me there was something about you in it, so of course I read it. Congratulations." She said with a dreamy smile.

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Lulu, and I think congratulations are in order for you as well."

She blushed and nodded. "I'll see you on Monday Fabe, have a good weekend."

He smiled and gave her another quick hug before he made his way to his sister's office, checking if no one else was around for what he had planned.

Seeing that none of the other Aurors were around, he knocked on her door, entering when she gave the okay to come in. "Hello, dear sister. Are you ready to go home?" He asked seductively.

She smiled and motioned him closer, closing the door with a quick flick of her wand once he entered. "I am, but first I am going to do something else." She said as she stalked closer to him and kissed him deeply.

He moaned into her mouth and pulled her flush against his body, resting one hand just above the hem of her pants, tangling the other in her hair, something he had always loved to do. "What happened to not doing this at work, baby?"

"I know, but Amelia came to talk to me when you went back to work. She gave us the freedom to be intimate with each other at work, as long as we don't take it too far and keep it in our offices." She said softly.

He smiled and picked her up by her butt, her legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist, before he walked toward her desk as he kissed her again. "Then I think we should see what we can get away with, or would you rather go home and take a relaxing bath together."

Nymphodora thought about it for a moment. "I think we should call this a day and go home where we can take our time with each other."

Fabian nodded and kissed her again before he set her back on her feet. "Then get your coat dear, we're going home." He said with a wink.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're so silly. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"Probably because you love me and can't live without me." He said with a smile.

She blushed and nodded as they made their way to the main hall of the Ministry where they took the Floo home.

…

When they were in the bath together after dinner, Fabian had never felt more content. His love was relaxing naked against him and to have her lying against him like this was the best feeling he had ever had, especially since she was encouraging him to play with her body a bit, leading his hands to her breasts every time. "You are eager, aren't you love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and rested her head against his chest. "Of course I am, a raid always leaves me hot and bothered, and now that I have my dear brother close by, I will show you exactly what I want to do to you."

He smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "Wouldn't you rather wait until after our date, love."

"On the one hand yes, but I just can't go another day without having you close in the most intimate of ways, or I might just jump you in the middle of the night. She said huskily.

"Perhaps I should do one better then. Perhaps I should take you to bed and show you exactly how much willpower it takes for me not to do the same. I think we are ready for this, even though I would love to wait until after our date." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "Since when are we that traditional, love? I believe we are both craving something more, and stop fighting our urges."

"True, and I must admit that I don't mind it that much, so shall we get this night started and keep our mother and her girlfriend up all night?" He asked softly.

She nodded and turned around in his arms. "Is it very weird of me that I just pictured you and Mom competing against each other on who can make their partner cum the hardest."

He laughed at that. "I'd rather not think about Mom just before we are going to fuck each other's mutual brains out, and while she is a beautiful woman, I'd rather not think of her in that way."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him deeply. "You better not, you're mine little brother."

Fabian only smiled and kissed her before they got out of the bathtub, Nym drying them both with magic.

He then picked her up in bridal style as he carried her to their bedroom, both of them not even bothering putting clothes on.

When they entered their bedroom, Nym kissed her brother deeply. "I don't want it gentle Fabian. We're not each other's firsts, but we will be each other's lasts. Fuck me like you mean it."

"Of course, my dear sister. I know what you like and I would love to just be able to fuck you, like I have always wanted to do." He said as he pushed her against the wall.

Nymphodora moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply as she lowered herself on his rock hard cock.

The sensation of feeling his love as close as he wanted to, made him groan as he instinctively started to thrust up, both of them moaning loudly as she moved against each other sultrily.

"I love you Fabian, I'm glad we can finally do this together." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled at that. "I love you too Nymmie, you feel amazing around me. I've dreamt of this day for so long."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, which freed up her brother's hands so he could play with her breasts. "Shall we move this to the bed, dear brother? As much as I love this feeling, the wall is scraping up my back a bit."

He nodded and without missing a beat he walked to the bed, laying down first so she could ride him, something he knew she had always wanted to do.

Nymphodora moaned as he penetrated her deeper than anyone had ever done before. "God, your cock is huge, brother. A girl could get addicted to this size."

"It's all yours for the rest of our lives, my love, but I think most girls have been addicted to my size." He said with a soft smile.

"I'm glad that this cock is mine, because I wanted to ride this bad boy for years." She said with a moan.

He smiled and pulled her down for a quick kiss. "Why do you think I let you be on top, my love. I know what you want, and I am more than happy to watch my sister in ecstasy while she does what she wants to my body."

She smiled and rubbed her nose against his, biting the skin of his neck softly afterwards, making him both blush and groan from the sudden action. "I know you want to watch, but I hope you will touch as well, because I want to feel your hands all over my body, if you do I have a nice surprise for you, one I will consider making permanent." She said softly.

"You know you will never have to convince me to touch you, love. I had trouble with that even before it was revealed that were mated." He said as he let his hands roam over her body.

"Regardless of that I have a surprise for you. I know you are a big fan of big breasts, and I will permanently morph my breasts into anyone's you wish, if that is what you want of course." She said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little at that, knowing that she did mean anyone. "I know it would be a bit impractical for you to ask for Aunt Bella's size, but I would love it if you had Mom's size."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him. "That's doable love, and I agree that Aunt Bella's size would be a bit too big. I would walk around with a sore back all the time."

"We can't have that, because I will not have my love in pain. I must admit that I had a few dreams where you had Mom's breasts and that my cock was between them." He said as his blush darkened.

She smiled and did exactly as she promised, growing her breasts to such a size that they were as big as Andromeda's breasts were, and her smile only grew brighter when she saw that her brother's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "By the look on your face I can see you enjoy this size, love?" She asked huskily.

He only nodded at that. "I love it baby, I didn't think you could become even more beautiful, but you have."

She blushed at that. "Thank you baby, and while it will take a bit of getting used to for me, but if it makes you happy, I will happily do it."

"And I can only love you even more that you want to do this for me. I just hope that Mom will understand, but I can't hold it much longer, baby, I'm going to cum." He said with a groan.

Nymphodora smiled and got off him, taking his entire length into her mouth, and it was not a moment too soon as her brother shot his load down her throat, the sweet taste of his seed both surprising her and made her moan. What she wasn't prepared for however, was the sheer quantity of cum, shooting rope after rope of thick seed down her throat.

When she was sure she got everything, albeit with some difficulty, she kissed her way back up his body, being surprised again as he accepted her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. "That was amazing brother. No one has ever been able to make me cum several times just by fucking me."

He smiled and pulled her into his side, loving the feeling of her breasts against his side. "I was a bit worried that I left you unsatisfied."

"You made me cum at least four times, but I can always be persuaded to another orgasm, especially if I can feel your tongue inside of me." She said with a husky tone.

He smiled and kissed his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts, making her moan loudly.

"Brother, please stop teasing me. I need to feel your tongue inside of me. There will be plenty of time to play with my tits later." She said with a moan.

He smirked and made a straight line to her pussy, nuzzling his nose in the reddish pubes of his sister, making her moan again. "Out of all the things about you to love, I think this is my favorite spot of your body. You smell divine, sister." He said before he drug his tongue through her folds.

Nymphodora sucked in a breath and tangled one of her hand in his hair, keeping him exactly where he was, while her other hand made its way to her breasts, pinching her nipple in excitement and arousal.

Fabian quickly lost himself in pleasuring his sister, reveling in the loud moans he heard, knowing that he would be the only one to ever hear these sounds again.

It didn't take long before she screamed out her orgasm, and as she fell in a limp heap to the matrass, he quickly crawled back up to her, kissing her deeply as she cuddled up to him. "You were just witness to another first baby, nobody has ever been able to make me scream in bed."

He smiled and kissed her again. "I'm glad I can make you scream love, but I think we should prepare for a bit of teasing tomorrow. Mom will have heard us without a doubt."

She smiled at that. "I can live with that. No one will ever be able to take this night away from us. I love you so much, brother." She said as she slowly drifted asleep.

"As I love you Nymmie. Now and forever." He said before he too fell asleep.

…

The following morning she woke up cuddled into her brother's side, and immediately she felt how one of his hands was massaging her breast. It made her smile how much he already loved her new bust-size, and while she knew she would need to buy new bra's and transfigure her tops and robes a bit, it was all for a good cause, because she knew her brother would have his eyes glued to her body from now on.

These feelings of petty jealousy were nothing new, but it was the first time she did nothing to repress them. He was hers and she would let the world know that Fabian Orion Black was hers and officially of the market. She had always strived to make herself as irresistible as possible for him, and now they she knew he was her mate, the feelings made sense.

Noticing how her brother slowly woke up, she crawled on top of him and again rubbed her nose against his. "Good morning brother, how did you sleep?" She asked with her usual morning husk.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Amazing as always, my love. I had the most beautiful woman in the world next to me after all.

She blushed and nuzzled his neck, smiling softly at the love bite that she left there. "It seems you are mine now, love. I've officially marked you last night."

"So have I baby, although mine is a lot less visible." He said softly.

She smiled and noticed the mark he left on her breast. "I have always been yours brother, even before it was revealed we were mated."

He smiled at her and pulled her close. "You know the same is true for me. You have always been the only one for me, all of the others were just to warm my bed until we could share our love."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him softly. "You know love, I'm still horny from last night, are you up for a quickie this morning? It is Saturday after all."

"I will always be ready to make love to you, baby." He said with a soft smile.

She smirked and flipped them, so he was on top of her. "Then put that cock between my tits baby, I have always dreamed of giving you a titty-fuck."

He smiled and gave her a kiss before sliding his already hard cock between her breasts, Nym catching the tip in her mouth as it came up, sucking it softly.

Fabian moaned softly from the coy look she gave him and slowly started to thrust in between her breasts, loving the feeling of her breasts wrapped around his cock, and of course her tongue on the tip.

"I don't think I will last long Nymmie, this is one of the best feelings in the world." He said with a groan.

She smiled at him as she gave the tip of his cock a long and loving lick. "I do hope my pussy is better than my tits, love, because otherwise Lena lied to me."

"Of course your divine pussy is better, but this has been one of my many fantasies for a very long time." He said with a groan.

She blushed a little at that. "No one has ever called my vagina divine before."

He smiled and caressed her cheek softly. "That was the closest feeling that I can describe, my love."

Nymphodora smiled at him. "Just imagine what you will say when we finally get to that stage of our relationship where you can fuck my ass, I know you have always been drawn to my ass, or as you so aptly named it, my bubble butt."

Now it was his turn to blush. "I can't wait for that, because you're right. I have always been drawn to your delicious ass."

She smiled at that. "So I've noticed love, but I can feel you are close, and I don't think I have to explain that you can shoot it wherever you like." She said huskily.

He groaned at the tone of her voice and pulled his cock from its place between her breasts and shot his load all over his sister's breasts.

She scooped up as much of his cum as she could and put it in her mouth with a moan, and after a quick Scourgify to clean herself, she cuddled up to him. "That felt amazing baby, it's like I fall in love with you a little bit more every time we make love."

"I feel the same way baby, but I must admit this quickie made me quite hungry. Shall we see if our mother is up already and then get some breakfast?"

She only nodded before kissing him softly. "You read my mind baby, and I think we should prepare ourselves for a lot of teasing."

He nodded at her as they got up to get dressed, making their way downstairs once Nymphodora had found a top that fit her new size.


	5. A Mother's Shock

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C5: A Mother's Shock**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: This is the chapter things will change, in more ways than one. I hope you enjoy this one and while I don't have that big of a lead anymore, I hope to keep uploading at a steady pace.**

Since their mother wasn't at home for most of the day, they were left to their own devices until she got home, and since they figured it wouldn't do if they spent the day having sex, Fabian decided to take his sister out on the date he had planned anyway.

When they made their way downstairs, Fabian had to smile at that way his sister kept trying to pull down her shirt, because it wouldn't go past her stomach anymore. "I think I have a better idea for a date. Would you like me to go shopping, love?"

She smiled at that. "I would love that, I definitely need new tops and new bra's, and maybe if you play your cards right, you'll get to select a few items as well, and more particularly, items I will wear in the bedroom."

Fabian smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. "While I don't mind you seducing me with sexy lingerie, I don't know the first thing about fashion."

She smirked and pushed him down on the couch, where she straddled him. "You may not know anything of fashion, but I think you know what you like to see on a woman, and these things I am going to buy will be for your eyes only, and maybe Mum's if she happens to walk in on us."

He blushed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm pretty sure Mum doesn't come into our bedroom for fun, especially when she discovers that we already made love, and when she sees that huge hickey you left on my neck, she'll give us that knowing look of hers."

Nymphodora smiled at him. "Then I suggest we make our way to London, before Mum comes back early and finds us in such a provocative position."

He nodded and when she got off him a minute later they apparated to London.

When they reappeared in the alley next to Harrods, Nymphodora wasted little time in dragging her brother inside and to the ladies department.

He could only smile at her as he followed her through the aisles, picking out a couple of tops that should hold her improved bosom, which he noticed he had increasingly more difficulty keeping his eyes from.

Nymphodora smiled to herself as she noticed his stares. It seemed her plan had worked, and that brought a small skip in her step as she led her brother to the somewhat more risqué section of the store, where she wanted to pick out a couple of things that she could wear for him when they were alone. "Enjoying the view love?" She asked teasingly.

He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. "You know I am. You are so stunningly beautiful that I'm having a hard time not looking at you."

She smiled at that. "That was the general idea, my love. I want you to only have eyes for me from now on, none of those floozies you went to school with, with the obvious exception of Luna, matter anymore. And the reason I say with the exception of Luna is because I know you two are best friends and couldn't live without each others presence anyway."

"That's true, it would be hard to imagine a life without Luna, and since I heard she is going on a date with Hermione soon, our lives will always be connected by the things that happened in school, but you can rest assured, no other woman can ever steal me away from you, no matter how hard they try, and to prove my devotion to you, I will surprise you with something in a few days." He said softly.

She blushed a little as she guided him to a bench. "Then I will get a few surprises for you my love, just wait here and relax a little."

He nodded and kissed her a last time before she made her way to the aisles again, and he couldn't help but be curious about the things she was going to buy, and it gave him some more time to think about his plan. He had wanted to get a tattoo for a very long time, but only recently discovered the reason why. He wanted to get a tattoo to honor his love with a design that meant a lot to them as a couple, even though they hadn't been together that long. He also knew she loved tattoo's and had a few that their mother knew nothing about, and he wasn't planning on telling her about his either.

The only problem was that he needed to find a day that he could go and get it done, and since his heart was telling him to be as close as possible to his mate, he saw a bit of a problem there.

His inner musings were interrupted by his sister who tried to get his attention. "Could you come and take a look, love. I need your opinion on this."

He walked up to the booth and peeked through the curtain with a smile, which only brightened when he saw the sinfully sexy lingerie she was wearing. "Oh sweet Merlin, you look amazing baby. I can't wait to get you out of them."

She smiled and motioned him closer, Fabian complying after he had checked if no one would see them.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, and within seconds she had wrapped one of her stockinged legs around his waist. "I thought you would like something like this, and if you play your cards right, I might be persuaded to wear something like this beneath my robes when we have to work."

"And what would I have to do to see that, my love?" He asked softly.

She smirked and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "The only thing you have to do is make me cum here. I've always dreamed of doing this with you."

He only smiled and silenced the cubicle with a flick of his hand, kissing his lover deeply as he let pulled her red lace panties down with the other hand. "Then I will grant you your wish, sister, but I think it wouldn't do for us to ruin these before we had a chance to purchase them."

Nymphodora nodded and tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer to her body. "I've got it covered love, or rather, I haven't." She said as she flicked her hand to send every piece of clothing to the bench. "Ravage me love. I need to feel you inside of me."

Fabian smiled and shook his head. "Not yet love, I'll fuck you when we get home. For now I'll make you scream with my fingers. We haven't got the time to go all the way. We have more shopping to do after all."

She pouted and moaned loudly as he inserted two fingers into her, setting a relentless pace immediately, knowing that was what she wanted from him. "I will never tire of this feeling, my love. Your fingers feel amazing inside of me."

"I will do anything to pleasure you, my love. You know that. You have always been the only one that I have done everything for." He said before kissing her again.

She smiled and pulled him close as she screamed out his name as she came, relaxing against him once she came down from her high a bit. "That was amazing as ever, my love."

He smiled and kissed her softly before cleaning his fingers and flashing her a wink as he walked out again.

Nymphodora smiled and quickly got dressed again, since they had a lot more shopping to do, and already she had an idea to realize another one of her fantasies when they got home, as risky as that one may be.

…

When they were outside again, Nymphodora holding at least five large bags of new clothes, and Fabian holding three more, they made their way to one of the restaurants that had little wait time and was still a bit classy.

"So far this has been a wonderful date, baby, a girl could get used to this." Nymphodora said once they had been seated.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Mom said I should act like a gentleman to you, so I want to wine and dine you."

She smiled at that. "I've hardly been a lady for you baby, shouldn't that work both ways?"

"Usually yes, but I know that you are a lady in different ways. It's not all about etiquette when it comes to us, although I have to admit I'm a bit nervous about Aunt Cissa's lessons tomorrow."

"So am I, but Mom promised she would talk to her. It shouldn't be as bad as we think it is." She said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her softly. "As long as you are beside me, I can handle anything."

That made her blush a little, and she wondered again what she had done right to deserve such a loving mate as her brother. "Sometimes you really are too sweet, baby. I really wonder what I have done right to have you as my mate."

"It's easy baby, we were made for each other. Just think of it like this, we got to get everything out of our systems at an early age so that we could devote ourselves to our true love." He said with a loving smile.

"If you put it like that our promiscuous lifestyle up until a week ago makes a lot of sense. I could never have with another woman what I have with you." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "I'm glad for that, but I must admit it would be hot to have a threesome with another woman sometimes."

She smiled and shook her head. "Which man wouldn't dream of that, and I don't mind, but we both have to agree on the girl we invite into our bed, and I may have a girl who would be willing to do this. She is a girl that works in our department and has a huge crush on me, and while she has read the Prophet, I think she could be coerced to a night with us."

"Wouldn't that make things awkward at work love. We promised Mom to behave professionally."

"Perhaps, but I'd rather not spent the night with any of the other girls I had in my bed over the years, and I think the same goes for you." She said softly.

He smiled at her. "We'll see how it develops, perhaps we come to the conclusion that we don't need to do something like this and that we are perfectly content in exploring each other in the bedroom."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "Knowing us we'll end up asking Mum to join us for a night."

He blushed heavily at that. "Don't say you had the same thoughts I had about that."

"She is a beautiful woman, but since she is together with Amelia, that ship has long sailed, and yes, I've thought about seducing our mother." She said in a whisper.

"So have I, several times to be honest. But you're right, she's happy with Amelia and we are happy with each other, we'll just have to see what the future holds for us." He said before kissing her softly.

Nymphodora blushed a little but smiled at him none the less, and by now they were done with lunch. "What would you say about going to the last store on our list and then go home?"

He nodded and after paying the bill, the two young lovers made their way to the same alley they had apparated into, now apparating away to Diagon Alley.

The moment they appeared in the busy street, they had to smile at how everything seemed to be mostly rebuilt after the war, with the only real exception being the shop of Fred and George Weasley, which was to be expected how hard their store had been hit in the raids leading up to the battle.

"There is something I need to pick up love, I'll be right back, I'll meet you at Madame Malkins." He said with a smile.

Nymphodora nodded and gave him a quick kiss before she made her way to the shop, so she could get some quick work done on her work robes, needing a bit more room in the bust.

Fabian meanwhile made his way to the jeweler's next to Flourish and Blotts, which was the best in magical Britain. Nymphodora's birthday was coming up, and he needed a gift that would show her how much he loved her.

He spent almost half an hour scouring the shop for the perfect gift, he found a beautiful locket that would suit her perfectly. It was inlaid with several rubies, and since her favorite color was red, he decided to get it for her.

He had it bagged and hid it in his pocket, so he could add the two pictures later, one of their mother and one of himself.

He then made his way to Madame Malkins, seeing his sister exit the shop with a smile. "Hey love, got what you needed?" He asked with a smile.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and nodded. "Of course, it was a simple alteration, but one that was needed none the less, I would hate to show up to work with robes that show too much after all."

He only smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are most certainly right, my love. We don't want anyone to think that you did this for the wrong reasons."

Nymphodora nodded and kissed him softly as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they would Floo home.

…

When they arrived back at home, they were shocked to see their mother lying on the couch, clutching a pillow and sobbing her eyes out.

They hurried towards her and knelt down before her. "What's wrong Mum?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Andromeda smiled faintly and sat up, both Fabian and Nymphodora sitting down on the couch and cuddling up to her. "I suppose you haven't heard the news yet. Amelia was found dead in her office this morning. It has all the marks of a Death Eater attack and they are trying to figure out who it was. It just hurts to lose her now that we had finally found each other, I can't stand the loneliness anymore."

They both hugged her tightly and stroked her back. "I know this will not mean a lot right now, but you will find love again. Such a strong and caring woman deserves nothing less, and we'll always be here for you if you want to talk." Fabian said as he tried to console her.

Andromeda pulled them close and smiled at them. "Thank you, my sweets. It really means a lot to me that you want to help me through this, given how your relationship has developed."

"How couldn't we Mum. You have been there for us every time we were at our lowest, so how could we not help you at that same time. Our relationship will always take a second place when it comes to the woman who loves us both more than anything." Nymphodora said softly.

She smiled at them. "Thank you so much sweetie, and I know that I have no right to ask this of you, given your mate bond, but would you mind spending the night with me, I can't be alone right now."

They shared a look at that before smiling at each other. "We don't mind Mom, we would welcome it, as long as you don't mind us sleeping naked, we sleep more soundly when we do."

Andromeda smiled knowingly at that. "Of course I don't mind, since I do the same, as all Black's do. I hope that it won't be a problem."

"Hmm, having two naked and beautiful women in bed, nope, not seeing any downsides with this." Fabian said teasingly.

"I do hope that you two can suppress the urge to fuck each other while I'm in bed with you." Andromeda said softly.

They smiled and kissed her cheeks. "We won't do that Mom, but Fabian is cuddly in the mornings, so you might want to prepare for that."

Andromeda smiled at that. "I know he is cuddly. He has always been like that, and judging by your enhanced bosom, which looks very much like mine, might I add, you have found the one of the things your brother enjoys more than anything, he did the same to me, Bella and Cissa when he was a baby."

Nymphodora smiled at her mother. "Well, the famed Black sisters are quite generously endowed in the breast department, so it's not really surprising my dear mate loved yours so much when he was a baby."

Fabian blushed at that as he was pulled against his mother. "Don't worry sweetie, I am well prepared for you cuddling into me in the mornings." Andromeda said with a soft smile, leading his head to her lap, while Nymphodora did the same on the other side.

"I will always try to protect you two. I don't know what I would do with myself if you two got hurt as well, as much as I loved Amelia, and probably always will, no one could ever replace my children." Andromeda said as she stroked their hair, which calmed her down a lot.

Both Fabian and Nymphodora relaxed as well, but they couldn't help but wonder what would happen now. The Department was going to be in disarray come Monday, and Fabian just knew things would be quite hectic for a long time. But all of that would have to wait, because his mother's grief was more important than his job right now.

After a quiet dinner, an owl from the Ministry arrived, notifying Fabian and Nymphodora that they wouldn't have to come in until Tuesday, since a successor needed to be found for Amelia's position.

Since all three of them could use an early night, they made their way to the bedroom quickly after dinner, although Nymphodora was a bit miffed about the fact that she couldn't show her brother some of her new purchases, but she knew her mother was a bigger priority right now. The only thing she had forgotten was the fact that she had laid it all out on the bed already.

When they entered their bedroom and Andromeda saw the skimpy lingerie, she had to blush a little. "I never figured you were into lingerie Dora."

Nymphodora blushed bright crimson at that. "I bought it today. Fabian said he would love to see me in it, so I wanted to wear it for him tonight."

Andromeda smiled at her. "It's okay my sweet, we have all been through those phases at some point. It is something Amelia and I enjoyed as well in the earliest days of our relationship. It was quite exciting when we were still in Hogwarts."

"And with that I think it is time we go to bed, because as much as we love you, Mom, we aren't really ready to know about your intimate life back in school." Nymphodora said as her blush darkened.

Both Andromeda and Fabian smiled at her. "Some things are bound to come out in the coming days, Dora, so we should get more comfortable in telling each other these things, and besides, I've seen too much of your conquests over the years not to know a few things about your intimate life."

"She's right love. Chances are that this arrangement will go on for a while, so we best get as comfortable as possible with each other." Fabian said as he stripped himself to his boxers, making both women blush brightly.

He noticed and smiled at them. "You said it was alright if we didn't change anything in our sleeping habits, Mom. Usually we get undressed before we go to bed."

Andromeda smiled at him. "I know sweetie, you just caught me off guard a little." She said as she stripped off her dress, revealing a sexy set of underwear, making them both smile at her.

"It seems you had a similar idea with Amelia, right Mom?" Nymphodora asked as she stripped off her own clothes.

Andromeda nodded and smiled at them. "Yes indeed, but I guess my lingerie days are over now. There is no one else that will love me anymore."

"We will always love you Mum, no matter what happens." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda smiled as they stripped off the last of their clothing and got into bed, blushing brightly when she saw her son's dimensions for the first time.

Fabian noticed and smiled at his mother, getting into bed shortly after he was naked. "I take it you are at least a bit surprised about my dimensions?"

"Of course I am, I have never seen a penis that big. Your sister is truly a lucky woman." Andromeda said as her blush darkened.

Both Nymphodora and Fabian smiled at her. "What can I say Mum, my first and only man should be well endowed, and I knew that there are few men as well endowed as he is, and to be very honest, I was a bit scared as well when we made love a few days ago, but I should have known my brother was a very gentle and sweet lover."

Now it was Fabian's turn to blush. "Thanks love, way to embarrass me in front of our mother." He said softly.

Nym smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's okay love, Mum is used to this talk from us, but we really should go to bed, tomorrow we'll have plenty of time to talk about the future."

Both Andromeda and Fabian nodded as they crawled into bed, Andromeda ending up in the middle with her two children cuddled into her side with their heads resting on her shoulders, their hands linked across her stomach and one of their legs slung over hers.

Like this the two young lovers fell asleep, while Andromeda stayed awake for a bit longer, knowing that she had to tell the truth about their bond soon.

…

The following morning Andromeda woke with a soft moan because her son was cuddled into her back and she felt how his morning erection was wedged between her thighs, but what shocked her even more was that both Dora and Fabian had a hand on her breasts and were massaging them softly.

It had been a while since she had been touched like this, because even though she and Amelia had been quite intimate, they hadn't come to that stage in their relationship that they were comfortable enough to have sex with each other.

By now Nymphodora and Fabian slowly woke up and cuddled into her. "Good morning Mum, sorry for almost molesting you in our sleep." Fabian said softly.

She smiled and turned to her back, so that they could cuddle up to her a bit more innocently again. "It's okay sweetie, it's not like it was a conscious thing you two did, and I quite enjoyed it, although I can understand it is a bit confusing for you two, given your bond with each other."

"That's true, but I think you wanted to talk to us about that. I noticed you were thinking about something significant before you fell asleep." Nymphodora said softly.

"And here I thought you two were already asleep, but you're right. It is something significant I need to tell you about your bond, and the reason I didn't tell you sooner is because I was afraid of what you might think. Fabian is not your only mate, I am your mate as well. This is a form of a Metamorphmagus mate bond so rare that it only happens once every one hundred years, and as it so happens because we are all mated together, we won't feel the full effects of our bond until we complete it." Andromeda said softly.

Both Fabian and Nymphodora looked a bit shocked from that. "I never thought it would be possible. Is there anything else we need to know?" Nymphodora asked softly.

"Not that I know of, I didn't figure out the truth until a few days ago, and I was still coming to terms with that when Amelia got killed yesterday. I know this is a lot to process right now, especially since you two just found each other, but this is the truth of our lives at this point." Andromeda said softly.

They both smiled at her. "We'll see what happens Mum, but you know that now we will never leave you alone anymore. I think it will take some time for all three of us to process this, but we'll take it slow and see how our relationship develops."

Andromeda smiled and kissed their cheeks. "That is probably for the best, my sweets, but I hope you won't mind me joining you in bed from now on."

"We don't mind, as long as you don't mind waking up to us being as close to you as we were this morning." Nymphodora said softly.

"Of course I don't. I like having you two this close, like I always have." She said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled at her. "Now it makes sense why we don't want to be away from you, but it puzzles me why I haven't felt this pull to you before."

"That is easily explained my sweet. There was an order to this. You needed to truly fall in love with Fabian first, and accept that love before you two were ready to accept your love for me went further than a familial love. While it is not illegal in the Wizarding World, it is still frowned upon by some families. I always loved you, more than was usual for a mother, but I knew I couldn't reveal the full truth until your bond with Fabian was revealed, which before you ask is something I didn't know." Andromeda said softly.

"But why would you put yourself through so much pain Mum, Nym and I already feel the pull every day when we are at work, how do you cope with it?" Fabian asked softly.

Andromeda smiled softly at them both. "To be very honest it was difficult, but I had my dear sisters to ease some of the pain. You two know how intimate I have always been with Aunt Bella and Aunt Narcissa, and they are the only ones who know about what we mean to each other, and they agreed to help me until you two were ready to admit those feelings, and of course I would never blame you for this, since you two were a bit preoccupied with each other and your bond."

"We're glad you had someone to help you through this difficult time, and we will have to talk about what will happen now, but we want you to know that we don't mind getting a bit closer to you. We both feel something more for you than is usual for children to feel for their mother and we want to explore what this is between the three of us." Nymphodora said with a soft smile.

"I understand, so here is what I propose what we could do. I will make you two a nice breakfast, and in the meantime you two go and take a shower, so that you can think a little of our future together, because some things will change if you choose to accept our bond." Andromeda said softly.

They nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before rolling out of bed to make their way to the shower.

While Andromeda went to make breakfast for the three of them, Fabian and Nymphodora relaxed under the hot water of the shower. "What do you think love, could it be true that Mom is mated to us too?" He asked softly.

She sighed softly and relaxed against him. "I don't know, I mean I feel there is something more between the three of us, but shouldn't it have showed when Aunt Bella revealed that we were mated?"

He smiled and pulled her against him. "Perhaps, but you know that these bonds can't be explained through normal means. All that I know is that I love you and that I feel something more for Mom as well, and I know you feel the same."

She only nodded as she rested her head against his neck. "True, but I don't know what to do for once."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Then for once, let's just do what our hearts tell us. No planning, no elaborate thinking, just our feelings that tell us what is right, and I think we should take Mum out for a nice day, try to help her process Amelia's death a bit, although I think that would benefit all three of us."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you Fabian, even more when you say things like this, we'll see what happens today, although I think I know what the outcome of this will be." She said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Then shall we treat our dear mother to a day that she deserves?"

She nodded and turned off the shower, drying the both of them with magic. "You go on love, I need some time to process some things."

He nodded and gave her a deep kiss before he got dressed and made his way downstairs, leaving Nymphodora alone in the room.

The truth was that Nymphodora didn't really need to think about anything. She felt in her heart that it was true what their mother had said, all that she needed to do was to accept it for herself, the only way she knew how, by means of seduction, a trial and tested method she had used for years on her brother.

When she was dressed she gave herself a quick wink in the mirror and made her way downstairs for breakfast.


	6. Revelations

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C6: Revelations**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

The following morning Nymphodora and Fabian woke up early, again cuddled into the equally naked body of their mother.

Yesterday had been simply amazing and they felt Andromeda had fun on their shopping and museum trip through London and since they were forced to stay at home because of the investigation, they had stayed up for most of the night, talking about everything they could think of, except the one thing that needed to be talked about, that was something they had agreed to do today.

"Good morning princess, did you sleep okay?" Fabian asked softly as not to wake their mother.

She smiled and nodded. "Of course I did. I had the most wonderful dream about the three of us last night."

He smiled at her. "And you're going to make me guess what it was about?"

Nymphodora shook her head at him. "No love, I would rather wait until Mum is awake and we had time to talk about everything, because my dream felt like it was more of a premonition of things to come."

He just smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I'll get started on breakfast. You two deserve to be pampered every once and a while."

She smiled and kissed him softly before he rolled out of bed, while Nymphodora cuddled back into their mother. "We'll be down soon, my love."

He smiled at her. "You don't have to, I'll come up with breakfast for the three of us." He said as he blew her a kiss before he made his way downstairs.

At the sound of the door closing, Andromeda woke up with a soft smile when she saw her daughter cuddled up to her. "Good morning Dora, how did you sleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Amazing as ever Mum, it's almost as if you being in bed with us helps me sleep even better." Nymphodora said with a slight blush.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her cheek. "I must admit that having you and Fabian next to me helps me sleep better as well, which is something I didn't expect with everything that happened recently."

Nymphodora smiled and rested her head against her mother's breasts, smiling softly to herself when she noticed that her nipples were hard. "Getting a bit excited, Mummy?" She asked innocently.

"Of course I am. But we shouldn't start something we can't finish, and we should wait until your brother gets back, because this would be better done with all three of us here, and of course after we talked about everything." Andromeda said softly.

Nymphodora only nodded as relaxed again, Andromeda instinctively wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

Not much later Fabian returned to their room with a tray of sandwiches, orange juice, bacon and eggs. "I hope you two are okay with something relatively simple for today, I didn't want to be away for too long when we have a lot to talk about." He said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled and conjured up a table so they could eat in comfort.

Both of them moaned softly as they took their first bite, after Fabian had thrown off his robe and joined them in bed again. "I take it my cooking is good?" He asked with a smile.

They nodded at him. "Your cooking is still as good as Auntie Bella taught you, my sweet." Andromeda said with a loving smile.

Fabian blushed a bit as they ate, much to the amusement of his mother and girlfriend. "I don't get why you are so embarrassed about that compliment baby. Your cooking has always been amazing." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"Thanks love, it just takes some getting used to to hear that from both of you in such a loving way." He said softly.

Both Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "You better get used to it sweetie, because this is going to become quite the common occurrence if everything is confirmed." Andromeda said softly.

"And I suppose you want to go to Aunt Cissa and Aunt Bella to confirm everything today?"Fabian asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at that. "We don't have to, unless you two want to go and see your Aunts, because you two have already completed your own bond with each other the only thing we need to do is for you two to place your left hands on my heart, and then you will know the truth."

The two lovers shared a look with each other and gave each other a loving smile before doing just that, both of them feeling a connection being formed between them and their mother, one that went much further than the traditional familial bond.

For Andromeda it was a bit different. She felt something like a fire inside of her, and she knew it was her bond with her children react, making her lose at least twenty years, so that she was close to their age.

When Fabian and Nymphodora opened their eyes again, they gasped softly at the new look of their mother. "What happened to you Mum? You look almost twenty years younger." Nymphodora said softly.

She smiled at them. "Twenty two to be precise sweetie. This is the full effect of our bond together. It has given me more time with you two. Dora and I will actually stop aging until you are the same age as us, which is twenty two, and you will feel that you will age a bit quicker as well. So within a year we will probably be the same age."

They both smiled at that. "That is good to know Mum, because I've found that Fabian can go on for a while. So you will need that increase in stamina." Nymphodora said with a flirty wink.

Andromeda smiled and flicked her hand to the tray which held their plates, sending it to the side table before pinning her still naked daughter to the bed. "I think you will find that I have a lot more stamina than you give me credit for, my sweet Dora. I think by the time we are done today, you will be amazed at what I can do."

Nymphodora blushed a little at the intimate position, and her mother's swaying breasts that almost hung in her face. "Does that mean you are ready to go that far with us, even though you tried to let us wait as long as possible?"

"I know what I did, and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you two understand why I did it. I would have loved to join you two the moment you two recognized the bond in yourselves, but I just wanted to be certain that my heart was telling the truth about us." Andromeda said before kissing her daughter softly.

Fabian smiled and crawled over to his lovers, because he felt that he was allowed to call them both that by now. "I think that the real question right now is if you are ready for today."

Andromeda smiled at him. "I'm not really ready to make love to you Fabian, but I would love to see what you can do with that impressive tool, and I'm sure Dora wouldn't mind having it inside of her."

Nymphodora smiled and gave their mother a soft kiss before squirming from beneath her, kissing her brother deeply as she laid down next to him. "I would indeed love that, but I think we can do something we haven't done yet. Fabian loves my ass, and I was hoping to coax him into fucking my bubble butt, as he so affectionately calls it."

Fabian blushed a little at that. "I have told you why I call your gorgeous ass a bubble butt, but I will not be doing that today, it might be a bit extreme for our mother for now."

She pouted a little but pulled him close none the less. "Fair enough, but I want to take charge for once. The last couple of days I spent way too much time on my back. I want to ride that monster of yours."

He smiled and kissed her softly before laying down for his love, while their mother watched what was going to happen with clear interest. "I never expected you to be so submissive to your sister, sweetie." Andromeda said softly.

"It's not submission Mum, Nym likes to ride me and this way I can touch every single inch of her body, so it works both ways." He said as Nymphodora straddled him.

Andromeda smiled at them as her daughter slid her brother's cock inside of her, both of them moaning as she started riding him. Once again it amazed her how easy Nymphodora made love to her brother, and it was obvious that they both loved it tremendously.

She also knew that it would only be a matter of time before she would enjoy it herself, but for now she was content with laying beside her two children as they made love, but nothing could have prepared her for what happened when she molded herself against his side.

Fabian gave her a passionate kiss and let one of his hands glide down her body, pinching her nipple softly before trailing down further. "It's not fair to you if only we get pleasure from this, I can easily pleasure you as well." He said huskily.

Andromeda moaned and smiled at him. "Why am I not surprised to learn that you are experienced with pleasuring multiple women." She said with a smile.

He smiled at that. "It's not as bad as it sounds, I never engaged in orgies or something. it's just that most siblings I slept with usually wanted to be with me at the same time, especially the Greengrass sisters."

She smiled and moaned softly as he started fingering her, which made Nymphodora smile. "It sounds like our mother likes it Fabe, should we mix things up a bit and pleasure her together? Our dear mother deserves that from us."

He nodded and smiled at her as she got off him, moving closer to their mother. "Is that something you would enjoy, Mommy, to have both of your children pleasuring you?" He asked as he mimicked his sister.

Andromeda blushed and nodded as they started kissing their way down her voluptuous body, enjoying the new curves she had received through their bond. "I love the way your body looks Mom, you have always been beautiful, but now you are downright gorgeous. I can't wait to explore every inch of it." Nymphodora said huskily.

"I'm yours to do to whatever you want, my sweets." Andromeda said softly.

They smiled and gave her a passionate kiss before they kissed their way down her body, paying special attention to her erect nipples, making her moan loudly.

"You're so beautiful Mum, it's almost as if you and Nym are sisters now." Fabian said softly as he lavished his mother's body with loving attention.

Andromeda smiled lovingly at him. "Well, Dora and I are the same age now, so I suppose you could say we are sisters." She said with a wink, which got a moan from Nymphodora as she lost herself in pleasuring her mother.

"Dora, my love, I have an idea. Lie on top of our dear mother so I can fuck you. I'm so hard that it is becoming unbearable." He said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him. "And how do you want me brother? With my back down so Mom can tease me while you fuck me, or do you want me face down, ass up, so I can make out with her."

He smiled at her, knowing where she was going with this. "You know what we used to say as a joke, my love, face down, ass up, that's the way I like to fuck my sister, and I'm sure our mother won't mind making out with you while I make you scream again."

She smiled and laid herself down on top of her mother, moaning into her mother's mouth as she was pulled into a passionate kiss at the same time her brother slid his cock inside of her.

Fabian quickly found his rhythm, but knew he wouldn't last long at the sight of his two lovers making out with each other. "You feel so amazing Nymmie." He said huskily.

She broke away from the kiss and smiled at him. "And you feel amazing inside of me, baby. I will never tire of this feeling, and soon enough you will share the same with our mother."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her, burying himself even deeper inside of her. "I'm sure we will all share each other soon enough, but I can't hold it much longer."

Nymphodora smiled and got to her knees, with Andromeda immediately following her example. "I might not be ready to feel it inside of me, but I am curious about your taste." Andromeda said as she and Nymphodora started sucking him in turn, both of them moaning loudly as they tasted him.

Fabian groaned out their names as he shot his load into his mother's mouth, and Andromeda on her turn collected it all in her mouth to share it with Nymphodora.

When she was sure there was nothing more to be had, she turned to her daughter and kissed her deeply, sharing their love's essence with her, both of them moaning loudly from the taste.

"Your seed tastes amazing sweetie, a woman could get used to that taste." Andromeda said as she and Nymphodora cuddled up to him again.

He smiled and kissed them both. "Thanks Mum, it must be because of the amazing food we eat every day."

She smiled at that. "I think so too. But I must admit you two tired me out a bit. Do you mind if we take a nap?"

They both smiled at that. "Sure Mum, we would love to take a nap with you." Nymphodora said softly.

She smiled and kissed them both before the two women cuddled into their lover, the three of them falling asleep soon after, not even noticing they weren't covered.

…

A few hours later they woke up to a sharp gasp followed by "Oh Merlin, I'm blind, my eyes!" clearly in Draco's panicked voice.

All three of them groaned softly as the door slammed shut. "I guess we have company. let's go and see who Draco brought, although I can make a wild guess." Andromeda said as she summoned some clothes for them.

They nodded and quickly got dressed before they went downstairs, and as they got dressed, Andromeda noticed the tattoo's on her daughters neck and hip, but she decided to bring it up later, when they were alone again.

As they approached the living room, they could hear the laughter coming from two women, and Andromeda couldn't help but smile at that, because she knew the reason why her sister sent Draco upstairs to check on them.

"Good afternoon Cissa, Bella. Is there any particular reason why you sent Draco up?" Andromeda asked as they came in.

The two women smiled at her as they hugged her. "We had some last preparations to make for the etiquette lessons, so we sent Draco to get you, but I think in hindsight it would have been better if I went." Bella said with a smile.

"It would have been better, since you and Cissa both know what is going on." Andromeda said with a blush.

Bellatrix and Narcissa smiled at her. "We didn't really expect you three to accept your bond so easily, but congratulations Dora. You deserve this love more than anyone." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at both of them. "Thank you girls, but with everything that has been going on, I think the etiquette lessons can wait for a bit."

"We figured as much, but that won't stop us from having a day of fun with our sister, niece and nephew. You have all been working so hard recently and with everything that happened, we wanted to take you out for a bit, as soon as Draco gets his vision back." Narcissa said with a smile to her son.

"This isn't funny Mom, I never wanted to see that much of Fabian or Dora. There was a reason I was never present when he spent the night in the Slytherin Dorms." Draco said with a bright blush as he and Astoria came back into the room.

Fabian smiled at that. "Sorry about that Draco, but last night a lot came out, so we sought closeness to each other, and that is how we ended up."

Draco gave him a slight glare, which didn't have any heat behind it. "I know, but seeing all three of you naked is a bit much this early in the morning."

Everyone smiled at him. "It's okay Draco, I'll make it up to you tonight." Astoria said with a soft smile.

He blushed a little at that. "Not you too love, I can take it when my own family embarrasses me, but please not you. I can't handle that level of teasing." He said with a pout.

She smirked and kissed his cheek softly. "Who said I was teasing love. I know you want to spend some more intimate time with me."

"If you two could keep it in your pants until tonight, that would be most appreciated. We came here with news after all." Narcissa said sternly.

"Yes mother." Both Draco and Astoria said softly.

Narcissa smiled and turned to her older sister. "Now Andi, while we don't need to give any more etiquette lessons, we are here for another reason. We have been in contact with members of the Order and have a lead on who killed Amelia, but you will never expect who came forward as the prime suspect."

Andromeda smiled as she sat down. "Well, if you say it like that I can only think of Robert or Lucius, but I know they are both dead and buried, so it can't be them."

"It's not Robert and Lucius, but we found out that Greyback killed his assigned guards and fled back into the wilds. He is the one that rounded up the remaining Death Eaters and let them orchestrate the attack on Amelia." Bellatrix said softly.

"That bastard. He will pay for causing our mate so much hurt. He will wish he had gone to Azkaban by the time I am through with him." Fabian said with a growl, which shocked his mates and present family.

Andromeda pulled him into her arms and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay my love, there is no need for you to get yourself hurt or worse by going after him. We are going to take care of him the way we Blacks do best, by working from the shadows and using our head and resources. You can't just rush into battle anymore, not without hurting Dora and I."

He sighed softly and kissed her. "I'm sorry love, I wasn't thinking straight. Your idea is better for all of us."

Both Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at him before kissing his cheeks. "We knew you would see it our way love, and you know we don't want you to agree to things like this, but sometimes your emotions get the better of you, and in that sense you are truly your mothers son." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled at his two Aunts, who both had knowing smiles on their faces. "Cissy is right you know. Eliza was just as passionate when it came to protecting you. It was exactly the reason why Robert feared your mother so much. She would literally do anything to keep you safe." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I remember her doing that on so many occasions, and I remember that my three lovely Aunts were always there to calm her down again, preventing her from doing stupid things." He said as he relaxed into his mother's embrace.

They smiled at that. "We did, and we swore to her that we would always protect you, because somewhere she knew that Robert would one day do something to end her, and let me tell you that she died fighting. I heard Severus say that she took three Death Eaters with her." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "I never knew she was so strong. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree in that aspect."

"No, it certainly doesn't. Eliza would have been very proud of the man you have become, and even prouder to know that you found true love, which is one of the things she ever wanted for you." Narcissa said with a smile.

He smiled and had to blink away a few tears. "Thank you Aunt Narcissa, I don't remember much of my mother, but having you and Aunt Bella here to fill in the gaps helps me more than I could ever accurately describe."

The four women smiled and smothered him in a hug, and while Fabian would never admit it aloud, he would never object to being so close to the four women he cared so much for, and the fact that he didn't mind his head being lodged between their breasts was also something he would never admit to them, except maybe his two lovers.

"Now that we got the heavy talk out of the way, how about we go out for lunch. You three deserve that much after the rollercoaster of emotions you have all been through the last couple of days. I hear there is this new restaurant in Diagon Alley that has a lot of French cuisine." Narcissa said with a smile.

Hearing no objections, she hooked her arm through that of her nephew and stepped through the Floo, although they were going with a slight detour.

…

They arrived in Malfoy Manor, where Narcissa led her nephew to the couch. "You are probably wondering why we are here instead of going to Diagon Alley, and the reason for that is quite simple. I wanted to talk to you a bit about what is blossoming between your mother, your sister and you. I'm sure Andi has explained everything, but I must ask you to be careful with her. I know it is impossible for you to knowingly hurt her, but over the course of our lives she had her heart broken many times, and that is why at times she might be desperate for love, and my advice to you is to let it happen when she is like that. I know both you and Dora will treat her with all the love and attention you can give her, but I just wanted you to know, because she might not show it as much, but she is as stubborn as her sisters. The other thing I wanted you to know is that there was another culprit to the attack on Amelia Bones. We found out that Nymphodora's birth father, Ted Tonks also was involved, probably because of his twisted view that Andi should be with him. But I urge you not to tell Andromeda this just yet, Bella and I will tell her soon, she will hopefully take the news better when she hears it from us."

Fabian looked shocked at that, aside from all of the other emotions that ran through his body. "I promise to always take care of her the way she deserves, a woman like my mother should know nothing else but love and affection for the rest of her life. I also promise to not say anything about Ted's involvement, but I do have to ask why haven't I heard about him before?"

Narcissa smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What I am about to say, you must promise to stay between us, not even Bellatrix is to know about this. Ted is a muggle who used drugs to control her and keep her dependent on him. I'm sure in his own weird and sick way he loved her, but he saw her as property, not much unlike your Uncle Lucius or your own father. When he found out she was pregnant he tried to kill her by giving her a ludicrous amount of sleeping pills, but it failed due to her magic breaking the drugs down. She took that moment to escape and when I found her on my doorstep that night, I took her in and nursed her back to health, and made sure she was clean of all types of drugs. I helped her confront him when she went to the police to press charges against him. He wound up serving twenty years in jail for attempted murder and Andromeda swore to never again start something with a Muggle. When Nymphodora was born and we discovered her condition, we knew it had to be the Curse of Black, which was placed on our family by my grandmother. It said that any child father by anything less than a pureblood would be an abomination. Sirius has now lifted the Curse, but I felt you deserved to know why Dora was born a Metamorphmagus. But I digress. Lucius was of course not happy with the fact that my sister had given birth to in his words 'an abomination that doesn't deserve to live' and threatened to kick her out several times, but I always had the comeback that since he didn't have an heir yet I could easily leave with her and leave him without his precious heir. Andi, Bella and I raised Dora as best we could and when Andi got her own home we made sure she would never again be treated the way she was."

"I never realized how much you and Aunt Bella did for her, but if I had been in the position to do something for her back then, I would have without a second thought."

Narcissa smiled at him. "I'm sure you would have, and I know that you and Dora will love her the way she deserves to be loved. I just wanted you to know what happened in her past so you are prepared for when it gets to much for her to bear. My sister is a very strong woman, but with everything that has happened I find it a miracle she hasn't had a breakdown yet. So be prepared that it might happen in the next couple of days."

He nodded and gave her a big hug before they got up and made their way back to the Floo. "And you don't have to think of an excuse of why we are a bit later, I instructed Bella to distract your mates a little bit. She always has been quite adapt at distracting Andromeda, and since Dora is ninety percent like her mother, I'm sure Bella will have not troubles distracting her as well."

With that she again hooked her arm with his before they apparated to Diagon Alley.

When they reappeared, Fabian saw his two lovers and Aunt walking agonizingly slow to the new restaurant, neither of his two lovers noticing that they had appeared behind them. "What do you think Cissy, should the Ministry be reformed even more or would you think they should leave it as it is?" Bellatrix asked as though her sister and nephew had been there all along, and not had just appeared in the alley.

Narcissa smiled at her. "I think so minor changes wouldn't hurt, but I think they are done with the big reformations by now."

"Those were my thoughts exactly, but we have dawdled long enough, I'm sure you three are quite peckish after such an intense morning." Bellatrix said with a wink to her sister.

Andromeda, Nymphodora and Fabian blushed as they stepped into the restaurant, although Fabian had to hold back a gasp when he saw one of the girls that was serving.

"Don't tell me that even here we will find some of your earlier conquests, Fabian. I know that look." Andromeda said softly.

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "Knowing my luck there will be three of them here, but we'll see what happens. Just know that what happened in the past will stay there. I have no desire to love anyone else besides you and Dora ever again."

Andromeda smiled as they took a seat. "Good afternoon, would you like something to drink?" A young blonde girl asked with a smile, which quickly turned into a full fledged blush when she saw Fabian. "Bonjour Fabian, fancy seeing you here." She said softly.

"Hello Gabrielle, how have you been?" He asked kindly.

"Quite well, thank you. I hope you have been doing the same." She said softly.

"I am, thank you for asking, Gabrielle. I hope your sister is doing well too?"

Gabrielle nodded at him. "She is, she actually runs this restaurant with her wife, who I believe you know as well."

"Let me guess, Yvette?" He asked with a smile.

"Of course, no one else but you has been able to make her happy besides her. If you want I could tell her you're here when I have taken your order." Gabrielle said with a kind smile.

He shared a look with his mother and Nymphodora, who just smiled at him. "I would like that, if only to make sure there is no bad blood between the four of us."

Gabrielle smiled before taking their orders, flashing him a friendly wink as she walked away.

"I can't believe it, I've bedded three French girls in my life, and of course they now have a restaurant in Diagon Alley, what are the bloody odds." He muttered softly.

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at him. "It's okay sweetie, chances are that you are going to see most of your conquests at some point, it is inevitable with what your generation went through, but I do have to ask, how old was that girl when you shared a bed with her, because she looks awfully young."

"I never had actual sex with her, since she was only fifteen, but she did give me a blowjob behind the Beauxbatons carriage, but I must say in my defense that I did not instigate it with them. Gabrielle, her sister Fleur and Fleur's friend, now apparently wife, Yvette were all over my when they were at Hogwarts, Gabrielle especially wanted nothing more than let me be her first, and she did try every time I spent the night in Fleur's room in the carriage, and with both Fleur and Gabrielle being part Veela made it very hard to resist her. With Fleur I quickly knew I couldn't win, so I just went with it."

Both of his lovers smiled at that. "I'm glad you didn't go all the way with her. That could have landed you into a lot of trouble later on, even if they were the instigators of it all." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled as Gabrielle returned with their drinks, and to his surprise Fleur was with her as well. "I nearly zidn't believe it when Gabrielle said you where 'ere. It's good to see you again Fabian."

"It's good to see you again too Fleur, I never expected you to run a restaurant in England of all places, since I remember how cold you were during the Tournament." He said with a smile.

Fleur smiled at that. "It is all zanks to Yvette, she inherited a lot of money and we both wanted to start a restaurant 'ere, because contrary to popular belief we did love England, but Gabrielle said you wanted to know if everyzing was still bon between us, and as far as Yvette and I are concerned zey are. We both cared for you very much, but we 'ave found love wizt each ozer."

He smiled at that. "I'm glad for that. I have found love as well and I would hate for things to go wrong in the future because of our past together."

Fleur smiled at him. "Zon't worry, Mon Amie. I'm sure we will stay good friends, and you can rest assured that neither me, Gabby or Yvette will ever think otherwise for what happened all zose years ago. It was magic when it happened, I will admit, but Yvette completes my soul."

Fabian smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thank you Fleur, that means a lot to me."

She only smiled and bid them a good day before she returned to the kitchen, Gabrielle also taking her leave soon after.

"I'm proud of you love. It takes a lot of balls to say that to a former bedpartner." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I learned from the best, my love."

Andromeda watched the interaction between her son and daughter with a slight pout, although she had to smile when she felt his hand taking hers and giving it a loving squeeze. She understood she could not be intimate with them in public, and she knew they would return the affection they couldn't show her now once they were back home, but it still hurt a little.

As the food arrived they talked quietly to each other, mostly about who they thought was going to succeed Amelia as head of the DMLE.

After lunch Andromeda hugged her two sisters tightly before she took her son and daughter home, who once they arrived wasted little time in getting her naked and in bed again.

"You do have to tell me one thing Dora. When did you get these tattoo's?" Andromeda asked once they had cuddled into her.

She smiled at her. "I got the one in my neck just after the battle. I wanted something to remember those who gave their lives in protecting us, and the one on my hip I got before the battle, since I wanted something permanent of Fabian, just in case he wouldn't make it."

Andromeda looked a bit more closely at the one on her hip, seeing that it indeed was his name and birthday with a red rose above it. "I think it's sweet, but I can't understand why you didn't tell me."

"Honestly I forgot about them after the battle. We were so swept up in the post battle chaos that I didn't think about telling you about them." Nymphodora said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her daughter deeply. "I don't mind you having a few tattoo's, especially if you took them for such sweet reasons."

Nymphodora blushed and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, not even noticing that their mate had already fallen asleep, although they were not far behind.


	7. Ministry Madness

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C7: Ministry Madness**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

When Fabian and Nymphodora entered their department the following morning, it was still in a state of disarray, and on their desks they found a note to gather in the Department Lunchroom at nine 'o clock, which gave them an hour to prepare themselves.

Luna was already in his office and she gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're okay Fabian, I was so afraid they would come after you too."

He smiled at her, although he couldn't hold back the shiver that ran over his spine, knowing she was very close to the truth of that statement. "You should know by now nothing will ever keep me away from annoying my little sister."

She slapped his shoulder lightly, although she smiled brightly. "Don't you call me little, I'm almost as tall as you by now."

"Perhaps you are almost as tall as I am, but you are still a year younger than I am, so you will always be my little sister." He said with a smile.

She stuck her tongue out at him, both of them smiling at the immaturity of everything. "So, who do you think will be the new head of the Department?" She asked as they took a seat at his desk.

He smiled at her. "If I had to hazard a guess it is going to be Harry, simply because of his deeds during the war, although in that same extent it could be your girlfriend as well."

Luna smiled at that. "Talk about a conflict of interest if 'Mione gets the position. With Harry we can at least say there is no romantic attachment, from both our sides."

Fabian had to laugh at that. "I think my mate and my mother would have my head if that was true, right after they laughed their asses off."

"Your sister I understand, but why would your mother do the same?" Luna asked intrigued.

Too late he noticed his slip, and now he knew he had to tell his best friend. He applied some of his best privacy charms on the door and looked her in the eyes. "What I am about to tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone else just yet, not even Hermione."

"When have I ever told anyone else your secrets. It will be safe with me." She said with her patented dreamy smile.

"We found out that Nymphodora is not my only mate, and that my mother Andromeda is mated to both of us, so you understand that we want to keep this quiet. Both Dora and I don't know how or why it happened, but after the news of Amelia's death we were glad to be there for her from now on." He said with a similar smile to his best friend.

"I knew Ms. Bones was seeing someone before she died, but I never figured it was your mother, but I am glad you and your sister have an extra person to love, Merlin knows you three deserve every bit of happiness, and you don't have to worry, I'll keep quiet for as long as you need me to." Luna said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks Lu, that means a lot to me."

Luna smiled and relaxed into the hug, like she always did when he hugged her. "Can I be honest with you Fabe?"

"I would prefer it Lulu, you know you can tell me everything." He said softly.

"If you hadn't been mated to your sister, and now to your mother as well, and I hadn't fallen head over heels in love with Hermione, I know we would have ended up together. No one else besides my girlfriend knows me like you do." She said at a similar tone.

He smiled at her. "I know that would have been the case, but I know that even if we didn't end up together, we would be best friends for the rest of our lives. I care a lot about you Lu, akin to how a brother cares for his sister, and that is how I will always see you as."

"You're my big brother as well Fabe, I just couldn't imagine my life without you in it, but I think we better make our way to the lunchroom, it's almost nine.

He nodded and followed his sister to the lunchroom, and coincidentally his lover met them in the hall. "Good morning brother. Curious to see who our new department head is going to be?"

"Of course I am. It always pays off to know who is in charge." Fabian said with a smile.

Nymphodora smiled at him, and although they had agreed to keep their relationship at work strictly professional again, she couldn't help but squeeze his hand lovingly.

He smiled and stole a quick kiss from her as they entered the lunchroom, where Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was already present.

"Good morning Aurors and members of the Department. As you all know several days ago Amelia Bones was found murdered in her office, and as it stands we have launched a full investigation on the culprits, and we will need every available Auror on it, wou of course need a Department Head, and after two days of interviewing willing contestants, I am proud to present the new Department Head, Hermione Granger." He said with in his deep baritone.

Hermione stepped out from behind him and smiled at everyone. "Good morning everyone. I will try to be a suitable replacement for Ms. Bones, and I will pay each individual department a visit today to answer any questions and clear any doubts that are there. Like the Minister said every asset we have at our disposal will be put to use to aid in the investigation on Ms. Bones' assassins. There are a few promising leads we are going to follow up on, and I will elaborate on that when I brief the Auror Department personally."

There was a polite applause from the entire department and Fabian had to smile when Hermione caught his eye, although it was only for a second when his sister squeezed his hand a bit harder than was necessary. "There is no need to be jealous of Hermione, my love. She is in a relationship with Luna, remember."

"I know, but wasn't she one of the first you spent your nights with? People say you always remember your first bedpartner." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled at her. "Do you remember yours then?"

She smiled at that. "I do and I'll tell you about it later, when we're home, although Mum will probably have a few embarrassing stories about her."

He only nodded as Hermione round up her speech. "That is all for now, I will look forward to talking to all of you a bit more personally throughout the week."

Everyone applauded again and made their way back to their respective departments, Fabian and Luna not even noticing that they were being followed by Hermione.

...

The moment they were back in his office, Hermione stepped in as well, applying some privacy charms on the door. "I'm sorry to barge in like this Fabian, but I was wondering if we could talk."

He smiled at her. "Of course we can, Hermione. I'm guessing this is about our past together and how the future will look?"

"Astute as always, but that isn't the only thing. As you are probably aware, your secretary is my girlfriend, and since I know how close a friendship you have, I thought it was prudent to talk about what happened at school." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and nodded at her. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry. I realize that my promiscuous behavior at school was far from appropriate, and I want you to know that I have since found the love of my life."

Hermione smiled at him. "So I've read, congratulations on that. But there is no need to apologize. I was a willing participant in our trysts, and I enjoyed every night we spent together, but as amazing as they were, it could only be a childhood fling in school. You know that don't you? I also want you to know that I will never hold anything that happened in school against you, as long as you don't mind a daily visit from your boss to pick up her girlfriend."

"Of course I don't mind, as long as you don't mind if Nymphodora and I are a little bit intimate in our offices, nothing to over the top of course, but it helps numb the pain of an entire day's separation for both of us, and thank you for being so kind about this, although I shouldn't have expected any less from you." He said with a smile.

She blushed a little at that, but smiled anyway. "I won't mind if you do that in your offices, but I hope you still know the meaning of being discreet."

He nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. There was more reason than my intellect that I was sorted in Ravenclaw after all."

Hermione smiled and gave Luna a soft kiss on the cheek before she removed her charms. "Very well Mr. Black, then I will allow it. I'll come by later today for a progress report.

"Of course Ms. Granger, I'll have it on your desk by the end of the day." He said as Hermione made her way out of his office.

When she closed the door Luna smiled dreamily at her boss. "Isn't she the best. She is willing to be open about everything."

Fabian smiled at her. "While I think you are a bit bias when it comes to your girlfriend, I happen to agree, although I expected it. She is an avid reader of the Prophet, so she knew how it was between my sister and me. Add to that the fact that her girlfriend is my secretary will only work out for us in the long run." He said as he took some Death Eater files out of his cabinet.

"So, what's on the agenda for today, boss?" Luna asked with a smile.

"We're going to see who had the opportunity and motive to kill Amelia, so I figure the Death Eaters are a good place to start." He said with a smile to her, although he already knew who was responsible for the crime, and he wanted to talk about that with Hermione later today.

Luna nodded but saw there was something else as well, but decided to keep quiet for now, knowing he would tell her when he was ready.

The remainder of the day was spent browsing through the various files and by the end of the day he took the file belonging to Fenrir Greyback with him. "I have to bring this to Hermione, I'll bring her back here when I'm done."

"Sure thing Fabe, I'll tidy up a bit." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

He nodded and made his way to Hermione's office, knocking on the door with a smile. "Enter." He heard Hermione say in the most professional voice he had ever heard her use.

He entered her office with a smile and choked back a chuckle when he saw how much she had already changed to the room. He placed some privacy charms on the door before he placed Fenrir Greyback's file on her desk. "I have found some information in Greyback's file that might be of use, and I have more information from a very reliable source that he did not work alone. You might want to work with Muggle police on this one, because I know from my source that Ted Tonks, Nymphodora's father is involved in this as well."

Hermione looked at him with a quirked eyebrow. "And what source might that be, Fabian? I can't just go to our liaison with the Muggle police department and have him arrested."

He smiled and took a seat. "The source is my Aunt, Narcissa. She still has a vast network of people who gather information for her, and she told me some things that I unfortunately can not elaborate on. But take it from me that he has plenty of motive to kill Amelia. I can tell you that Amelia and my mother were involved before she was killed. Ted Tonks has already served twenty years in Muggle prison for attempted murder on my mother when she was pregnant with Dora. He gave her a ludicrous amount of sleeping pills, but her magic burned them off quickly enough. He still believes that my mother should be his, and yes, that means exactly what you think it does."

Hermione frowned a little at that. "I could have never guessed that it could be so bad, and I do hope your Aunt will use her contacts for our benefit in the future as well, perhaps I should invite her over for tea at some point, but that is a concern for later. I know you love your mother dearly, especially since I know what happened to your birth mother, but I must urge you not to go after him yourself. With your information we can bring him in soon enough."

He sighed softly at that. "I can't promise that Hermione. There are several things that have happened in the last few days that make me very protective of my mother, and everything inside me tells me to hunt him down and end him."

"Could you tell me about that, or is it something you would rather keep to yourself?" Hermione asked softly.

I could, but you do have to promise that what I say to you now will never leave this office. Because this is deeply personal not only for me, but for my family as well, and my family has suffered enough through the War."

She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile, the one she had used on him time and time again whenever they had shared a bed and he was worried they were going to be discovered. "You know of my mate bond with Dora, and we have discovered that my mother is also a part of that bond, so you could say I am in a three-way relationship with my mother and sister, and as wrong as it sounds and may be, we love each other dearly."

If Hermione was shocked, she didn't show it. "It is certainly a lot to take in, but I have learned to take everything in stride recently. I'm not one to judge others, not unless they deserve it anyway, and your actions during the war have earned you a lifetime of non-judgment from me."

He smiled at her. "I'm thankful for that, but I did promise Luna I would take you to her once we were done talking. I will try to refrain from going after Greyback and Tonks for as long as I can, but when I get a lead on their whereabouts before you do, I'm going to follow up on it, and I can't promise they will survive either."

"I promise you that we will put every available resource to use to find them and convict them, by legal means, which will mean both of them will get life sentences in Azkaban. Please, I beg of you, let justice run its course." She said pleading.

Fabian sighed softly. "I will try, but I can't make any promises. If my mates are in danger, I will stop at nothing to protect them, consequences be damned."

"That is all I can ask for. If you can give me until next Monday, I promise to have something substantial."

He nodded at her. "That is something I can live with, but no later than Monday afternoon. Now let's get you to your girlfriend, we've talked enough for today."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she hooked her arm through his offered one, the two of them walking to his office with a smile.

When they got there, Fabian was unsurprised to see his mate waiting for him. "I should have known you went to talk to our new boss. Clearing the air, love?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

"Partly yes, but there were some other things that I need to talk about with her, but I'll tell you all about it when we get home, are you ready, my love?" He asked with a smile.

Nymphodora nodded and smiled at him. "Of course I am, we didn't even have our customary lunch today."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'll make it up to you tonight, and we shall make it up to Mom together." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She blushed a little at that. "Let's keep any and all intimacies to ourselves before we have an even bigger audience."

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice evening, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do."

The two girls blushed as they made their way to the Floo, while Fabian and Dora remained behind in his office, relishing in each other's presence.

…

When they stepped out of the Floo half an hour later Andromeda was waiting for them with a smile. "You two are late, what kept you?" She asked with a playful pout.

They smiled and gave their mother a kiss. "Sorry Mum, we were kept by our new Department Head for a bit, and of course once we were alone it turned into a little make-out session, we're sorry to have kept you waiting." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda smiled and kissed them both. "It's okay, your Aunts just left, and they had some information that shocked me."

"What's wrong Mum?" Nymphodora asked concerned.

She smiled and pulled her two lovers into her side. "Cissa told me who is behind Amelia's murder, and even I didn't think he would sink so low. You see Dora, your father Ted was involved. He has always been obsessed with me, he has already served twenty years for almost murdering me and still he wants to have me under his pitiful control. Greyback is not even the real issue here."

"We're here for you Mom, now and forever. He will not get close to you without answering to us. I explained our situation to Hermione Granger, our new Department Head and she has asked until Monday before we do anything. I told her that I could give her that, but after Monday I will find them both and end them." Fabian said seriously.

The two women shared a look with each other. "Please don't love, if something were to happen to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself, please let the Department handle this."

"It's not just you and me anymore, my love. Once I might have accepted it eventually that you would charge in without thinking, but Mom will not, and I can't blame her either, because I will not stand for it either. We both know that we can only hurt the one we love with this crusade. Let Hermione and the Aurors handle this." Nymphodora said softly.

He sighed softly at that and relaxed into their arms. "I know, but they both hurt people I love and I just can't sit idly by and let those bastards be free."

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled and kissed his cheeks. "And we love it that you are so protective of us, but it will be better for everyone if we let the Aurors handle it." Andromeda said softly.

"Fine, but you can rest assured that I will be very much involved with this investigation, and will be there when they are brought in." He said softly.

They smiled at that. "That's fine love. As long as you don't do anything rash." Andromeda said softly.

He smiled and kissed his mother softly. "I promise I won't Mum. I can't hurt the two women that mean more to me than my own life."

Andromeda shared a quick look with her daughter and then smiled at her son before straddling him, and it was only now he noticed she wasn't wearing her usual dress, but a pair of jeans that really brought out her best feature, but all thoughts were halted when his mother kissed him passionately, going as far as to tangle her hands in his hair.

On instinct his hands went under her tightfitting top and caressed her breasts, making her moan softly.

Nymphodora saw where this was probably going, and she decided to fix a nice dinner for them, so that their mother could have a little private time with him.

Andromeda and Fabian didn't even notice, because they were too busy ridding each other of their clothes, and since Andromeda was wearing considerably less than he was, she soon was in just her underwear. "Don't you think we're going a bit fast love?" She asked softly.

He smiled at her. "As I recall, you came on to me this time, mother. But I don't mind having you almost naked on top of me. I'm enjoying the view immensely." He said huskily.

She smirked and kissed him again. "I figured you would, but I think we should eat first, then we can go on for a bit longer."

"Does that mean you are ready to make love tonight, Mom? Because I'm getting hard just by thinking about it." He said softly.

"I can feel that, my love, and yes, I want to feel you inside of me tonight, and I'm sure we can find a way to include Dora as well." Andromeda said huskily.

Fabian smiled and kissed her again. "Oh I know we will, but if you don't mind getting off of me, because it is getting really hard to restrain myself here."

Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly. "Who said you had to restrain yourself love. Dora is fixing dinner for us, so we have at least half an hour to do whatever we want to each other."

He smiled at that. "Wouldn't you rather have me take my time with you, my love? Or did you really want to have a quickie on the couch as our first time."

Andromeda sighed softly and got off him, cuddling back into his side. "You're right I suppose. I just have to be as close as possible to you now that another ghost from my past has resurfaced."

"I understand that Mum, and we're here for you. We will do whatever need to protect you, and I have to be honest with you and tell you that Aunt Cissa told me what happened to you in the past, which is the reason why I reacted so strongly." He said softly.

She smiled at that. "I figured she would at some point. What happened to me was absolutely horrible and I wouldn't trade what the three of us have for anything in the world, but I can't promise to hold it together when they ask us to speak before the Wizengamot."

"And we will be there every step of the way. He will never get his clutches in you ever again, not as long as Dora and I are around. We both love you beyond any form of reason and to make sure we can keep you safe, I'll talk to Hermione tomorrow and ask if I can take some time off until they are captured, just to make sure you are safe. I know Dora will want to do the same thing." He said as he kissed her.

"I damn sure will, I don't care what Ms. Granger says, I will make sure to bring them in for questioning, and this time I will personally bring Greyback to Azkaban in chains, and if he tries anything I will end him in a heartbeat." Nymphodora said as she entered the living room with their dinner floating behind her.

Both Fabian and Andromeda smiled at her as she also let her clothes fall off her body while she walked, until she was in her underwear, much like her two lovers were, and Fabian had a lot of trouble not to stare at them while they ate, and the two women noticed it as well, smiling to themselves a little.

After dinner Nymphodora gave Fabian a soft kiss and a wink as she made her way to the family library, leaving her mates alone in the living room, since she had heard every word they had said to each other, and she felt that they deserved a first time without her present, like she had with her brother as well.

Andromeda smiled and gasped softly as she was was picked up in bridal style and carried off to the bedroom, and she had to blush at the look of love in her son's eyes. She had always wanted her true first time with a man to be this way, and now, twenty years after Ted first raped her in one of her drug-dependent hazes she was going to get her wish.

As Fabian laid his lingerie clad mother on their bed, he had to smile at how innocent she looked, like a blushing bride on her wedding night. "Are you sure you are ready for this Mum?"

She nodded and pulled him into a kiss. "I am, I need to forget what happened to me all those years ago."

"I will make some new and happy memories with you, if you tell me what happened." He said softly.

She sighed softly at his request, but knew she couldn't say no to him. "I could never say no to you. During the time Ted kept me in a drugged up and chained at his side, he raped me almost daily and I was too weak to do anything against it. It has taken years of Muggle therapy, several potions and no less than three Healers at St. Mungo's to make me forget about everything, but still even after twenty years there are times that I remember the night that first he raped me." She said with a slight shiver.

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her neck softly. "I'm sure you will never truly be rid of him, but me and Dora will do anything to make sure he will never lay a hand on you again."

"Then make love to me Fabian, I want to forget those years more than anything, and focus on the future I will make with my son and daughter by my side. I want to feel every single inch of that huge cock of yours inside of me." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and laid her down, and he started kissing his way down her body, paying special attention to her breasts. "I love the feeling of your body beneath me, Mom. you're so soft."

Andromeda moaned and tangled her hand in his hair, vanishing her bra with a quick flick of her hand. "And I love the way your tongue dances around my nipples. It have always known you really enjoy big breasts, but I don't mind, they're yours to do to whatever you wish."

He smiled at her. "I want to take my time with you, my love. I want to show you exactly how much love and attention a beautiful woman like you deserves."

She blushed a little from that, because no one had ever talked to her like that, not even her sisters, who had made sure to shower her with all the love and attention she wanted after it happened, but this felt different, more intimate. "I already know you are an experienced teaser, but please, I want to feel you inside of me. I need to feel your cock in my pussy before I lose my mind." She said almost in a begging tone.

"Wow Mum, I never knew you even knew such coarse language. But I'm afraid you will have to endure a little bit longer, because I do plan to taste you before we get to the main course of tonight." He said as he peeled off her soaked thong with a smile.

Andromeda pouted a little, but moaned even louder when he started eating her out with a vigor not even Bellatrix could muster, and while she knew she shouldn't be thinking about her sisters when her son was trying and succeeding to bring to a mind shattering orgasm, but she couldn't help it. Her sisters had been the only real lovers that she ever had before Amelia, and even they couldn't hold a candle to the shear pleasure her son was now giving her. "Fabian love, I'm going to cum soon. You are too good at this."

He pulled back for a second and smiled at her. "That's what a lot of girls have said mother, but right now I will admit I'm trying to give you the best orgasm you ever had in your life."

She smiled at him. "You are well underway to do that my love, but that can be achieved with your penis in my vagina even better. Yours will be the last and only cock I will ever need inside of me, with the only exception of Dora, of course, but we'll see how that develops. Right now I'm craving to suck that cock of yours, because I will not have that inside of me without any form of preparation."

He only smiled and kissed his way back up her body, moaning softly into her mouth as she kissed him again, and she moaned as well when she tasted her juices on his tongue.

"Now it's my turn to tease you, my son, and you will learn that your sister has gotten this from the Black side of the family." She said as she teasingly kissed her way down his body.

He groaned softly as his mother placed teasing kisses around his cock, while she smirked at him the entire time. "Enjoying yourself, my sweet?" She asked with a coy look.

He could only nod at her, and it made Andromeda smile that she had such an effect on her usually so composed son, and without giving him further warning she took his dick into her mouth.

Fabian sucked in a breath and groaned loudly as his mother gave him the best blowjob he had ever received, and that included the ones his sister had given him.

"I think it's time to mount this bad boy, or did you want to be on top?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm okay with whatever you are comfortable with Mom, but I can't promise my hands will be still." He said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled and kissed him. "I don't want your hands to be still, my love. I want to feel your hands all over my body, but in favor of controlling the pace in our first time, I'll be on top if you don't mind."

He smiled at that. "I don't mind one bit Mum, I would love to touch your amazing body while you ride me."

She smiled and straddled him, but ground against him before she let him slip inside of her, making her moan loudly. "Merlin, it feels amazing to have your cock inside of me. A woman could get used to this kind of pleasure, and I now also know why Dora loves this so much."

Fabian smiled at her as he let his hands glide over her body, paying special attention to her luscious breasts before coming to rest on her ass. "And now I know who Nymmie got her bubble butt from. I love to sink my fingers into it already."

Andromeda blushed at that as she started riding him. "You know love, most girls would be offended if someone said they had a bubble butt, but I know that you love it on both me and Dora, and more importantly the reason why, so we don't mind it that much."

He just smiled at her as they found a nice rhythm, both of them reaching for every part of each other's bodies they could reach. "I love you so much Mom, I wish this night would never end."

"I wish the same, but the next time we do this, we will do it with the three of us here. Nym was very sweet to let us have this first time together, and we are going to repay her for that kindness, but I can feel you are close, and frankly, so am I, but you know you can't cum inside of me just yet, but anywhere else is fair game." She said with a moan.

He smiled as she got off of him. "Then I want to coat your breasts with my spunk, it has been a wet dream of mine for years."

She smiled and gathered her breasts close together. "Shoot away love, your targets are ready." She said with a sultry wink.

"And don't forget your dear sister Fabian, she needs a fix of her favorite drug as well." Nymphodora whispered huskily in his ear before kneeling next to their mother, who she kissed deeply.

The sight of both of his lovers stark naked in front of him and making out with each other was too much, and with a loud groan he shot his load all over their breasts, the two women wasting little time in cleaning each other up with their tongues. "Hmm delicious. A woman could definitely get used to this." Andromeda said with a soft moan.

He just smiled and laid down next to them. "And a man could get used to your beautiful bodies next to him every night, but I must admit that I'm kind of tired, do you girls mind if we get an early night?"

They nodded and kissed him softly. "Of course we don't mind, while you don't have to work tomorrow, I do and Hermione has asked me to come in early because she needed to talk about some things." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"What do you mean, I don't have to work? Have I been sacked already?" He asked a bit confused.

Nymphodora smiled and shook her head. "Of course not, but I Floo'ed Hermione while you and Mom got busy, and she fears that someone might come after Mum next, so I pitched the idea to have you be her protection, since they need me to hunt for them, and she was fine with it, so until they are apprehended, you are to stay here with our dear mother and protect her, and in the meantime Luna will be working for Hermione. Once this is all over you can come back and do your job again."

He smiled at her. "Then it's okay. I would hate to think that me wanting to go after them a little too forcefully landed me in trouble already."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, my loves. Right now we should get some sleep." Andromeda said with a smile.

They nodded and kissed each other softly as they cuddled up to each other, with Fabian in the middle of his two lovers, and it didn't take long before the three of them were asleep and tangled up in each other.


	8. Protection Duty

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C8: Protection Duty**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: I know it's been almost two weeks, but life has been crazy and I've barely had time to write, and the fact I was stuck almost three-quarters through the chapter probably didn't help as well. I do hope you enjoy the chapter and that it makes up for my absence a bit.**

Two days later Fabian and Andromeda woke up after Nymphodora had already left for work, and it felt a bit strange for both of them to not have their mate here next to them.

Over the course of the last two days, they had talked a lot about this arrangement, and after a heated love-making session between the three of them, Fabian relented and accepted their reasoning that he would be the best option to stay at home and protect their mother.

Andromeda kissed his softly and rested her head on his chest. "Good morning lover. Did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

"Of course I did, I had my darling mother next to me after all, although I'm missing my sister a bit." He said as he wrapped an arm around her naked shoulder.

She smiled and kissed him. "I miss her too, but I have to admit that this is better than sitting at home all alone."

Fabian smiled at her. "I'm sorry that we made you feel so lonely Mom, maybe we can arrange something for you at the Ministry, that way you won't have to be alone."

Andromeda smiled at that. "Perhaps, but I have never done a day's work in my life, so what could I offer the Ministry?"

"Experience in the ways of pure-blood society, and I'm sure if I talked with Hermione and Luna, we could arrange something, if you want to be my secretary, that is." He said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at him. "Do you really think that will boost your productivity, to have your mate working so close with you?"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I think it will be very beneficial to my productivity. You'll be able to keep an eye on me and Nym at work and you won't be so lonely anymore. So it really works both ways."

"If you say so, then I will think about it, my love. But for now we are a bit at a loss for things to do, or did you have something in mind?" She asked huskily.

"As a matter of fact mother, I have, and it involves a nice, long, hot bath and the two of us. We can certainly use it after last night." He said with a soft smile.

Andromeda blushed a little at that, since her two mates had taken the entire night to love her like they felt she deserved to be loved, and for the first time she had tasted her daughter's cock, which of course was as big as Fabian's, and although that was something she didn't mind, she did feel a bit sticky from their cum on her body, and while she knew it was her own fault when she let them cum on her breasts, she would never complain about it, since it was one of the best nights she had spent with both of her mates. "I would love that baby, I'm still sticky from last night."

"With the amount of cum Dora and I left on your breasts, I'm not surprised, but it was quite hot to do that last night."

Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly. "Perhaps we could have a repeat performance tonight, my love. I think neither you or Dora will mind that."

He smiled and kissed her deeply. "We don't mind, but I actually have an idea for tonight, but I will be keeping it a surprise."

"I don't mind being surprised when it comes to you two, you should know that by now, my sweet son. Now, I think you promised me a bath, and you know a gentleman should always honor his promises, and especially to his lovers."

Fabian gave her a soft kiss and smiled at her. "That's why I kept talking to you for a bit Mum, it gave our bath time to fill." He said as he picked her up in bridal style and walked into the bathroom.

Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly as he stepped into the tub and she could relax against him, and she did once she felt his arms lock around her waist. "I can't remember the last time I have been able to relax like this." She said with a soft sigh.

"I'm glad you finally get to relax, I can't even imagine how it must have been for you in the last couple of years." He said with a soft smile.

She smiled at that. "I got by, mostly because of my dear sisters though. I'll admit that it was pretty lonely sometimes, but Bella and Cissa always made sure I had someone to talk to. Bella would come by daily and sometimes even spent the night when you and Dora were in school, but I never felt better when you two were at home again.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly. "I could say the same, but it would be a lie, and I will not lie to you, but in a way I was lonely, which is probably why I did what I did at school."

"What you and Dora did at school doesn't matter anymore, even if I gave you two so much grief about it. We have each other now, and that it all that matters." She said with a content sigh.

Fabian smiled at that. "That's most certainly true Mum, and I wouldn't have it any other way, and I'm sure Nymmie would say the same if she were here right now."

"I know she would, because she is quite like you in many ways, just a lot less serious about most things, but I have always felt that was part of her charm." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Nymmie has a lot of assets that make her irresistible, but I fell in love with her and you for deeper reasons."

"I have always loved you two, more than was normal for a mother. But I knew I couldn't say anything with everything going on. I was terrified something would happen to you or Dora. Every day I lived in fear, hoping that you two would be safe, and I will admit that my fear was more for you than Dora. You were still at a school that was infested by Death Eaters, who wanted nothing more than to end you. I was so happy when the battle was over and I held you in my arms again." She said softly.

"I was never any more happy than when the three of us hugged after the battle. I felt complete for the first time in my life."

Andromeda smiled at him. "So did I, it was the first time in a very long time I allowed my feelings for you and Dora come to the front. I had become quite adapt at hiding them in recent years, but in that moment I didn't care."

He only smiled and kissed her neck as he felt his mother relax against him, and as her breathing evened out he wrapped his arms around her waist a bit more before he reheated the water and closed his eyes.

…

Later that evening Andromeda was relaxing in the living room, while Fabian was preparing dinner for them, since Dora was due to be home any minute, even if she was almost two hours late at this point.

When the Floo indeed burned green a minute later and her daughter stepped out with a smile, she couldn't help but smile herself. "Good evening love, how was your day?" She asked after accepting a hug and a kiss from her daughter.

"Interesting to say the least, but I'd rather wait for our love to join us before I tell what happened today." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at her. "He'll be right here, my sweet. He is making us dinner, in fact he insisted on it."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "Well isn't that sweet of him. We should give him a special treat to thank him afterwards, or did my brother treat you several times today?"

"No he didn't. We sat in the bath for quite a while before we cuddled up on the couch, and that was basically our day. So I'm brimming with energy." Andromeda said with a smile.

"That's unlike him. Usually he doesn't have that much restraint." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her softly. "Oh how I wanted to, but I wanted to make tonight special for all three of us, and he didn't push for anything. He just carried me to the bath and held me until we fell asleep.

Nymphodora smiled at that. "It seems our lover is really working on showing you how much he wants to be a gentleman for us. I think it's really sweet."

"That it is, so might I suggest that we dress up a bit for him. I think our lingerie would entice him enough, wouldn't you think?" Andromeda asked softly.

Nymphodora nodded and gave her mother a kiss. "I think so, yes. I think you would look exceptionally hot in black lace."

"And I know that you would look amazing in red, my sweet, I think our lover will be a hot mess before we even go to bed." Andromeda said as she flicked her wand over the both of them, replacing both of their underwear with the lingerie they would wear for their lover tonight.

She smiled and relaxed against her mother, after she changed her working clothes for something a bit more comfortable, but still making sure she kept everything hidden for him.

A little while later Fabian entered the living room with three plates of food for the three of them. "I thought I heard your angelic voice, love. How was work?" He asked after giving her a kiss.

She smiled at him. "Work was fine love, we made a lot of headway with the case already. Ted is in custody and we are closing in on Greyback. By the looks of it we'll have him in custody this week. So there is no need to go rogue and hunt him yourself. Hermione and Luna have worked tirelessly to do this for us. They want to see you hurt no more than we do."

"I won't go rogue, my loves. I had a lot of time to think in the last few days. But tell me, how did you manage to find Ted so fast?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Hermione contacted the Muggle Police Department and got his information, after which she sent no less than three Aurors to arrest him, although I was not one of them for obvious reasons. They are currently interrogating him and last I heard he is on the verge of talking." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her. "That's good to hear my love, but we can talk more after dinner. I'm anxious to know what you two think."

Both Andromeda and Nym smiled at him before they kissed him and started their dinner, both women moaning softly at the divine taste.

Fabian only smiled and started his own dinner, and he had to admit that it tasted better than the most things he had cooked recently.

"This is delicious love. Where did you get this recipe?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

"Hermione gave it to me. She said it was a popular recipe with Muggles who date each other, and I have to admit that it is something I will make more often, since you two seem to like it so much." He said as he relaxed against the couch, while his lovers cuddled up to him.

"It was delicious love. This is something definitely worth repeating." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "Don't tell me you're tired already love. We are just getting started tonight." He said huskily.

Nym smirked at him. "Of course I'm not tired, I just want to let dinner settle a bit before we do any strenuous activities, but you are right in one thing, tonight will be a long night."

"Not too long though, you still have to work tomorrow Dora." Andromeda said with a smile.

She pouted a little at that. "I know. I would love to stay in bed with you two all day tomorrow, but unfortunately that will have to wait until the weekend."

"I promise to take you two out on Saturday, and treat you to a nice dinner afterwards. it'll be our first date as mates." He said with a smile.

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled and slung a leg over his. "Such a gentleman, but you know there are few places in Wizarding London where we can be seen intimate together."

"I know Mum, but I Owled Fleur when you were asleep, and she has agreed to give us a very private booth in her restaurant. Only her sister will disturb us there." He said with a smile.

Andromeda only smiled as she rested her head against his chest, while Nymphodora did the same on the other side.

Fabian smiled at them and wrapped an arm around their shoulders, getting a content sigh from his two lovers, and once again he wondered what he did right in a past life to deserve two loving women as his mother and sister.

…

When they moved to the bedroom a few hours later, Andromeda and Nymphodora pushed their lover to the bed after ridding him of his clothes, minus his boxers. "Lay back and relax my love, we want to do a little strip show for you." Andromeda said huskily.

He swallowed heavily as they started to undress each other slowly, while keeping their eyes on their lover, and as more flesh was revealed his boxers slowly transformed into a tent.

By the time they were both naked, Fabian was looking very close to ripping off his boxers and ravaging the both of them. "I know what you want, my love, but try and hold on for a bit longer. We have an idea that you might like." Nymphodora said huskily.

He nodded and tried to relax as his lovers crawled onto the bed and towards him, resembling two cougars that were stalking their prey.

"Here is what the general idea is baby. I know you have been dying to fuck my ass, and I think I'm ready to take that monster of yours in there, and I was thinking while you have fun back there, I will entertain our dear mother." Nymphodora said huskily.

"Are you sure about that my love? I wouldn't want to hurt you." He said in a similar tone, since that was the only tone he could produce right now.

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'm more than sure, I'm craving it right now. I can make sure it won't hurt through my ability, so please brother, fuck my bubble butt."

He smiled and kissed them both as his lovers laid down on the mattress, Nymphodora on top with her ass stuck out. Fabian couldn't help himself as he cast his Cleansing spell and started eating her out from behind, dragging his tongue over her rosebud, making his sister shiver deliciously. "Are you ready love?" He asked softly.

She nodded and moaned as he pressed the tip of his dick against her asshole and she couldn't help but shiver from the excitement that ran through her body.

Andromeda saw and kissed her deeply. "Focus on me love, that way you won't feel the pain so much." She said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed her mother as she trailed one hand down her body, finding an erect nipple almost immediately. "I will Mum, if you will focus on me at the same time. I intend to show you exactly why I was known to be such a tease."

Andromeda moaned and bucked her hips into Nymphodora, making the pink haired witch grin broadly, before she herself moaned as her brother slid his dick into her asshole."

"Gods Nymmie, you're so tight back here. It feels amazing." He said with a groan.

"That's because you're the first, last and only person to ever fuck me there, and the feeling is definitely mutual. It feels amazing to feel your cock in my ass." She said with a loud moan.

He smiled and quickly found his rhythm, while Nymphodora trailed her hand downward to their mother's pussy, smiling when she reached the trimmed bush she had. "I think we have another thing in common to please our lover with, Mum. Fabian enjoys a bit of public hair on a woman."

"I know love, that's exactly why I let it grow a bit. Usually I trim it to nothing, but I could certainly get used to it if it makes our love happy." Andromeda said as she softly pinched her daughter's nipple.

Nymphodora moaned as her mother mimicked her actions, slipping two fingers into her pussy with an almost predatory grin. "You're not the only one who knows how to tease, my daughter. I was a whole other woman before I met that bastard. I'm as much a part of the legend of the Black sister as your Aunts." Andromeda said softly.

"I know Mum, Aunt Bella told me all about your exploits in school, and now I know exactly where my own behavior came from." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda blushed slightly at that and moaned loudly when her daughter hit her G-spot, making her squirm beneath her.

Meanwhile Fabian was loving every moment. His sister's ass was amazing and squeezed him in all the right ways, and he knew it wouldn't take him long to cum. "Nymmie, you're milking me dry with your amazing ass. I'm going to cum."

"Shoot it inside my ass love. I want to feel every drop." She said huskily.

He smiled and kissed her neck softly before he shot his load into her ass, making his sister moan as both she and their mother came as well, although that didn't stop either from caressing each other's bodies.

He pulled out gently and smiled at them as they made room for him to lie in the middle of them, which he of course did without hesitation.

"You were as amazing as ever, my love, but I do hope you're up for a second round, Mum has undoubtedly teased you all day in the hopes you would give in, and she desperately wants a turn as well."

He smiled and kissed them. "Give me a few minutes to recuperate, love. Fucking your divine ass has taken a lot out of me." He said softly.

The two women smiled and slung a leg over his. "Take all the time you need baby, we've got all night, and if Dora is okay with it, all day tomorrow too." Andromeda said as she traced the muscles of his abdomen.

"You know I will never miss out on a chance to make love to you Mum, I'll be okay in a minute, but perhaps my dear sister can get me ready for you." He said with a smile.

Nym smiled at them both. "I would love to brother, I think I still know how to get your cock hard, and you don't have to ask Mum, he is just as much your mate as he is mine."

He smiled and groaned as Nym started sucking him. "It looks like you're enjoying it love, would you mind if I helped your sister get you ready for me? I'm craving the taste of your cock."

"You never have to ask love." He said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her way down his body, quickly joining her daughter in sucking his cock.

After a while Andromeda straddled him as she slid his cock inside of her, moaning all the way as inch after inch disappeared into her.

Fabian smiled at her as she started riding him, and all he could look at were her breasts that bounced deliciously every time she came down. "You know there is a lot more to enjoy when you don't have your eyes glued to my chest, don't you love?"

"I know Mum, but I was just mesmerized by their bouncing." He said with a slight blush.

Andromeda and Nymphodora both smiled at him. "It's okay sweetie, we both know how much you love big breasts."

Nymphodora then flashed her mother a sultry wink as she crawled up to him, leveling her own enhanced chest with his lips, and almost on instinct he took one of the erect buds between his lips.

He of course didn't forget his mother and let his hands roam across her body, mapping every part of her gorgeous body with his fingers. This made Andromeda moan loudly and she bent down to nuzzle his neck, placing soft kisses on the tender skin. "I love you two so much. I couldn't imagine my life without you two in it."

"Neither could we without you Mum, and we promise that we will never leave you again after this is over." Nymphodora said softly.

Andromeda smiled and kissed her softly. "That is something we will have to talk about when our minds are not driven by lust."

Nymphodora nodded and smiled at their mother, before they both heard a groan below them. "As much as I love this, I'm going to cum soon." Fabian said softly.

Andromeda moved off him and motioned her daughter close. "Shall we make him cum together love?"

She nodded and gave their mother a kiss before they sucked him to an orgasm together, both of them moaning as their lover's seed filled their mouths.

When the two women were sure there was nothing more to be had, they cuddled back up to their lover, who was still panting heavily from the exertion. They smiled and kissed him softly. "I think we better get some sleep, I can see you are both tired." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nymphodora and Fabian nodded and gave her a soft kiss, and when Nymphodora and Andromeda cuddled into his side, they quickly fell asleep.

…

The following morning Nymphodora woke up with a smile as she was still cuddled up to her brother, while her fingers were linked with those of her mother across his stomach and both of them had a leg slung over his, effectively claiming their lover. Deciding to have some fun when her lovers would wake up, she focused and morphed into her Aunt Bellatrix.

When Fabian woke up a minute later and noticed the curly black hair on his shoulder he startled a little, because he only knew one person with hair like that, and he was pretty sure she was not here last night, but as he looked closer he had to smile at his sister. "Nice try Nymmie, but I can still tell it's you, no matter how much you look like Aunt Bella."

"What gave me away. I thought I had everything down." She said in Bellatrix' voice.

He smiled and kissed her. "It's your nose, my love. That cute button nose of yours will never change."

She blushed a little as Andromeda woke up, and because Fabian was still kissing his sister, she really thought that Bellatrix was in bed with them. "Morning Bella, mind explaining why you are here in bed with us, and naked for that matter."

Fabian smiled and kissed his mother softly. "It's not Bella, love. Nymmie tried to be funny."

By now Nymphodora had morphed back into herself. "Can't blame a girl for trying, I just wanted to see your reaction."

They both smiled at her. "Well for a second I thought you really were Bella, but your nose gave you away, and since I spent a few years wiping that nose, I know exactly what it looks like."

Nymphodora blushed at that. "And on that note I will prepare for work. Otherwise this will turn into an embarrassing conversation pretty quickly."

Both Andromeda and Fabian smiled at her before they gave her a kiss. "Then I'll go and prepare you a nice breakfast, it's the least I can do for you."

She smiled at him as she made her way to the bathroom, with Andromeda in tow while Fabian made his way downstairs to prepare some breakfast, and since he figured he would have a little while before they were done, he could make it a bit lavish for his lovers.

He settled for lavish sandwiches, since his darling sister still had to get to work today, but he made sure she wouldn't go hungry until dinner tonight for which he had something special planned, something he hadn't even told his mother yet, and he planned to keep it that way.

Half an hour later his two lovers came down, looking slightly more awake then when he left them.

"Did you two enjoy your shower?" He asked as he put their plates on the table.

"We did, it was long overdue that we spent such quality time together. Wouldn't you say Dora?" Andromeda asked with a smile.

Nymphodora only nodded and kissed her two lovers before she dug in. "This is absolutely delicious Fabe. Where did you learn to make these?"

Aunt Cissa taught me actually. She said it was something Mom enjoyed a lot when she lived there, so I figured I'd see how much you like them, but think this is something worth repeating?"

Nymphodora smiled and nodded as she continued eating, and both Fabian and Andromeda had to smile at the delightful sounds she made as she ate.

After breakfast Nymphodora gave her two lovers a kiss. "I'll see you two tonight. I'll be back around five. I promise."

"Have a good day at work love, we'll be awaiting your return eagerly." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled and flashed them a wink before stepping through the Floo, leaving her two lovers alone again.

"So love, what is the plan for the rest of the day. I know we can't really go anywhere, but I'm sure we can think of something productive to do today." Andromeda said with a bit of suggestion in her voice.

"Already insatiable, aren't you my love? I'm of course not opposed, but I was hoping we could visit Aunt Cissa and Aunt Bella." He said with a smile.

Andromeda pouted a little bit but understood where he was coming from. He didn't want her to feel like a prisoner, and that her sisters were near and dear to them. "I would like that, and thank you love. I think a day with my sisters is exactly what I need to take my mind off things."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I knew you would like it, and for tonight I have a surprise for all three of us, something I know we will all enjoy, and no, no amount of flirting will make me tell you."

"Are you absolutely sure about that love, because I can do things for you that I am sure you haven't even tried with your sister yet, and I am quite willing to do them as well." She said as she let a hand roam under his shirt.

He smiled at that. "Aunt Bella told me how adorable you are when you don't get your way, so no, I'm not going to tell you yet."

She pouted and crossed her arms over her sizable chest, pressing them up even further, sure that it would entice her son to spill his secrets. Much to her chagrin though, it didn't have the desired effect when he merely wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"I just want to surprise you and Dora, is that so wrong of me?" He asked softly.

"Of course it isn't, it's just my curious nature that wants to know everything, and perhaps the fact that I haven't had a positive surprise since I found out I was pregnant with Dora might have something to do with it too." She said softly.

"Trust me that you will love this Mum, I can guarantee it." He said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly, relaxing against him when she broke it. "Can we just stay here for a while longer, I just want to be close to you for a while."

He smiled at her. "Of course we can, you know I will never object to having you this close, especially when the view is this good." He said as he glanced at her sizable cleavage.

That made her blush a little. "You know it is all for you my son. No one will ever see more of me than you and Dora will."

"I hope so, no one else but my sister and I are worthy of such beauty." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love it when you get all possessive of us love. It makes me feel all warm inside."

"I have always been possessive of the ones I love, even more so of you and Dora, mostly because I have never loved anyone as fully as I love you and Dora, even the feelings for Luna, who is the only one I had actual feelings for, pale to the feelings you and Dora stir up inside of me."

Andromeda couldn't help but blush from those loving words, and she knew that a visit to her sisters wasn't going to happen today. She wanted to keep her lover close and comfortable more than anything else today.

…

That evening Nymphodora had indeed come home on time for his surprise to work, and right now he was waiting for his two lovers to change into their nice clothes, and he had almost begged his sister to wear a dress tonight, which she thankfully agreed to.

When they came down his jaw dropped, they were in matching dresses, albeit in different colors, and his sister had even gone so far as to wear some light make-up tonight. "You two look absolutely gorgeous in that."

"Thank you love, that means a lot to us. Shall we go, or was there something you wanted to do still?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

He shook his head and held out his arms for them to take, apparating them to his location instead of using the Floo connection.

When they reappeared, Nymphodora and Andromeda had to smile. They were in front of the restaurant owned by his former lovers Fleur and Yvette.

"We'll have the restaurant for ourselves tonight, and Fleur mentioned preparing something special for us.

They smiled and kissed his cheek before they walked in, where they were greeted by Gabrielle, who showed them to their table with her ever present smile.

Throughout dinner they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, glad to share this intimate moment with each other, and they just couldn't resist sneaking loving glances at their lovers.

For Fabian especially this was a nervous time because of what he was about to do, and by the time their dessert was served, his nerves had doubled.

"Mum, Dora, there is something very important I need to ask you." He said once they were done with dessert.

The two women smiled at him. "You know you can ask us anything love." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled nervously and reached for the two boxes in his pocket. "Since there will probably not be another opportunity to do this in such a setting." He started as he slid off his chair and onto one knee between them. "What I am trying to ask you is, will you two do me the honor and the pleasure of having your hands in marriage?"

For once his sister was at a loss for words, and his mother looked like she was on the verge of tears as they seemed to communicate with their eyes alone. "Of course we will marry you love, there is nothing we would like more than to call you our husband.

He smiled and kissed them both deeply, accompanied by the applause from the three blondes in the restaurant.

He flashed them a smile before he turned his attention back to his lovers. "Thank you for this, you don't know what this means to me."

"I think we do, so how about we pay the bill and go home." Nymphodora said softly.

"Zere is no need for zat. Your dinner zonight was on ze 'ouse." Fleur said with a smile.

"Thank you Fleur, I promise I will make it up to you." Fabian said with a smile.

She smiled at him. "Take care of your mates like you 'ave done with all your lovers and zen zere is no reason to make it up to us."

He smiled and nodded before giving all three of them a quick hug, leading his fiance's outside afterwards, where they quickly apparated home again.


	9. Information

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C9: Information**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters.**

A few days later Fabian and Andromeda stepped into Hermione's office at the Ministry of Magic, since she had some news for them regarding the current investigation, and even though Ted Tonks had been caught and was going into his fourth day of interrogations, they were no closer to finding out Greyback's location.

"Good morning Fabian, I trust you are doing well?" Hermione asked once they had taken a seat.

He smiled at her. "I've been doing good, thank you for asking Hermione, I trust you have been doing good as well?"

"Of course I have, Luna has been the best help I could have had these last few days, and we have been able to get some leads on Greyback's location, which we are verifying right now." She said with a smile.

"Well, since your girlfriend has always been very good at keeping people on a schedule and thinking out of the box, it comes as no surprise, although I do think you're a bit biased, since she is your girlfriend." He said with a teasing tone.

She smiled at that. "I guess you're right, but bias is not always bad, certainly not when it pertains to the ones we love, as you well now by now."

He and Andromeda blushed at that. "You told her too, didn't you Fabian?"

"I did, because I know that she will never tell another soul, which plays into our plan perfectly." He said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "You know her better than I do, so I believe you."

"I can almost feel the love between you two, it is equal to the love I feel between you and Nymphodora, which makes sense when you three are mated together." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at her. "I'm sure you remember how I was in school, picture that but focused on two women who I love more than anything in the world, which I why I wanted to ask you for a small favor once this is all said and done."

"This sounds interesting Fabe, I'm all ears." She said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "It's nothing big, and I think you will like it. Since you and Luna work so well together in more ways than one, I suggest a trade, where Luna will become your secretary and I will hire my mother as my own. That way all three of us will be able to be close to each other and temper the separation we are bound to feel, especially since my mother is all alone at our home at the moment."

Hermione smiled at that. "I think that is something that can easily be arranged. You know I have a soft spot for you, and I think it will be easier for Luna and myself as well, and I understand that you would want this after everything is said and done, and are you okay with this Ms. Black?"

Andromeda smiled at the young woman. "I am. For a very long time I have wanted to be close to my son and daughter, especially after everything was revealed. I'll be honest and say that I was wasting away at home, even with the support from my dear sisters. I want to be a part of something again, and I think I can contribute a lot to the Department due to my intimate knowledge of the pureblood society and the uncanny ability to keep my dear mates in line, at least that is what they always say."

"Then it is settled, once this is all said and done, you are welcome to take over Luna's position as Fabian's secretary. We wouldn't want to waste a woman of your impressive skills by sitting at home, and now that we are on that topic, I have some information on the case that you want to hear. Even after the interrogations we did, Ted Tonks doesn't want to give us anything, so we were forced to extract his memories, and it showed that he and Greyback took their orders from someone, and that Ms. Bones was just the first target. We discovered that most of your family was on the hit list, as well as other pureblood families that helped the Order in the War." Hermione said with a smile.

"So that would mean their orders came from the Death Eaters then, we can work with that. Perhaps we can ask Aunt Cissa who could be behind this." Fabian said mostly in thought.

Andromeda smiled and put a hand on his leg. "We should ask Bella as well baby, she has intimate knowledge of the Death Eater movement, intentional or not."

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but why does Bellatrix still have contact with the Death Eater movement?" Hermione asked softly.

"That is easily explained, Ms. Granger. My sister was never a voluntary member of that movement. Her case is much like mine, the only difference being that she was forced to marry her abuser. Rodolphus Lestrange supplied her with a powerful potion that guaranteed her loyalty to the movement in the First War. When she finally broke free from that control, she helped bring the movement down from within, along with a few others that she trusted, and she still keeps in contact with those people, but unfortunately I can't divulge any names." Andromeda explained with a smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "I completely understand Ms. Black, forgive me my curiosity, but I do hope to be informed if you find information that can help us in this investigation."

They both smiled at that. "Of course we will Hermione, and you don't have to worry about me going rogue anymore. My mates had excellent points why I shouldn't do that." Fabian said with a smile.

"I can imagine, but I do hope you will excuse me, I have another appointment in a few minutes, but feel free to stay in the Department for a while. I'm sure Nymphodora wouldn't mind the company." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian and Andromeda nodded and thanked her again for her time, making their way to Nymphodora's office afterwards, wanting to surprise their love.

As he expected Nymphodora was hard at work with her head in a file, not even noticing how her lovers walked up to her. "Working hard love?" Fabian whispered seductively.

She smiled as she turned to face them. "Of course I am, my loves, although I am surprised to see you both here."

Andromeda and Fabian smiled and gave her a soft kiss. "We had some things to discuss with Hermione about the investigation, as well as discuss some things about the future, and since she had another appointment, we decided to surprise our lover with a visit." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Well I do like the way you two surprise me. Would you like to join me for lunch, they're serving burgers today." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"Or we could take you out for lunch and tell you what we talked about. You don't need to lose yourself in these files the entire day." Fabian said with a smile.

Nymphodora nodded and kissed them both before getting up. "You're of course right love. I just want to make sure I know what we are walking into when we go to arrest Greyback in a few days. He's bound to be on alert after the last time.

They smiled at her. "We know, and it's only good that you want to be prepared. But we have some information that might help you prepare, but we can't do that here." Andromeda said with a smile.

"I understand, so did you two have a place in mind where we can eat quietly. I'm curious on what Hermione told you." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"And you know we want you to know as well, my love, but not here, too many false ears may be listening." Fabian said softly.

She nodded and kissed them both as they made their way back to the Floo system.

…

When they arrived at one of the more upscale restaurants of central London, Andromeda led them to a quiet booth in the back, after using a bit of magic to make sure there would not be any questions about their lack of reservation.

Once the waiter had taken their orders, Fabian silenced their area, making sure that they would not be overheard or interrupted. "Now that we are truly in private, we have some news that might help you prepare a little bit better. Hermione found out that they were not the minds behind this plan, but that there is someone else pulling the strings, and that there are more targets. We will go to Cissa and Bella to find out if they know who could have done this while Hermione prepares the capture of Greyback, and once this is all over we can all be together, even at work."

"Do you have any idea who could be behind this?" Nymphodora asked softly.

"I have an inkling, but I will need to confirm it. We do know it is someone from the Death Eaters, so our list of suspects is rather short at the moment, since most of them are either dead or in Azkaban." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

They both smiled at that. "The inner circle is thinned but not completely caught yet, so it might be prudent to start the search there, they have lost the most power since Voldemort's defeat, so they have the most to gain in an attempted coup." Nymphodora said softly.

Fabian looked like something slapped him in the face. "I'm such an idiot, we've been looking at this all wrong. This is not an attempt to kill the ones that opposed them, they actually want to take power without Voldemort leading them. This could be much bigger than we originally thought."

Andromeda smiled and shook her head. "No love, that's not it. Their numbers are too few to pull that off, so they have resorted to assassinations, which has been a favored tactic of the Death Eaters for a very long time, because they did the same before the First War as well." Andromeda said softly.

"Then we will find out what is going on and make sure that they are stopped, for good this time." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Andromeda and Fabian nodded at their lover. "Indeed, but let's not get this heavy topic get our mood down, there is nothing we can do if we do it together." Fabian said with a smile.

"We've heard you say that in other circumstances as well, love." Andromeda said with a wink.

He blushed a little at that, much to the amusement of his two lovers. "Don't worry love, tonight we'll show you exactly what we can do." Nymphodora said with a similar wink.

His blush darkened a bit at that, he was of course used to a woman's teasing, but to have his mother and sister say it so openly was a new one for him, even if it was under the spells he had up.

They smiled at him. "Don't be embarrassed love, you know we are only teasing you." Andromeda said softly.

"I know, but it takes a bit of getting used to hearing you both do that in such a loving way." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "We know it is a bit up front, but no one knows us here, so we can show you how much we love you."

He only smiled at that as they made their way to the front to pay, since Nym had to get back to the Ministry soon.

When they were outside they quickly stepped into one of the alley's. "We'll see you tonight love, I'm sorry we can't go with you just yet." Andromeda said as she kissed her softly, Fabian doing the same afterwards.

"It's okay, this will sustain me through the day. Have fun at Aunt Cissa. I'll hear what happened tonight." Nymphodora said softly.

Fabian and Andromeda nodded and gave her another kiss before she apparated away, leaving her mother and brother in the alley.

…

Half an hour later Fabian and Andromeda stepped out of the Floo in Malfoy Manor, Andromeda was greeted by a familiar sight. Both Bellatrix and Narcissa were reading a book in their respective chairs with a glass of wine next to them. "Good afternoon sisters. I hope we are not interrupting anything?"

Both women looked up and smiled at their sister and her son. "Of course you're not Andi, you know we never mind you or your son coming to visit." Narcissa said as she and Bellatrix stood to hug them.

As she expected Fabian lingered a bit in his hug with Bellatrix, mostly because she was his favorite Aunt and he loved to be close to her.

"To what do we owe the honor of this visit Andi? Not that we don't love it, but we figured you, Fabe and Dora would be glued to each other's sides for a few weeks." Narcissa said with a knowing smile.

Andromeda and Fabian both blushed a little at that. "We actually came with a question and some news. We found out that Amelia's murder was only the first. Apparently there is a hit on our entire family, which can only mean the Death Eaters want to end us all."

Both Narcissa and Bellatrix looked shocked at that. "I really thought we would be rid of them after the war, do you know who could be behind this?" Narcissa asked softly.

"I think I know. It is the only one of those bastards that we didn't kill or imprison yet, and I really wish I did when I had the chance. As far as I know and have heard from Felicia and Adriana, Rodolphus the only one who is still on the loose that could have such a grudge against our family, which in a way would make sense if you think about it. Rodolphus still wants me back, Ted wants you, and Greyback wants Fabian dead because of what happened during the War." Bellatrix said softly.

"How long ago have you heard this Aunt Bella?" Fabian asked softly.

She smiled at him. "They Floo'ed yesterday night. I wanted to let you know at some point today, but Andi told us you had an appointment with the new head of the DMLE."

He smiled at that. "Yes, Hermione wanted to talk to us and give us an update. She is the one that actually told us about everything."

"You mean to say that Hermione Granger is the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? I should have known that would happen some day." Narcissa said with a smile.

Fabian smiled and nodded. "Draco's crush on her wasn't unsubstantiated, and neither was mine to be honest. She deserved to be in Ravenclaw for her intellect alone, but I get why she was sorted into Gryffindor in the first place. She is the perfect person to get the Department on the rails again, and move it forward into the future, no offense to Amelia of course. The brightest witch of her age should have such a position."

Andromeda wrapped a possessive arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. "I sure hope you don't have that crush anymore, you are mine and Dora's."

"Would I ever asked you to marry the two of you if there were any other women in my life. Hermione is a close friend that I have known for a long time, and Luna is my little sister. They were the only ones that I formed a bit of an emotional connection with." He said before kissing her softly.

Bellatrix and Narcissa gasped softly at that. "You really don't waste any time do you, Fabian." Bellatrix said with a smile.

He shook his head and smiled at his Aunt. "Knowing what was going on, I couldn't wait anymore. It was going to happen anyway, and I won't deny either of them the happiness they deserve more than anything."

Narcissa and Bellatrix gave them both a hug. "Congratulations to all three of you. All of you deserve this, as much as you say it is about Dora and Andi."Narcissa said softly.

"Thank you Aunt Cissa, that means a lot to me." He said softly.

Narcissa smiled at him. "And I know you'll make them happy, and in return they will do the same for you. You deserve it as much as they do, because you have been through as much as they have."

He smiled at her as he pulled back, taking his place next to his mate again.

"I'll ask Felicia and Adriana about Rodolphus. They'll find him within two days if I tell them this is urgent." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Andromeda nodded and smiled at her sister. "Thank you Bella, that means a lot to me, but I will have to admit that Ms. Granger knows that we get our information from your contacts, but doesn't know who they are, and she won't find out from us either. She has asked if we can come to you for other issues as well."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "I think I should make an appointment with Ms. Granger on that subject, so you can tell her that she can expect an owl in a few days."

"We will tell her later today, when we pick up Dora from work." Andromeda said with a smile.

The two women nodded and poured them a glass of wine, so they could leave the heavy topics behind them and focus on the more important conversations, namely the wedding the two sisters had to plan.

…

Later that afternoon a slightly tipsy Fabian and Andromeda walked into the department again, Nymphodora was already walking towards them with a big smile plastered on her face when she saw the state of her brother.

"I see the visit with Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissa went well." She said as Fabian almost fell into her arms.

Andromeda smiled and nodded. "It did, your brother just can't handle the drinking of the Black sisters."

"He could never handle his alcohol, but I know he only drinks when he is excited about something." She said as she positioned her brother in a more neutral position against her side.

"I'll remember that in the future, but I was wondering if Ms. Granger was still here."

Nymphodora smiled and nodded. "She is, she and Luna are finishing up the last things in her office. I take it you have more information for her?"

"I do, and I think we should deliver it to her in person." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Perhaps we should knock first though. You never know what she and Luna might be up to." Fabian said with a slur.

The two women smiled at him. "That speaks for itself love, and perhaps you should keep quiet while we go and talk to her. You do tend to get a bit loose lipped when you are tipsy."

He ran two fingers over his lips, as if he was zipping them up.

They smiled and kissed him before the trio walked to Hermione's office, Nymphodora knocking on the door with a smile. "Are you decent Ms. Granger?"

There was a quick ruffle of clothes when a disheveled Hermione opened the door. "I am now, Ms. Black. I thought you went home already."

"My mother and slightly tipsy brother have some information for you, and they wanted to give it to you in person." Nymphodora said with a smile.

Hermione smiled and opened the door fully, revealing an equally disheveled Luna.

Fabian giggled at them when he saw the love bite in Hermione's neck. "I see you have found out about Luna's obsession with hickey's." He said as he took a seat.

Hermione and Luna blushed a little at that as Andromeda told her everything her sisters had told her, while Nymphodora busied herself with keeping her brother's attention on her by parking herself in his lap.

Fabian didn't seem to mind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

Nymphodora moaned softly from that. "Not yet love, we don't want our boss to see something that used to happen behind closed doors."

He pouted a little but rested his head on her shoulder none the less, and Nymphodora had to smile at just how pliable her brother had become when he was intoxicated.

Meanwhile Andromeda had explained everything to Hermione, who had turned quite pale from the news that the Death Eaters were still at large, and apparently more vicious than ever.

"I promise you that nothing will happen to you or anyone of your family, and that we will use every resource available to hunt them down and arrest them, even if it takes every resource we have available, and I do hope you will tell Bellatrix how thankful we are for her information." Hermione said determinedly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "You'll have the chance to thank her in person, Ms. Granger. She wants to speak to you in person and has asked me to inform you that she will send an owl with a request for an appointment tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and nodded at her. "Then I will await her letter with anticipation. I have heard a lot about the eldest Black sister."

"Bella does have quite the reputation, but most of it has not been of her own making, but I am sure she will explain that herself. For now I think I will take my son home before his sister's advances can't keep him occupied anymore." Andromeda said with a smile.

Hermione nodded at that. "Since I know how he is when he is tipsy, I think that is for the best. Not even Luna will be able to keep him in line once he gets going."

"Then I wish you a good evening Ms. Granger. I look forward to the next update." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nymphodora helped Fabian to his feet and flashed Hermione and Luna a wink, which the latter returned with a smile.

As they walked through the Halls of the Ministry, Fabian was having more and more trouble keeping his hands to himself, and it took everything Andromeda and Nymphodora had to not apparate them home on the spot, impossible as it may be. "If you wait now and let us have a nice dinner when we get home, I promise to do anything you want afterwards." Nymphodora said softly.

That seemed to work as he quietly followed them to the Floo system, which made both of them smile brightly.

…

After dinner the two women led their lover upstairs, and for now Andromeda was content with letting her son and daughter get busy together. She would have plenty of time with him in the coming days.

The moment they entered the bedroom, she gave them both a kiss before making her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath, I trust you two will be able to entertain yourself for a bit?"

They nodded and Fabian had trouble keeping his eyes off of their mother as she walked towards the bathroom, swaying their hips enticingly.

Nymphodora smiled and redirected his gaze to her. "You're mine tonight brother, and not even Mom can't take that from me. Now fuck me like you mean it." She said huskily, vanishing both their clothes with a flick of her wand.

He smirked and kissed her roughly. "Are you absolutely sure about what you are asking of me, because I have half a mind to pin you against the wall and fuck you there."

"Then do it love. You know I like it rough from you." She said with a similar smirk.

He growled playfully and kissed her deeply, Nymphodora hoisting herself against his strong frame and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Not needing anymore incentive, he pushed her against the wall and lowered her on his rock hard cock, setting a relentless pace as he groped her tits and pulled on her nipples.

She moaned loudly and bit his shoulder, wanting to let the world see that he was hers, and she had the feeling their mother would do the same very soon.

Fabian groaned and did the same to her, wanting to do the exact same to her. He needed to show the world that both she and Andromeda were his, and that no other man would ever be worthy to be with them.

"Fabian, love, do me from behind, I want to feel you slam into me." She said with a loud moan.

"Whatever you want love." He said as they disentangled themselves. Nym placing her hands against the wall and sticking her butt out for him.

He slid himself back in and grabbed her breasts from behind, kneading them roughly as he bit her on the other side of her shoulder, making her moan again.

"Do me harder. I want to feel it tomorrow." She said with as husky a moan she could still manage.

"If you really want to feel it tomorrow, I could always stick it in your ass, and I can shoot my load up there as well, because I don't trust myself that I can pull out in time." He said with a groan.

"Do it brother. Fuck my ass hard." She said with a moan.

He quickly cast his cleansing and lubrication spell and slipped it into her winking asshole, making his sister moan loudly once again.

To this sight Andromeda came back into the room, with only a towel wrapped around her body, which she dropped immediately to join them, albeit bit more innocently. She would have all day tomorrow with her son to have fun after all.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong and sweaty frame. "Enjoying yourself, my love?" She whispered in his ear.

He groaned softly from the tone of her voice. "Immensely so, mother. I'm already looking forward to tomorrow."

"Fill up your sister's ass first love, then we'll talk about tomorrow." Andromeda said before nibbling his ear.

He groaned loudly and sped up a little before unloading in his sister's ass, who moaned loudly as she came as well.

As Fabian pulled back, Andromeda quickly took his place, licking up the cum that was dripping from her daughter's ass, making the now red haired witch mewl in pleasure.

"I never knew you were so kinky Mom." Nym said with a moan.

She smiled and kissed her way up her daughter's back. "You didn't think you got your sexual drive from a stranger, now did you. Your Aunts and I have done a lot of different sexual things when we were young."

Nymphodora blushed and kissed her mother softly, both of them moaning into each other's mouths, while Fabian couldn't resist groping their breasts while they were busy with each other.

"I hope you won't mind that I tire him out a little tomorrow, I have some plans for him." Andromeda said in a whisper, so he wouldn't hear it.

Nymphodora only nodded at her mother, before giving her a last kiss. "Of course I don't mind, just be prepared for some intense love-bites."

Andromeda smiled at that. "I am, I want to have something on me that shows that we are his, and he is ours."

"I don't know what you girls are talking about, but that whispering is hot as hell, although I don't think I'm up for another round tonight." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed his cheek. "Neither are we love, but I hope you're okay with a bit of cuddling until we go to sleep."

He only nodded as he was led to the bed by his lovers, where they cuddled up to him as soon as they hit the bed.

"I can never describe how amazing it feels to have both of your naked bodies lying against me." He said with a content smile.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "And we love being so close to you as well. I can only imagine how it will be in a couple of months, when you don't have to worry about pulling out anymore." Andromeda said softly.

"Does that mean what I think it means, Mum. Are you ready to have another baby?" He asked softly, and they could hear the hope in his voice.

They both smiled and kissed his cheeks. "Baby, I have been ready since I confessed everything. I will admit I wasn't ready to be a mother when I fell pregnant with Dora, but now I know I will be surrounded by all the love I could wish for. I would love to have your baby, and I know the same goes for Dora."

"As a matter of fact love, we would love it if you would get us pregnant on the same night, because I know our Bond is pushing us towards this." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled at that. "I felt it as well, and I would love to be the father of your children. It has always been a dream of mine to have a family of my own."

"I know love, but I do hope you know that Black women tend to have more aggressive pregnancies, which is probably one of the reasons Dora and I are still alive. That was the only time Ted was really afraid of me, because he knew in that moment I could end him." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"I promise to be the future husband and father that you both deserve. I could never live with myself if I hurt you like he has done." He said softly.

Andromeda smiled and kissed him deeply. "Baby, he could never compare to you. He is not a man, just a coward who couldn't even get it up unless I screamed for him. I will always feel safe and loved with you. No other man, or woman for that matter could compare to you."

Fabian smiled at that as he wrapped his arm around their shoulders. "And if I may speak for myself here, after that bad breakup with Lena, you and Mum were there for me, but I only felt safe when you were in my bed with me." Nymphodora said with a soft smile.

"I had to be there for you love. I couldn't stand to see you sad, even back then." He said softly.

Both women smiled and kissed him softly before they cuddled a bit more into him, making him smile as their breasts pushed against him, while they claimed his legs with their own.

"Sweet dreams my loves." He said softly.

"Sweet dreams to you too baby. We love you." They said softly before they fell asleep.

He only smiled and softly kissed their cheeks before he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. Disaster Strikes

**The Metamorphmagus' Mate's**

 **C10: Disaster Strikes**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't any of the recognizable characters.**

The following morning Andromeda woke up before her son, and she had to smile at how he clung to her. He was lying almost completely on top of her with his head between her breasts, and she could feel his cock twitch against her belly.

Not able to contain herself, she let her hands roam over his strong frame, getting a soft groan from her son as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep okay?" She asked softly.

Fabian nodded and kissed her softly. "Of course I did, I slept next to the two most beautiful women in the world." He said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled and pulled him into a passionate kiss, both of them moaning into each other's mouths. "So eager in the early morning, aren't you Mum? it's almost like you are desperate for me." He said with a smirk.

"That's because I am, seeing you fucking Dora last night got me so hot. It took every ounce of my self control not to join you two." She said before kissing her way down his body.

Fabian smiled at that. "I don't think Dora would have minded if you did, and just before we came you joined us anyway. I thought it was hot."

She smiled at him as she started placing teasing licks around his cock, making him groan a little. "You're always so cute when you are teased, baby. It is the only time you truly show your age." She said huskily.

"That's because only you and Dora have been able to tease me so thoroughly. Not even Luna was able to do that, and she knew me better than anyone." He said with a soft smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "I'd rather not discuss a former lover of yours when we are in bed together."

"Sorry Mum, but I just can't help but compare. I will always try to give you all of my attention when we are in bed together." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed his thigh softly, before she started sucking him, moaning softly from the taste of her son's cock.

Fabian groaned loudly and laid one of his hands on top of her head, just needing to be sure that this was real, and although he knew it was, he just needed to be sure.

After a minute Andromeda smiled up at him. "I have a request my love. I want something similar as you did to Dora yesterday, but I'd rather not leave the bed yet."

He smiled and pulled her up for a kiss. "Are you absolutely sure about that Mum, I don't want to trigger bad memories for you."

She smiled and caressed his cheek softly. "You won't love, because I know you love me and don't want to hurt me on purpose. I've long since made peace with my past, and I have always enjoyed the more rough aspects of sex, as much as it may seem that Bellatrix was like that."

"I doesn't shock me, and you know I will gladly do anything you want." He said as he pulled her up onto her knees, kissing her softly and groping her breasts, playing with the erect nipples.

Andromeda moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, gasping as he lifted her against and lowered her onto his cock. "I think this qualifies as different, wouldn't you say, mother. I just can't be rough with you like I can be with Nymmie, not after everything you did for me."

She smiled and kissed him deeply. "It's okay love, our relationship is young, and we'll have plenty of time to explore it."

He only smiled as he found his rhythm, playing with his mother's breasts with a smile. He loved the fact that both his sister and his mother had such beautiful breasts, which had always been one of his weaknesses. "You're so beautiful Mum, how could I ever have been so lucky to not only be mated to Nym, but to you as well."

She blushed a little at that. "Thank you, love, and honestly, Dora and I are lucky to have such a sweet and caring man to be our mate. There is nothing we wouldn't do for you."

"The same goes for me Mum. I would sacrifice myself to Voldemort if that meant you and Nymmie would be safe." He said softly.

Andromeda smiled and kissed him. "Thankfully we don't have to worry about that anymore, and you will never have to sacrifice anything for a while, at least not until Dora and I are pregnant, because Black women are a handful when they are pregnant."

He smiled at that. "I know they are, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

She only smiled and kissed him again, moaning into his mouth as he hit her deepest parts. "I have an idea love, and I'm going to need your help."

"Anything for you, my love." He said softly.

She smiled and whispered her plan in his ear. "I want you to tie me to the bed and have your way with me, any way you prefer."

He swallowed heavily. "Are you sure Mum?" He asked softly.

She nodded and kissed him softly as she got off him, lying down with a seductive smile on her face.

Fabian smiled and cast a spell to tie her wrists to the bedposts, smirking down on her as he crawled towards her, softly caressing her thighs. "I have to admit that I had dreams where you were at my mercy, but nothing could have prepare me for the beauty of this sight."

Andromeda blushed and moaned as he started fingering her, while he kissed his way to her breasts, taking one of the erect nipples between his teeth.

"Fabian, please have mercy on me. I need to feel you inside of me." She begged him with a moan.

He smirked at that. "I know you crave my cock Mum, but I am in control now, like you wanted. I am going to fuck you, but only when I have made you cum so hard that you will still have aftershocks by the time Dora gets home tonight. She will know exactly what I have done to you, and she will know that she will be in a similar position someday."

She moaned at the tone of his voice and the relentless pace he set. Secretly she loved this kind of stuff in bed, but only if it was done out of love, like he was doing now, and her sisters had done in the past.

Knowing that his mother couldn't do anything to protest at this moment, he cast a cleansing spell on her ass and slipped a finger inside, making her moan loudly. "Don't worry Mum, I'm not going to fuck your gorgeous ass just yet. I just want to prepare you a little."

She smiled at that. "Feel free to add another finger love. It is not the first time someone has played with my ass."

"Aren't you the adventurous one, but I think I have a better idea." He said as he replaced the fingers in her pussy with his mouth, while he slipped two fingers extra into her tight asshole.

Andromeda moaned loudly and gasped as he without warning and within the blink of an eye slid his cock into her pussy again, setting a relentless pace again, and she knew her orgasm wouldn't be long, and that it was going to be a big one.

Seconds later she screamed out his name as she came harder than she ever done before, experiencing her first ever multiple orgasm.

Fabian smirked and pulled out, his own orgasm not far behind. He straddled her hips and prodded the tip of his cock against her lips, his mother knowing immediately what he wanted from her.

She took his cock into her mouth without a second thought and sucked him off to the best of her ability, moaning when he filled her mouth with his seed a few seconds later.

When there was nothing more to be had, he pulled back and vanished the ropes around her wrists, cuddling up to her with a smile. "You were absolutely amazing love. How are you so good at this?" She asked softly.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I have done something like this before, and it might surprise you, but Ginny Weasley is quite the kinky girl. She asked me to tie her up in the Room of Requirement and fuck her without mercy."

"That does not surprise me. Her mother was the same way at Hogwarts, she was pregnant with their eldest before graduation, so I guess the saying 'like mother, like daughter' applies to the Weasley's pretty good."

He just smiled and cuddled into her side, slinging one leg over hers as they fell asleep.

…

A few hours later, after showering and a late lunch, Andromeda and Fabian were sitting on the couch in the living room when the Floo burned green and Luna rushed through it. "Fabian, Ms. Black, you have to come with me. There has been an accident during the raid. Nymphodora is in the hospital."

They both gasped and followed the blonde through the Floo.

When they stepped out, they recognized St. Mungo's. "What happened Lu? Tell me everything you know." He asked softly.

"You can ask her yourself. She is awake, but a bit roughed up from the raid. It didn't go completely as planned, but they were successful in the end. Fenrir Greyback is back in our custody and is locked in a silver lined cage awaiting transport to Azkaban." Luna said as she led them through the halls of the magical hospital.

They both sighed in relief, glad that their lover was awake and coherent.

When they entered the room, Nymphodora smiled at them. "Hello my loves." She said softly.

They smiled and moved up to kiss her softly, not caring that anyone might see. "What happened love?" Fabian asked softly.

Nymphodora smiled at them as they took a seat next to her, either on the bed or on one of the available chairs. "I don't remember everything, because I did hit my head at some point. We moved in on Greyback's position early to catch him off guard, but he wasn't alone. Rodolphus was there as well, but he got away in the battle. Greyback managed to get close and backhand me against a wall, and from there it kind of went black. How did you even know I was in here?"

They smiled at her. "Luna Floo'ed in and informed us that you were in hospital, so we came immediately."

She smiled at them. "I'm glad you two came here so quick. I feel loads better already."

"Be that as it may Ms. Black, we'll have to keep you here for a night, for observation of course. It is a common practice when dealing with a concussion." A female voice said from behind them, and it was a voice that Fabian knew well, since he had heard it scream his name a lot while he was in school.

"Daphne? What are you doing here?" Fabian asked softly.

The blonde looked a bit shocked at seeing her former lover sitting there next to her patient's bed, until she remembered that his sister was her patient. "Fabian… I could ask you the same thing, but to answer yours first, I'm working here as a nurse, so I can get the necessary experience to become a doctor."

He smiled at that "I figured it was something like that, and I think my reason is obvious. My sister has been hurt so I'm here to provide some comfort."

The blonde smiled at him. "I remember you being very good at that back at school, among other things. But I have to see how your sister is doing. It will only take a moment."

She then cast her diagnostics spell and was a bit shocked at the results. When Nymphodora came in she had a mild concussion and a few broken ribs, and the concussion was the reason her boss wanted to keep her here for observation, but now it seemed that the concussion had healed, and thus she could go home.

"Astounding. It seems your concussion has healed already. I have never seen that before. I will discuss these results with your doctor and see if you can go home with your boyfriend and mother tonight. I'm sure you will rest a lot better in the comfort of your own home, but it speaks for itself that you will be required to rest for at least two weeks, with a few daily potions you have to take." Daphne said with a smile.

Fabian and Nymphodora blushed at that, even though everyone knew at least about them being together. "Thank you Daphne, we'll wait right here." He said softly.

Daphne smiled at them as she walked out of the room to discuss the results with her boss.

"How do you think that is possible?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her. "It is the mating bond at work love. It will almost instantly heal minor injuries, like concussions when the three of us are together, but I am afraid we can't do anything about the broken ribs right now."

Nymphodora smiled at that. "That's okay, at least I can recover at home, surrounded by my darling mates, although I think sex will not be in the cards for a while."

"Funny that the first thing you think about is sex. I would never allow you to hurt yourself even more, nor would I forgive myself if I caused you any form of pain." He said softly.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I'm craving you and Mom so much." She said with a slight blush.

He and Andromeda smiled at her. "We promise to try and find a way to take the edge off a little, but I hope you understand that we don't want to take any risks with your health." Andromeda said with a smile.

She nodded as Daphne and the doctor entered the room. "Good afternoon Ms. Black. I am here to inform you that due to your drastically improved results, you have been cleared to go home. I will prescribe some potions that will help with the pain and healing your ribs. You are to take these daily and see me in three weeks for a check up." The man said with a smile.

Nymphodora nodded at him. "Thank you doctor. I will try and take it easy."

"I think your brother and mother will see to that, I will see you in three weeks." He said with a nod.

Nymphodora gave him another nod before she was carefully sat up by her brother. "I might be a bit hurt, but I'm still not fragile. I can walk to the Floo myself." She said with a slight huff.

"I know love, but I know from experience how much it hurts sitting up from broken ribs. I was just trying to help." He said softly.

She smiled and winced as she sat up. "Fair enough. You have more experience with broken ribs, so I'll listen to you on this one." She said as she allowed him to help her out of bed, while Andromeda stood ready to help her put her boots on.

They then made their way back to the Floo system to go home, Fabian supporting his mate every step of the way.

…

That evening after dinner Fabian had made sure to make some slight adjustments to their room so that his sister could get out of bed easier in the mornings, since he knew that was the time her ribs would hurt the most.

Andromeda kept their lover company while he was busy and had applied some Black Family remedies to help ease the pain a little. "I must say I'm so glad that you are mostly okay Dora, you gave us quite the scare when Luna came to get us this afternoon." She said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed her cheek softly. "I didn't really plan on this to happen, and when I saw Greyback again I just felt this anger that I couldn't control. I think he can be glad that he knocked me out, because I would have killed him if I had the chance."

"I understand that sweetie, but I'm glad you didn't, because he will lead us to Rodolphus, whether he wants to or not. I will make sure of that." Andromeda said with a devious smirk.

"What are you going to do to him Mum?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Andromeda smiled at her lover. "Personally, nothing, but I am going to ask your Aunt to lean on him a bit. He fears her more than anyone save Voldemort, perhaps even more so if her mind is her own."

Nym smirked at that. "Well, both your sister can be quite scary if they want to, so if he knows what's good for him, he'll tell us where to find that bastard."

"You really are a daughter of mine, aren't you. Sweet when you need to be, but capable of an unrivaled vicious streak when the situation calls for it." Andromeda said with a motherly smile.

She blushed a little at that. "What can I say Mum, you have always been a role-model for me, in more ways than one."

Andromeda smiled and kissed her softly, mindful of her still healing ribs, although Nymphodora sought to deepen it rather quickly.

"Dora, we can't risk agitating your injuries now. I'm sure that tomorrow it will be healed properly. You wouldn't want your brother to worry even more than he already does, right?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Of course I don't want to worry him, it's just difficult to contain my urges for the two of you." Nym said softly.

"I know sweetie, but it will be good for you to learn a bit of restraint, if we still want to execute our plan of course." Andromeda said with a smile.

Nym smiled at that. "Of course we are going through with that, I would love nothing more than to have his baby, and I know you want the same thing, and of course I have to have a talk with Hermione some time soon."

Andromeda smiled and kissed her again. "And don't forget that we need to inform your brother as well, it wouldn't do for us to keep this a secret from the most important person in our lives, although I still think we should wait until we are married. I'd rather have my first marriage be one where I still have my figure by the time we have to fit a dress."

Nymphodora only nodded and relaxed against her mother as they waited for their lover to come back, something they thankfully didn't have to wait long for, since he came down for them a few minutes later, cuddling up next to them for a little bit.

"Did I miss anything, my lovelies?" He asked softly.

They smiled and kissed his cheek together. "Nothing much love, just a bit of lady talk, but we do have a very important question to ask you. What are your views on marriage, more specifically on marriage to us?" Andromeda asked softly.

"If I could, I would marry you two tomorrow, and I will say that I am already looking at various rings, and when I have found them, I will propose to you in the most romantic way possible. All I ask is a bit more time." He said honestly.

Both women smiled and kissed him softly. "We were hoping you would say that, because we won't mind if you wait a bit longer. We know you care a lot about perfection when it comes to us, and we don't mind that at all. All we ask is that you wait with your proposal until this is all over." Nymphodora said softly.

He only smiled and kissed them softly. "I promise, my loves. Once those bastards are either dead or in Azkaban, we shall do everything we ever dreamed of, and that includes the wedding I know Dora wants, and you deserve, Mum."

Andromeda and Nymphodora blushed and kissed him, before Andromeda guided him against her breasts again, which got a very content sigh from their lover, while Nymphodora pouted a little, since she couldn't bend enough to do the same at this moment.

"I have a better idea. Come lie down against me Fabian, that way Dora can lie against you and we can all be close." Andromeda said as she saw her lover pout adorably.

They rearranged themselves and stayed like that until they felt it was to go to bed, and since both Fabian and Dora would not have to work tomorrow, they stayed awake for a bit longer than usual, mostly because Fabian and Andromeda wanted to make sure Nym was really okay.

…

The following morning the two women woke up to an empty bed, and the scent of bacon drifting through the open bedroom door, and as Andromeda looked next to her, she found a note.

 _My lovelies,_

 _If you read this little not and I am not there with you, I am preparing you two a well deserved breakfast._

 _Love,_

 _Fabian._

Andromeda smiled at the lovely note and gave her daughter a kiss as Nymphodora cuddled against her. "Good morning love. How did you sleep."

She smiled and kissed her mother softly. "I slept okay, just a little bit of pain when I turned around, although that was a bit difficult with you keeping me in place, and Fabian cuddled into my back."

"Sorry love, but we wanted to keep you close, we know how much you usually toss and turn at night." Andromeda said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and cuddled into her mother a bit more, resting her head on her breasts while she teased her mother's nipples erect.

Andromeda moaned softly at her daughter's ministrations. "Dora, don't start just yet. We can go for longer if we have eaten breakfast and you have taken your last potion. I'm sure your brother would love to watch us get busy."

She pouted a little and returned to a bit more neutral position next to her mother. "I guess you're right. I've just got this itch that only you or Fabian can scratch."

"Soon love. I'm sure Fabian will be back with our breakfast soon, and then I will scratch you as much as you want." Andromeda said softly.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed her mother softly, and at the same time their lover came into the room with a lavish breakfast, consisting of bacon, eggs and orange juice.

"I see you two are eager this morning. How about a nice breakfast first." He said as he floated the tray to the bed.

They smiled at him as they made some room for him, so he could take his spot between them, which he did once he had dropped his robed behind him, making them both blush a little.

They ate their breakfast in silence and afterwards Fabian floated the tray to the dressed. "I have to admit that I'm still a bit tired my loves, would you mind terribly if I sit this one out?"

"We don't mind love, but I hope you don't mind we get busy a little. Dora has been trying to seduce me into something more all morning." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them both softly before switching places with his sister, so she could have fun with their mother.

The two women smiled and gave him a last kiss before they kissed each other, Andromeda quickly kissing her way down her daughter's body, teasing her nipples erect with a smile. "You really are desperate, aren't you love?"

Nymphodora only moaned as she tangled one of her hands in her mother's long brown hair, and she could see how her brother had again fallen asleep. "Of course I am, knowing that I couldn't have sex all day yesterday was very hard for me to take, since we have spoiled each other with that tremendously over the past weeks."

"That is most certainly true, but you know it is our bond seeking closeness because of everything that has happened. We want to protect each other from all the bad things in the world. It will get better once everything settles down." Andromeda said as she placed teasing kisses on her daughter's belly, checking if her ribs were healed enough for them to continue at the same time, although Nymphodora didn't seem to notice as she massaged her mother's scalp.

Andromeda moaned softly as she buried her head between her daughter's thighs, eating her out with gusto.

Nymphodora moaned loudly at her mother's ministrations. "I have a better idea Mom. How about I grow my cock and we have some fun that way. I have dreamed of fucking you for so long."

Andromeda pulled back and smiled at her. "I would love that, but I want to be on top. I've spent too long on my back today."

She smiled at that. "I don't mind you being on top. That way I can play with your amazing body."

"I would love to feel your hands on my body, my love. Your touch is magic on my body." Andromeda said as she carefully straddled her lover.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed her mother softly before she focused on growing her cock again. "Your body has always been beautiful Mom, but since we confirmed our bond you have become down right gorgeous. I would kill to have a body like you."

"And you will my sweet. Give it a few more months, we could already be sisters if people didn't know better." Andromeda said as she started stroking the impressive cock of her daughter, using a silent spell to lubricate it at the same time.

Nymphodora moaned loudly as her mother lowered herself onto her cock a minute later, and Andromeda on her turn moaned equally loud as she started riding her daughter.

Unbeknownst to them their lover had woken up again and was watching with a smile how his lovers lost themselves in each other.

He quietly rolled out of bed, got dressed and made his way downstairs, so his lovers could take all the time in the world with each other.

When he entered the living room, he was surprised to see it smashed, with a note stuck to the wall with a knife.

 _I hope you like my gift, you fucking traitor._

 _It doesn't matter what you do, or where you go. I will find you._

 _There is an easy way you can stop this, and that is to face me one on one._

 _Your slut Aunt will know where to find me, and if you don't want anything bad to happen to that stupid sister or slut of a mother, you will come alone._

 _I will be waiting your arrival._

 _R. Lestrange._

Fabian growled and vanished the knife before summoning the note to his coat pocket.

He knew he needed to act quickly and scribbled a quick note to his lovers, stating he would be gone for the rest of the day and that he would see them later tonight.

He then Floo'ed to the Ministry, wanting to inform Hermione of what he was going to do.

When he stepped out of the Floo, he immediately made his way to Hermione's office, hoping she had time to see him.

On his way there he ran into Luna. "Hey Fabe, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "Mom and Nym wanted some time alone, and I desperately need to talk to Hermione. Some new information has come to light that might help this investigation."

"I see, she's in her office with your Aunts, so I don't think it will be a problem if you interrupt them for a bit." She said with her trademark knowing smile.

He just smiled and gave her a quick hug as they made their way to Hermione's office.

Luna knocked and waited until her girlfriend gave the okay to enter, the three women looking surprised at seeing Fabian standing there.

"Good afternoon Fabian, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I have some new information that could close our case today, although I doubt you will like it." He said after giving his Aunts a hug.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow and motioned him to sit, while she secured her door with some spells. "Please enlighten me Fabian, because I do hope you don't plan on doing anything stupid."

He smiled wryly and summoned the note from his pocket. "I'm afraid that decision has been made for me. Rodolphus came to our home very early this morning and trashed our living room, and stuck this note to the wall with a knife. He is calling me out to face him one on one, and if I do this no harm will come to my mother and sister."

Hermione sighed softly as she read it. "I can't in good conscience let you walk into a trap. We are talking about Rodolphus Lestrange here."

"If I may Ms. Granger. My former husband is an utter bastard beside being a Death Eater, but he believes in honor. If he call Fabian out like this, he intends to face him alone and will try to kill him, or die trying. I know where he is holed up, because there is a Lestrange Manor almost nobody knows about that they formerly used to store away their stolen items. I will bet there entire contents of my Vault that he is there waiting for Fabian." Bellatrix said with a soft smile.

Hermione smiled at that. "At least we know where to go afterwards, and while I'm still not in favor of you charging in there alone, there is no other choice we have if we want to end this quickly, but I want you to promise me that you will be careful."

"I promise I will, but can I ask you one favor?" He asked softly.

She nodded at him. "Of course you can Fabian."

He smiled at that. "Could you send two Aurors to watch our home until I return, but don't let my mother and sister know where I have gone. I will tell them everything when I get back."

Hermione smiled and nodded at him. "I can do that, but I want a detailed report as soon as you possibly can, and I know this is asking for much considering everything, but try to keep him alive."

He only nodded and gave his Aunts a big hug. "Be careful Fabian, I wouldn't want to inform Andi and Dora that you have been killed because of this." Narcissa said softly.

"I promise to be careful. I will make him pay for everything he put our family through." He said softly.

Both Bellatrix and Narcissa gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Bellatrix slipped him a piece of parchment with the location of the hidden Lestrange Manor. "Make sure you end it today Fabian, there has been enough bloodshed in the past months." She whispered softly.

He only nodded before he made his way back outside, apparating to the Manor with a loud crack.


	11. Rodolphus' Defeat

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C11: Rodolphus' Defeat**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

Fabian appeared in what seemed to be a marsh, and the first thing he noticed was how quiet it was, not even birds dared to make a sound, as if anticipating the coming battle.

He could see the Manor through the mists and there was even a lit road leading up to it. He just shook his head and carefully made his way to the Manor, not knowing if Rodolphus had set traps for him.

Thankfully there were none and he made it inside without issues, the inside of the Manor looking as clean and extravagant as he expected a pureblood home to be, but he did get the distinct feeling that something wasn't right.

"Young Master Markov, how good to see you again. I do hope you headed my warning and came alone. I would hate to kill the rest of your family." Rodolphus Lestrange said as he walked into the spacious foyer.

Fabian smirked at the man who had put his family through so much. "No one has called me that in a very long time. I am not a fucking Markov. I am a Black and proud to be one. You made a huge mistake targeting us."

Rodolphus smirked at that as he walked to the center, another man coming up behind him, who Fabian knew as Rodolphus' brother Rabastan. "I had to target your family to send a message. Lord Voldemort may be dead, but his ideas are not, and after I finish you, I will put my plan into motion."

"You're so full of shit. You expect me to come alone, but don't have the balls to do the same yourself. Are you that afraid of a boy that you need your brother here?" Fabian said with a growl.

Again Rodolphus smirked. "My brother is here as my second, and I took the liberty to procure one for you too." He said as he snapped his fingers.

A house-elf then appeared with Draco, who had several bruises on his body. "Draco! Are you okay?" Fabian asked softly.

"I'm fine Fabe, nothing a few potions won't fix. They threatened to kill Tori if I didn't come with them. I'm sorry I didn't fight more." Draco said softly.

Fabian smiled at him. "It's okay, we'll finish this quickly and bring you back to your girlfriend." He said before turning to Rodolphus again. "So what did you have in mind Rodolphus, because I don't think you would want to settle this with a conventional duel."

Rodolphus smirked at him. "On the contrary. That is exactly what I have planned. There is no need for us to start another war for this. I am a man of honor and if you win, both me and my brother will give ourselves to whatever fate you have for us, and if we win, you will die and our plans can move forward. To keep this as honest as possible, we will not use Unforgivable Curses during our duel."

"I can agree to those terms. Can I have a moment to prepare. I had expected something else when I came here today."

Rodolphus nodded and Fabian immediately turned to Draco, leading him to the side.

"You know them better than I do Draco, what can I do to win this." Fabian said softly.

Draco smiled at him. "Do what you do best Fabe. Improvise. One thing they have in common is that all Death Eaters are classically trained. They won't be ready for your improvisation skills."

Fabian nodded and turned back to Rodolphus, who stood at a respectable distance from him.

They bowed to each other and slipped into their stance, the two of them smirking at each other before they shot their stunners.

Fabian and Rodolphus traded spells for half an hour, and while Rodolphus looked a bit worse for wear, Fabian still looked fresh, not one spell of his opponent having come through his defenses.

He had enough and started to use his more inventive spells, and he had to smirk as Rodolphus didn't seem to have an answer for them.

Rodolphus tried desperately to block them, but was not prepared for the altered cutting hex Fabian sent his way, knocking him of his feet and his wand away from him, as well as cutting a large gash across his chest.

Fabian smirked and summoned Rodolphus' wand to him. "It seems you have lost Rodolphus. Are you going to honor your word and come quietly?" He asked seriously.

Rodolphus only nodded as he and Rebastan kneeled before Fabian and Draco, with Draco seizing Rebastan's wand immediately. "For all your bluster and lives you have taken, you would have at least thought about preparing a bit better. And before I take you to Azkaban, I want the answer to one question. Why the hell did you do this? Was it just to get back at my Aunt and mother, or did you have an ulterior motive?"

Rodolphus smirked at him. "I did this because I fucking could. You and your friends killed the one person that ever meant a damn to me and I wanted revenge for that, however slim my chances were to start with. Using Ted and Fenrir was just common sense. They both deserve to be in Azkaban as much as I am, so I have done you a favor if you think about it."

"A favor? That's what you're calling it? You killed my fucking boss you idiot, as well as someone my mother was close to. You know as well as I do what they are going to do to the lot of you and honestly I couldn't care less at this point." Fabian spat out.

Rodolphus and Rebastan only smirked as Fabian and Draco bound them and apparated to the Ministry.

They arrived in Hermione's office, which startled the young witch and her secretary. "Fabian. I didn't expect you to be back so soon, or with Draco by your side for that matter."

He smiled at her. "They made the mistake of abducting him, and since Mr. Lestrange actually stood by his word, we dueled for the outcome of this dispute, and on the details of what would happen if he won, I will make a detailed report that you will have on your desk in a few days. Both of them have resigned to their fates, as per the terms of our duel, and will go to Azkaban without causing problems."

Hermione smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you are okay. The report can wait for a bit, for now I want you to go home and spend as much time with your lovers as possible. I don't want to see you in this office for at least three days. We will take care of everything, oh and Draco, would you mind staying for a bit. There is something very important I need to discuss with you."

Draco nodded at her as Fabian gave Hermione and Luna a hug. "Thank you 'Mione. I will see you soon."

She smiled and nodded before he apparated away, turning to Draco once Rodolphus and Rebastan were taken away. "So Draco, have you thought about my offer?"

He smiled and nodded at her. "I have, and I would gladly enroll in training, although I would like a few days to recuperate from my injuries."

"The new course doesn't start for a couple of weeks, so you have plenty of time to recuperate. But I am a bit curious, how did they capture you?" Hermione asked softly.

Draco actually blushed at that. "They blindsided me in Diagon Alley, just outside of Flourish and Blotts."

Hermione smiled at that. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to laugh at you, but it seems a bit easy for someone so used to watching over his shoulder."

"Love makes you a lot less paranoid, Hermione, as I don't need to explain to you. I was getting a book for my girlfriend and was not even paying attention to my surroundings, as funny as that may sound." He said softly.

"It doesn't sound funny at all. I'm usually the same when I'm out with Luna. I tend to forget my environment when we're together." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco smiled at that. "And here I thought you were still together with Weasley. It seems you never fail to surprise me."

Hermione smiled at him. "I'm glad I can still surprise you after seven years of school, but I think we should wrap up our conversation, I have a lot to do if I want to make some headway on the case against those four bastards."

"I understand. I will leave you to your work then. I'll keep in touch." He said with a smile.

Hermione nodded and smiled as he too apparated away, pulling her girlfriend into her lap once she sat down. "I think we can wait just a bit longer, wouldn't you say Lu?"

Luna smiled and kissed her softly. "I think we can my sweet, what's another half hour."

Hermione only smiled and kissed her lover deeply, both of them completely forgetting everything else around them.

…

When Fabian reappeared in the living room, he was immediately attacked with a hug by a brown haired and pink haired witch. "We're so glad you are okay, love. We were so worried about you." Andromeda said softly.

"I know, and I can't even begin to say how sorry I am for leaving you two like that, but you saw the state of the living room, and that note Rodolphus left was ominous enough to warrant immediate action. It was a fair duel and both Rodolphus and his brother are currently in Azkaban. It turned out that they abducted Draco and roughed him up a bit, so he could act as my second. As I said it was a fair duel where he didn't get a single spell to hit me, and I promise that from now on I will never again leave you two alone again."

"We're just glad you're okay, but we are a bit mad at you for just leaving us here. We would have liked to come with you." Nymphodora said softly.

He smiled at that. "And I would have loved to have you two next to me, but he threatened to kill you if I didn't come alone and I couldn't let that happen. So I went to Hermione to inform her of what I was going to do, and luckily Aunt Bella and Aunt Cissa were there. Aunt Bella told me that for all his faults, Rodolphus was still an honorable man and would stand by his word on the challenge he issued. That is why I felt relatively confident about my odds."

The two women shared a look and then smirked mischievously at their lover. "Well, since you terrified us both half to death, I think it is only fair that we get to do with you whatever we want for the remainder of the day, but being the considerate fiancés that we are, we are going to let you eat first." Andromeda said with a sultry wink.

Fabian smiled and nodded at them. "I would gladly be your willing slave for the rest of my life if that meant I could be near you."

They smiled and kissed him softly. "We could never see you as anything else than our loving, caring and devoted mate. We love you so much, and we were so scared you would die because of this. We just want to have you close. We were just kidding about before, we know we will have plenty of time to love each other in the coming days." Nym said with a soft smile.

"You know I will never object to loving you two in the way you deserve, and if that means having a nice meal and then fucking each other senseless, I would gladly do it until the end of time." He said before kissing them both softly.

Andromeda and Nym blushed a little before leading their lover to the dining room, where to his surprise a nice steak was waiting for him, which was a rarity since his mother didn't really eat that much meat. "What's the occasion Mom?" He asked as they took a seat.

They both smiled at him. "There are several reasons for this, love. First of all is because you ended this without hurting yourself, secondly because we love you and you deserve it, and lastly because we have something very important to ask you and want you to be as comfortable as possible before you answer." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Now I'm intrigued, but I can wait until we have eaten." He said with a soft smile.

They smiled and kissed him softly before they started their dinner, all three of them sneaking loving glances at each other.

After their dinner, Andromeda and Nymphodora led their lover upstairs to their bedroom. "We wanted to know how you see the future, because we have some ideas on what we want and we hope yours coincide with that a little bit." Andromeda said as they entered the bedroom.

"I'm sure they will, but I do want to hear your ideas none the less, because I think our wishes align." He said before kissing them softly.

They smiled at him. "Then strip and relax my love. We want to put on a show for you."

He smiled and did as he was told, stripping himself down to his boxers before he took a seat on the bed, anxious to see what his lovers had in store for him.

With a flick of her wand Nymphodora started some music, which was enchanted to stop once they were on the bed and in his arms.

They slowly started to undress each other, swinging their hips in a sultry manner as more skin was revealed to their lover, and they couldn't help but smile at the look on his face when their lingerie caught his eye.

As the last piece of clothing was peeled off Andromeda's body by her daughter, they walked to the bed, swinging their hips sultrily, although Fabian could see his sister was clearly out of her element in the heels she was wearing.

The moment they put a knee on the bed the music stopped, although they kept crawling towards him, both of them having a predatory look in their eyes, and both of them smirking as they saw the large tent in his boxers. "I see someone is giddy to get this evening started." Nymphodora said in a husky purr.

He smiled and kissed them softly. "I will always be giddy to make love to you, but I thought you two wanted to talk."

"We do, and it kind of fits in with tonight. I'm sure you feel the same we are feeling, and we were hoping you would be willing to try and get us pregnant tonight, we are both ready and we really hope you are too." Andromeda said huskily.

"I thought you wanted to get married before you got pregnant, although I think you two would look amazing in wedding dresses and showing a little." He said with a smile.

The two women smiled at that. "We won't be showing when we get married love, because we have another surprise for you. We are getting married in two weeks. There will be a small ceremony at Narcissa's home with all of our friend's and family there."

"I would have liked some more preparation, but I get where you two are coming from. As long as you two are there, and I hopefully get to ask Luna to stand next to me, it will be perfect." He said softly.

"We expected you would want Luna to be your Best Man, so we asked her for you while you were away, and I think you will not be surprised that she said yes, as well as Hermione, since you will need two because you are marrying the both of us." Nymphodora said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them both. "You two really know me better than anyone, thank you for agreeing to marry me."

They smiled and kissed him softly as they also let their hands glide down his frame towards his still rock hard cock. "So now that we have that settled, are you ready to get this night started?"

He nodded and was immediately pulled into a kiss by his sister, while Andromeda pulled off his underwear, taking his throbbing cock into her mouth with a smile, making him groan loudly into Nymphodora's mouth.

"So eager for tonight, aren't you brother? You just have to endure this for a bit longer. You know we both love teasing you." Nymphodora said softly.

Fabian smiled and kissed her as he let his hand glide to her still bra-clad breasts, squeezing them softly through the soft lace, making his sister moan ever so softly. "It seems I'm not the only one who is eager to get started, your nipples are almost poking a hole in your new bra."

She blushed and kissed him. "That's because it has been a while since I felt your cock inside of me, and of course the fact that we will probably pregnant by the end of the evening has something to do with this as well. I've always dreamed of having your child."

"It's nice that you two are already thinking of the future, but we have a night of passion ahead of us before that can be a reality, so, are you ready sweetie? Mummy has been dying to be fucked by you again, or did you want to start with your sister?" Andromeda asked softly.

"You know I could never choose between you two, certainly not on a night like this. I just want to pleasure you two to the best of my abilities." He said with a smile.

Andromeda shared a look with her daughter, who only smiled at her before she kissed her way back up to his lips, giving her daughter a kiss as well. "Then I guess I will be first. Are you ready love?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course Mum. I would gladly make love to you and Nymmie until the end of my days."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "There is one more thing though. I want you and Dora to try and call me by my name, or my sister's favorite pet name. If we are going to be married and parents, it wouldn't do for you two to keep calling me Mum. Could you do that for me?"

"Of course I can, my love. I just didn't know if it was appropriate to call you by your name, given everything." He said with a smile as he flipped them and kissed her passionately.

Andromeda moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her. "Fuck me Fabian, I need to feel you inside of me again." She said with a husky voice.

He smiled and slid his cock inside of her, making her moan even louder as Nymphodora pulled down her bra, while vanishing her own.

Andromeda almost instinctually let her hands glide to her lover's breasts, which she now for the first time noticed were exactly like her own in every way, down to the small beauty mark on her right breast.

Nymphodora moaned softly and kissed her lover softly. "Are you enjoying yourself Andi? Does our fiancé make you so horny that you can't control yourself?"

"Of course he does Dora, I know it is the same for you and that you two often go even further. I've heard the screams from your bedroom when you two did it for the first time." Andromeda said softly.

"What can I say, he has always known how to push my buttons, and since we both know he is quite adept at pleasing women, it should have come to no surprise." Nymphodora said with a soft moan as Andromeda let her hands glide down to her lace thong, slipping two fingers inside of them and into her soaking pussy.

"It seems I'm not the only one who is excited to feel him inside of her. Your pussy is soaking wet Nym." Andromeda said in a whisper.

"Not that I want to break such a loving conversation, but I'm can't hold it anymore. I'm going to cum." Fabian said with a soft groan.

Andromeda smiled at him. "You know where to cum love. Shoot it deep inside of me. Let me carry your child."

He smiled and kissed her passionately as he shot his load deep inside of her, both of them moaning into each other's mouths as she came as well.

As he pulled out Andromeda moaned loudly, kissing her son again after she had come down from her high a bit. "You were absolutely amazing love. If that doesn't get me pregnant, I don't know what will."

"As always it was my pleasure Andi. I live for your and Nymmie's pleasure." He said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "As we live for yours my love, but I think Dora is anxious to feel your cock inside of her, although I think she would understand if you need a few minutes to recuperate."

He smiled at them. "A few minutes would be appreciated, contrary to popular belief most men can't go on and on in bed."

They both smiled at that. "Then rest for a bit love. I'll go and take a shower while you two get busy." Andromeda said after giving them both a kiss.

Nymphodora and Fabian smiled at her and watched her go with a smile, Nymphodora quickly cuddling up to her brother.

"Is it selfish of me to be glad that we can be alone for this? Because it sure feels that way." She said softly.

He only smiled and kissed her. "I don't think it is, since everything has gone so incredibly fast for us over the last few months. Just think about it, a month ago we thought we were the only ones for each other, only to find out our mother was mated to the both of us a few weeks later, it is enough to make anyone's head spin, so that we still want to spend some alone time together is not selfish, and I think Andi will understand if we talk about it."

Nymphodora smiled and kissed him softly. "Thank you for settling my mind love. It means so much to me, but I see someone is ready again. Are you ready to impregnate your sister?" She asked softly.

He only nodded and pushed himself upright, kissing her softly as he lined up his cock with her soaking entrance, sliding himself inside of her with a smile.

She moaned loudly and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him in as they found a nice rhythm, both of them moaning loudly.

"I hope you will forgive me if I don't last as long the second time around love. I'm kind of tired after everything today." He said softly.

She smiled and kissed him. "Of course I will forgive you love. I completely understand, but I hope you're awake enough to fill my pussy to the brim. It is only fair if Andi and I become pregnant at the same time."

"Of course I'm awake enough to do that, and hopefully give you a nice orgasm as well, and of course I would love to fall asleep cuddled up between my two soon to be wives." He said as he kissed her.

Nymphodora moaned and deepened the kiss quickly, grinding against him to give them both as much pleasure as possible.

A few minutes later Nymphodora screamed out her orgasm, clutching her lover for support as she shuddered against him, and Fabian himself was not far behind, painting her insides with his cum a minute later.

They fell to the bed exhausted, and immediately cuddled up together, whispering sweet nothings to each other until Andromeda joined them, the three of them falling asleep pretty soon afterwards.

…

A week later Fabian woke up to the sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom, and that made him smile a little. It meant that they were indeed pregnant, and that their family would be complete soon. He quickly got out of bed to prepare some carbonated water for them, since that helped them soothe their turbulent stomachs this early in the morning.

He quickly put on a robe and made his way downstairs, just in case there would be some unannounced visitors this early in the morning, but thankfully no one was there just yet, although he suspected his Aunts to visit at some point today. The two sisters seemed to have a sixth sense when it came to his Andromeda.

He filled two glasses and took them upstairs for his lovers, hoping they would feel a bit better afterwards.

To his surprise, they were again cuddled up together, talking softly to each other as they softly stroked each other's stomachs. "Good morning my lovelies. I hope you slept okay?" He asked as he handed them their drinks.

They smiled and took a sip before kissing him. "We slept amazing love, although we could do without the morning sickness at this point."

He smiled at them and took a seat in between them. "Unfortunately there is nothing we can do about that. It is part of pregnancy after all. What I can do for you is care for you two to the best of my abilities."

"You sound like you have experience with this Fabian. Is there something you need to tell us?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Honestly there is nothing that you don't already know, but I had a few scares in school. It seems even contraceptive spells are not full proof. Thankfully the tests always came back negative, and before you ask, I had one scare with Luna, and one with Hermione, both of whom come as no surprise, given the many nights I spent with them. From then on I always made sure to use several contraceptive methods." He explained as his two lovers cuddled up to him.

They smiled and kissed him. "We're glad they were only scares and nothing more. I hope you will agree that we are the only ones who will bare your children." Nymphodora said softly.

"I would love nothing more. Like I said before, all the girls I slept with in school don't matter. Some of them are friends for life, like Hermione, Fleur and Luna, but most of them I only slept with because I felt the need to sate something inside of me, but it could never, ever be what I have with you." He said before kissing them.

They moaned softly as they let their hands roam across his strong frame, both of them slinging one of their legs over his as they rested their heads on his shoulders.

"I love it when you two get possessive of me. It makes me feel special." He said before kissing their cheeks softly.

Andromeda and Nym smiled at him. "Well in a few days you are ours, so it is only natural that we are possessive of what is ours, and of course we love it when you get possessive of us as well."

He smiled at that. "You girls are just as much mine as I am yours, and it wouldn't want it any other way. I love you two so much that it borders on the irrational sometimes."

"We love you too baby. But I think we best get out of bed and get some breakfast. I have a feeling my dear sisters will be paying us a visit today." Andromeda said softly.

"I think so too, they seem to have a sixth sense when it comes to you." Nymphodora said with a soft smile, although she made no effort to actually get up.

Andromeda smiled at her. "That's probably because they have. The three of us have always been finely attuned to each other and somehow always know when there is something wrong or otherwise different."

Fabian and Nymphodora smiled and kissed her softly before they disentangled themselves, getting dressed quickly and making their way downstairs afterwards.

After breakfast Bellatrix and Narcissa indeed came to visit, which made the three of them laugh a bit, and after hearing the explanation the two women also had a good laugh about it.

Once they had taken a seat and Fabian had poured them a cup of tea, they gave Andromeda and Nymphodora a once over. "If I didn't know better I would say you two had something to hide. You know you can tell us right?" Narcissa asked with a kind smile.

Andromeda smiled at her younger sister. "We know, but we're getting to grips with this information ourselves, although I guess there is no way around it, Dora and I are pregnant."

There was a moment of shock to be seen on both women's faces before they smiled brightly at them. "That's great news. We're so happy for you. It's been too long since this family had the opportunity to welcome a baby." Narcissa said before hugging them tightly.

"We understand your excitement Cissa, but we would appreciate it if you kept this quiet for a bit. You know as well as I that there are plenty of things that can go wrong. We'll make a formal announcement when we are ready. No one besides the people that actually matter recognize me anyway, so we should be safe from that persecution." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

The two women smiled at that. "If that is your wish, sister. We will of course honor it, although we would like the opportunity to help you and Dora as much as possible, as well as prepare your soon to be husband for fatherhood." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at that. "I doubt he will need it, but we appreciate the offer none the less. Knowing how it was when I was pregnant with Dora, and how you were when you were pregnant with Draco, I can safely assume that the Black women have heavier pregnancies."

"We do Andi, you will need all the help you can get, since I know you two would hate to fall out against Fabian for even the littlest things, and to make this even easier, we want to invite you to come live with us, so we can help you as well as we can." Narcissa said with a kind smile.

The three lovers shared a look and nodded. "We would love to, but only after wedding, we do want to have some time to wrap up some last things here." Andromeda said with a smile.

Narcissa and Bellatrix smiled at them. "Of course Andi, we would hate to rip you three away from everything before you three had at least somewhat of a decent honeymoon, and afterwards we can always see if you three want to make it a bit more permanent, at least for a few years." Narcissa said with a smile.

"We'll think about it Cissa. I think that after our wedding the trials will start, and I want to see them convict Ted of his crimes, just to get some closure." Andromeda said softly.

The two women nodded and hugged their sister tightly, before the five of them fell into an easy conversation.


	12. Wedding Bells

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C12: Wedding Bells**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

That Saturday Fabian woke up alone for the first time since they confessed their love for each other, and as was usual with most couples, he was started to feel the nerves a bit now that it was the day of his wedding, and he could only hope that his lovers would not feel the separation as bad.

Knowing that today would be a very busy day, he rolled out of bed and padded towards the shower, knowing he would get an earful from his Aunt if he didn't on the day of his wedding.

Half an hour later he entered his bedroom again, smiling when he saw a steaming cup of coffee, a nice breakfast and his tuxedo ready for him.

He quickly ate before he got dressed, making sure everything was immaculate for his two lovers, they deserved nothing less from him after all.

Just before he wanted to start on his tie, which was something he hated with a passion, there was a knock on his door. "Are you decent Fabian?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy tone.

"Yes Lu, I'm almost done, although you and 'Mione have seen me naked plenty of times already, so I don't know what you are so shy about now." He said with a smile as he heard the pair come in.

They two girls smiled and hugged him. "Because we wouldn't want to piss off your two fiance's right now." Hermione said with a smile.

He shrugged as he went to do up his tie. "Let me help you with that Fabe. It was the only thing you never seemed to be able to do, which is funny considering how many more times you had to do this than the average student." Luna said as she helped him with his tie.

He smiled at that. "I never untied it completely. I always hated doing up these things so I made sure to leave it tied at all times."

She smiled and kissed his cheek softly as she finished up tying his tie. "There, now you look ready to marry your lovers."

He smiled and pulled the two girls into a hug, only now noticing how beautiful they both looked in their dresses, and he mostly noticed how Hermione had never looked more radiant, not even that night they spent at the Yule Ball could compare to how she looked today. He had to smile a little as he remembered that night. Most of the boys had been insanely jealous of him because of the two girls at his side, who coincidentally were the same girls that would be at his side today.

The two girls also smiled as they relaxed in his arms, both of them remembering how often they had done the same, albeit separately from each other. "I'm really proud of you for doing this Fabian, to marry your mother and sister takes a lot of guts." Hermione said softly.

He smiled at her. "They haven't been my mother and sister for a few days. We are just three people in love at this point. Andromeda looks more like Nymphodora's sister these days, and only people we trust know the truth about us, all others will just have to learn when they read the Prophet in a few days."

"Then I think we should show ourselves downstairs, your Aunts seem to be anxious to get things started, oh and before I forget, the trials of those four bastards will be planned after your honeymoon, but I'll make sure to send you an invitation, I just wanted you to know we have not been sitting idle." Hermione said with a smile.

"I would be shocked if you hadn't been, 'Mione, and I means a lot to me that you would schedule the trial after we return from our honeymoon, although I think there are some things we will have to discuss by then." He said as he offered his arms to them, the two girls hooking their arms with his with a smile as they made their way downstairs.

Meanwhile Andromeda and Nymphodora were getting primped by Narcissa and Bellatrix, having spent most of the morning in the shower getting clean for their lover, after they had thrown up last night's dinner.

They were already in their dresses and shared shy smiled with each other as Narcissa and Bellatrix applied their make-up, the two women smiling at their sister and their niece. "I always dreamed of doing this for you Andi. I always said you would make a radiant bride." Narcissa said with a smile.

Andromeda smiled at her. "I know you said that, and I on my part am glad that we can get married out of love, I was really afraid that I could never walk down the aisle."

"Since both Cissa and I knew that this would happen at some point, we weren't worried that we were going to see you two walk down the aisle at some point, but I am curious about something, Dora. How is your brother in bed? I've always wondered what all those girls saw in him." Bellatrix said with a smile.

Nymphodora blushed a little at that. "Amazing is probably the best way to describe it. He is so caring and loving that it sometimes still amazes me, he is never afraid of trying new things with us and the fact that he is hung like a freaking horse helps a lot as well."

Bellatrix smiled at that. "What size are we talking here, if you would forgive me my curiosity."

Both Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at that. "He is about ten inches when he is hard, and at least three inches in diameter, but I would be lying if I said that I didn't love every inch of him."

Bellatrix blushed at that. "My, that is absolutely huge. You two are truly lucky women."

"And the best part is that he knows how to use it Bella, and while it was not hard to trump Ted in size, I will admit I was a bit nervous when we first made love. But all of that evaporated when he slid that monster inside of me, it felt like we were really made for each other." Andromeda said with a dreamy smile.

"You really are lucky Andi. Not only have you found a love that will treat you right, but one that knows how to love a woman properly. Sometimes we envy you, sister." Narcissa said softly.

She smiled and hugged them carefully, not wanting to ruin her make-up. "You two don't have to be envious of me. I'm sure you two will find love again. You two deserve it just as much as I do."

The two women smiled at her. "To be very honest we have, with each other. You of all people know how much we have always loved each other, but today is not about us. It is about you, your son and your daughter becoming one." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"Yes, and I think he is nervous enough as it is. Shall we see if our soon to be husband is ready for today?" Nymphodora asked with a smile.

The three women nodded as Andromeda hooked her arms with her daughter and soon to be wife. "It is not just Fabian who should be ready my love. Are you ready?"

"I am ready Mom, more than I have ever been." Nymphodora said as they made their way downstairs with Bellatrix and Narcissa in tow.

…

When they entered the living room they had to smile at the apparent nerves they saw in their lover, and it seemed for once even Luna couldn't keep him calm anymore.

Bellatrix flicked her wand towards the piano, which started softly playing the familiar wedding tune, to which Fabian turned and smiled as he saw his lovers in their dresses.

There weren't any other guests, besides Fleur, Gabrielle, Yvette of course, and it was exactly what they wanted for today, just to have their closest friends and remaining family in attendance for their wedding, and proceeding it was Kingsley Shackebolt, who was happy to do this for Fabian, and also the only one outside of their circle of friends who knew their secret."

Narcissa and Bellatrix placed his lover's hands in his and kissed his cheek as they took their seats next to Luna and Hermione. "Take care of both of them Fabian. They deserve your love and care." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I will. There will never be a time I will not want to take care of them." He said with a similar smile.

Narcissa and Bellatrix gave them a smile before they turned to Kingsley. "Good morning everyone. We have gathered here today to join these three people in holy matrimony. Because of the Bond the three of you share it will not be necessary to take the Unbreakable Vow, but I do believe you have written your own. Fabian, would you like to start?" He asked in his deep baritone.

Fabian nodded and smiled at his two lovers. "Andromeda, Nymphodora. I have loved you both for a very long time, probably even before you took me into your home after my mother was killed. I promise to always love you both to the best of my abilities and be there for you when you need me to. I promise to be the husband that you both need and deserve and the father to our children that I need to be. I love you both, now and forever."

Next was Nymphodora. "Fabian, ever since you came into our home, I have felt this almost irresistible urge to fuck you silly, even though you were only twelve and I was fourteen. We both had more bedpartners than is probably healthy for anyone, but the moment I found out we were mated, I had no intention of giving myself to anyone else but you, and we did, several times. I promise to be the wife you deserve and the mother that our child needs."

Finally Andromeda smiled at him. "When I took you into our home, I had no idea that we would one day end up like this, but I would not change it for the world. I've been by your side through everything both before and after the war, but nothing could have prepared me for the reality of being mated to you, and while I know I had my objections about you and Dora, I know now I never should have done that and let all three of us be happy with each other. I promise you to be the wife that you deserve and the mother to our child that he or she needs."

"Those were beautiful vows indeed, and since you do not need to take the Unbreakable Vow, there only is one thing I need to ask you. Andromeda Celesta Black, Nymphodora Jane Black, do you take Fabian Orion Black as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

Nymphodora and Andromeda shared a look and smiled at him. "We do." They said simultaneously.

"Do you, Fabian Orion Black take Andromeda Celesta Black and Nymphodora Jane Black as your lawfully wedded wives, to have and to hold for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Kingsley asked with a smile.

"I do." He said with a loving look to his lovers.

Kingsley smiled at them. "Then by the power invested in me as Minister of Magic, I hereby name you married. You may kiss each other to seal your union."

They smiled shyly at each other as they shared chaste kisses with each other, under applause from their friends and family.

After accepting congratulations and hugs from their friends and family they led their guests to the den, where Narcissa's House Elves prepared a feast for them.

Hermione was of course a bit miffed about that fact, but Narcissa had assured her several times that she had always paid her Elves for their services, albeit discreetly when she was still married to Lucius.

That information seemed to placate the bushy haired witch as she accepted a glass of champagne from one the Elves. "So Fabe, I must say you three managed to surprise me with your vows. You made it seem that Nymphodora and Andromeda are already pregnant." She said with a smile.

"That's because they are Hermione. We were tired of fighting against our Bond that pushed us to procreate, so we went with it, and we found out that Dora and Andi are pregnant last week." He said with a dreamy smile to his wives.

Hermione smiled at them. "Congratulations, I am sure you will be wonderful parents. But just to satisfy my curiosity, is there a particular reason you all call each other by your first names?"

They all smiled at that. "We don't mind satisfying your curiosity. We want to get used to not being related like mother, son and daughter, so we will be used to it by the time our children are born." Andromeda said with a smile.

"That is understandable of course, and I just want you all to know that we will always be here for you if you need it." Hermione said with a smile.

Fabian smiled at that. "As will we be there for you, although we will probably take a longer leave once they are born. We would like to do this right."

Hermione smiled at him. "That's okay. You three are free to take as long as you need. Enjoy your time with your children for as long as you want. With the capture of Rodolphus, Rebastan and Greyback, we have the last of the Death Eater movement in Azkaban, so things at the Department will hopefully slow down after the trials."

Fabian, Nymphodora and Andromeda smiled at her. "I think they will, but we will see what happens in the future. For now we would like to focus on each other and what we want and need at this point in our lives." Andromeda said with a smile.

Hermione only nodded and smiled at her, knowing exactly what she meant with that statement.

…

Later that night after everyone had left, the newly married couple were cuddled up on the couch, content to just be close to each other for now.

"I still can't believe that we are married. I love you two so much." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "You better believe it love, because this is our life from now on, although I hope you forgive us if we don't consummate our marriage just yet. We're dead of our feet after everything." Andromeda said softly.

He smiled and kissed them both. "I don't mind my loves. I'm tired as well, although I know you two are even more tired because of our children. Perhaps I could entice you with a massage before we go to bed?"

Andromeda quirked an eyebrow at that, while Nymphodora smiled brightly at him before she turned to her wife. "Fabian gives the best massages in the world love. I've received plenty of them from him, even before it was revealed we were mated, although this will probably be the first time I won't be wearing clothes during one of them."

"I must say that it sounds mighty tempting, and if you're at least half as good at giving massages as you are at making love to us, I think we are in for quite a night." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled at her. "I think you will be surprised at me Andi. I think you will want a lot more of those in the near future. I have been told more than once they are heavenly." He whispered in her ear.

She shivered a little as she was picked up in bridal style, clinging to him as he carried her upstairs, Nymphodora following them with an almost carnal smile, knowing what was going to happen tonight. It would be the last night they would spend as mother, son and daughter, before they would start living as husband and wives, and she knew Fabian wanted to end it with something special.

As they entered the bedroom, Nymphodora vanished their clothes with a quick flick of her wand, leaving her and Andromeda in their lingerie, and Fabian in his boxers.

Andromeda blushed as he laid her down on the bed, kissing her softly before summoning a bottle of massage oil. "I'll leave it up to you how we start love. I could start with your front, but I'm afraid we'll get sidetracked if we do."

She smiled and turned around for him, vanishing her lingerie with a flick of her hand, and Fabian swallowed heavily before straddling her hips, making his wife moan ever so softly.

He dribbled a bit of oil onto her back and slowly started massaging her, taking his time in worshiping every inch of her body while Nymphodora watched her mother enjoy his ministrations, and she couldn't help but smile at the shiver that ran over her lover's back. "I told you he was amazing at giving massages. It seems that everything that involves a bed just comes natural to our husband."

Andromeda smiled at that. "It seems so love. His hands are magic on my body." She said with a soft moan.

He smiled and moved a bit lower so he could start massaging her legs, purposely missing her ass for now. "I told you so love, I've had plenty of practice with giving massages over the years."

"I'm sorry I doubted you my love, it feels so amazing feeling your hands all over my body. it's almost like you are touching me everywhere at the same time." She said softly, although they could both hear the slight husk in her voice.

Fabian smirked slightly from the tone in her voice as he trailed his hands up her legs, resting them both on the top of her ass, softly kneading the pale gloves.

Andromeda moaned and bucked her hips up slightly, desperately wanting more contact from her husband's divine touch. "You're almost desperate for more love. I thought you were tired?"

"I was, but that was before your massage." She said with a moan.

He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "Then turn around my love, let me do your front and send you into bliss." He said in a husky whisper.

She nodded and turned around for him, pulling him into a heated kiss before he started massaging her again, purposely missing her breasts for now.

Andromeda pouted a little but that was soon kissed away by Nymphodora, who kept her distracted while their husband worked his magic on her. "Fabian love, please stop teasing me, you've proven your point. Your massages are the best in the world. I've been on the edge for almost an hour now, please let me cum."

He smiled and lowered his mouth to her nipple, while he slowly slipped two fingers inside of her, fingering her exactly the way she needed him to, a slow and steady pace that would ensure an intense orgasm for his love.

Andromeda moaned loudly and tangled her hand in his hair, needing something to hold on to as he was well on his way to giving her the best orgasm she ever had, which was exactly what she needed tonight.

It didn't take two more minutes before Andromeda screamed out her orgasm, Fabian pulling his fingers out of her just in time to avoid having them broken, again. Andromeda fell to the mattress in a boneless, goofy smiling heap, asleep as her head hit the pillow.

"I think you wore her out love, do you still have the energy to give me something similar?" Nymphodora asked softly.

He nodded and kissed her softly but passionately as he lowered her to the mattress. "Of course I do. It wouldn't do if I just let Andi have fun today."

She blushed as she turned around, knowing her brother never had any issues in making her scream her orgasms for all the world to hear.

He straddled her from behind and kissed her neck softly as he started massaging her as well, making her moan as she felt his hands on her body again.

Like he did with their mother, he took his time massaging her, making sure to skip her sweet spots until the last possible moment.

"Fabe, stop teasing me and do my front already. I'm dying to cum." She said with a husky moan.

He only smiled and loosened his hips so she could turn around and he could kiss her again, and he could not help himself when he squeezed her breast.

Nymphodora moaned and pulled him close. "Forget the massage baby, I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

Fabian smiled and kissed her softly. "Then I'll make this quick love, because I will not let you go to sleep without you having your orgasm. I need to hear that scream of yours before we go to sleep."

She smiled and kissed him as he slid his fingers inside of her, setting a pace that would make sure she would cum quickly, and he was proven right a moment later when she screamed out he orgasm, wearing a similar smile as her mother once she came down.

Fabian gave her a quick kiss before cuddling up between his wives, falling asleep as Nym slung an arm over him to hug him to her, while he did the same for his Andromeda.

…

The following morning the two women woke up before their husband, and since their stomachs weren't feeling the need to escape today, they were content to stay in bed with him.

"Good morning Dora, how did you sleep?" Andromeda asked softly, as not to wake their husband.

Nymphodora smiled and kissed her softly. "I slept amazing, I slept next to my husband and wife after all." She said equally soft, while she rested her head on his chest, Andromeda doing the same with a smile, both of them smirking slightly when they saw that at least one part of their husband was awake and ready.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking love? Shall we wake our husband on our first day as a married couple with a nice blowjob?" Nymphodora asked softly.

Andromeda nodded as they carefully slid back the covers and moved down his body. "You do the honors love. You have that special touch." She said with a soft smile.

Nymphodora smiled at her wife. "We can both do this. He loves it if someone plays with his balls while he has his cock sucked."

That made Andromeda blush a bit, but nodded none the less as she started massaging the firm nutsack of their husband, making him groan softly.

Not to be outdone, Nymphodora slipped his cock into her mouth, moaning softly from the taste of their husband.

Fabian awoke with a groan, thinking he had a wet dream that involved his wives. But when he saw that his Nymmie was sucking his cock and Andromeda was by now sucking on his balls, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. "That is one hell of a good morning my loves. Are you two enjoying yourselves?" He asked softly.

They stopped what they were doing and smiled at him. "Immensely so my love, you taste as amazing as ever." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Well, don't let me stop you. I always love the things you two do to me this early in the morning." He said with a smile.

They smiled at him. "And we won't, but we were hoping you would be up for something more. We realize we have been awfully selfish yesterday. You gave us such amazing orgasms and not once did we think about you. Will you let us pamper you for once?" Nymphodora said softly.

"I will never object to sex my loves, and since we technically still need to consummate this marriage, it would be good for us as well." He said with a mischievous smile.

The two women quirked an eyebrow at him before Nymphodora straddled him and slipped his cock inside of her, while Andromeda took her spot behind her wife, so she could play with the Metamorphmagus' breasts. "We're both going to ride you today love, it's been a while since we done that." Nymphodora said with a smirk.

He only nodded and groaned in pleasure as Nymphodora started riding him, the look of lust on her face egging him on to pleasure her as well, which of course she and Andromeda both noticed. "For once you don't have to think about our pleasure. You gave us a week's worth of orgasms last night, and we want you to have our undivided attention and all the pleasure we can give you today, you deserve it just as much, if not more than we do, and we would like to do this the one day our stomach's have given us a reprieve, so just go with it." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"If that is what would make you girls happy, I'm more than willing to do whatever you need me to." He said with a soft moan.

The two women smiled at him as Nym rode her husband, and Andromeda on her turn teased the Metamorphmagus.

When Nymphodora felt her brother was close, she got off him, letting him recuperate before Andromeda took her place. "I had something special in mind for us love. You haven't fucked my ass yet, and I am finally ready to go that far with you, but I will stay on top so I can dictate the pace."

He nodded and moaned with his mother as she slipped his cock into her ass. He loved the tightness, and she on her turn loved to have him inside her most intimate of places.

Andromeda slowly started riding him while Nym took her spot behind her lover, softly pinching her nipples and kissing her neck.

Nothing but the soft moans and groans of the two women and their husband, all three of them in ecstasy from their lovemaking.

When Fabian gave a last push upward and painted his wife's insides with his seed, the two women fell against the mattress and their lover, both of them spent but sated for the moment.

"That was amazing love. I hope you enjoyed yourself as well?" Andromeda asked softly as she and Nymphodora cuddled up to him.

He smiled and kissed them both. "Immensely my love. You both were nothing less than amazing."

They smiled and rested their heads on his chest again, his strong heartbeat soothing them as it always did, both of them softly stroking their stomachs. "What are you hoping for love?" Nymphodora asked softly.

He smiled at the look of expectation on their faces. "Honestly I don't really mind, as long as they are healthy."

"Surely you must have a preference, every soon to be father has at some point." Andromeda said with a soft smile.

"If I had a choice in the matter, I would love to have daughters, who I can treat as my princesses for as long as they will let me. Girls have always been a focal point in my life and I have always bonded more easily with them, but boys would be amazing as well, who will without a doubt in my mind have us wrapped around their fingers." He said softly.

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at him. "I figured you would love to have daughters. Girls have always been a guiding factor in your life. I can almost picture you to be one of those fathers who will give every boyfriend an intense interrogation, and if they fail chase them away with fire." Nymphodora said with a smile.

"You can be sure that I will. They will have to come with a very good reason that I will allow them to date our daughters." He said softly.

They smiled and kissed him softly. "Thankfully that moment will be at least fifteen years into the future, if we get daughters to begin with. Only time will tell after all."

He nodded and kissed them softly, all three of them drifting off to sleep again, holding each other close the entire time.


	13. Finale

**The Metamorphmagus' Mates**

 **C13: Finale**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any of the recognizable characters**

 **A/N: As you may deduce from the title, this is the last chapter. This has been the first time that I have written a story where I knew how it would end from the moment I started it. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I will see you for another one.**

A month later Fabian, Andromeda and Nymphodora were preparing themselves to go to the Ministry for the trials of Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Ted Tonks, and coincidentally it was also the first outing they would do as a family, since they had celebrated a month long trip in France as a honeymoon.

They had agreed to pick up Narcissa and Bellatrix beforehand, because she needed their support today, since her husband and wife were required to act as witnesses.

"Are you about ready loves? We don't want them to start without us." Fabian called up the stairs for probably the third time in half an hour.

As if on cue, Andromeda and Nymphodora walked down the stairs, with Andromeda wearing a beautiful black dress and Nymphodora in her usual skirt, although she had opted for a nice blouse instead of her usual tank-top. "We heard you the first time love. It takes a while to look this good." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed them both softly. "You two never have to put much effort into looking good. You two always look amazing."

"For our first public outing since we got married, we do want to look the part a bit. Now come, Bella and Cissa are waiting for us." Andromeda said with a smile.

He nodded and followed them to the Floo, since that was safer for his wives considering their already volatile pregnancy.

When they stepped out of the Floo in Malfoy Manor, he had to smile at the sight of Bellatrix and Narcissa looking all prim and proper and ready to go. "You three sure took your sweet time. Couldn't keep your hands to yourselves again?" Bellatrix asked with a teasing tone.

"Trust me that we got all of that out of our systems during our honeymoon. We just took a bit longer because we wanted look the part." Andromeda said with a similar smile.

The two women smiled as they gave their sister a hug. "And you succeeded Andi, you and Dora both look amazing, but I think we should go, otherwise they will have started without us, and that won't do today." Narcissa said with a smile.

They nodded and followed the two women through the Floo again, stepping out in the Ministry a few minutes later, where to their surprise Hermione and Kingsley were waiting for them. "You guys showed up just in time. We're about to start." Kingsley said in his deep baritone.

"We're sorry Minister, but we are here now and ready to go." Fabian said with a smile.

Kingsley only smiled and led them to the courtroom, where a soft muttering was already audible. "We've worked tirelessly to get the evidence against them as complete as possible, and while they will get life without your and Dora's testimonies, but we want a reason to end them for good, because even alive and behind them they will be able to exercise influence." Hermione explained softly.

"Then Dora and I will do everything to get them a Dementor's Kiss, and if it is at all possible, we would like to talk to you and Luna in private after the trial, since it has to do with mine and Dora's future in the Department." Fabian said with a soft smile.

Hermione nodded and gave him a quick hug before they walked into the courtroom.

As they walked in, but before Andromeda took her seat, both Fabian and Dora gave her a kiss, enough to let everyone see the Black Family was still as strong and together as they always had been.

Since Andromeda didn't really look like her old self anymore, especially for those who had not seen her in a while, no one was really shocked about their public display.

Andromeda then took a seat between Bellatrix and Narcissa as her husband and wife took a seat in the witness stand.

Soon after that Kingsley came in and at the same time Rodolphus, Rebastan, Fenrir and Ted were led in, all of them in heavy chains.

"Esteemed wizards and witches, we are here today to bare witness to the trials of The Ministry of Magic versus the Muggle Ted Tonks and Rodolphus and Rebastan Lestrange. They stand accused of the murder of former head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones as well as proven plans of restarting the Death Eater movement. Ms. Granger, I believe you have prepared a detailed report of their crimes?" Kingsley asked as he finished his opening statement.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Indeed I have Minister, and for the convenience of the Wizengamot and the public, I have made several copies of the report, and while the murder of Ms. Bones was indeed the catalyst of these events, under interrogation it has been revealed that these plans had been in place for many months, their earliest meetings dating before the fall of The Dark Lord. It has been revealed that Mr. Tonks still held the belief that Mrs. Andromeda Black should be with him, and I want it to be known that this man has already served twenty years in Muggle prison for nearly killing her with drugs. they targeted Ms. Bones for the sole reason of her relationship with Mrs. Black and their deranged views of her place in society."

"Your report is indeed very detailed Ms. Granger. Could you tell us how you became involved personally in this matter?" Kingsley asked with a smile.

She smiled and shared a quick look with Fabian, who only smiled at her. "Of course Minister, it is well known that Mr. Black and I are very good friends, and having seen first hand his willingness to protect and care for his friends and family, it came as no surprise to me that when his mates were threatened he would do anything to protect them. He told me these things in the strictest of confidence the day I was selected to succeed Ms. Bones, and I promised him my discretion when he entrusted me with the details of his mating bond with his now wives."

Kingsley smiled at her. "Thank you Ms. Granger. I would now like to call the first witness. Mr. Fabian Black."

Fabian walked towards the stand and tipped Hermione a wink, indicating to her that he had a plan.

"Mr. Black, could you elaborate on Ms. Granger's report from your own point of view?" Kingsley asked with a smile.

"Of course Minister, although I think there is little I can add to this complete report, but I will try. After the Second Wizarding War I found out I was mated in a Soul Bond to my sister Nymphodora, and at that time we did not yet know my mother would also be a part of that Bond since she was in a relationship with Ms. Bones at that time. When Ms. Bones was killed, my mother was inconsolable and my sister and I did everything we could to help her. It was on that day we found out she was a part of our Bond as well. We did everything we could to find out who did this, but all credit for that information goes to my Aunts Narcissa and Bellatrix Black, who through their network found information that would never have been found through another way. This information was shared with Ms. Granger, and all things relevant have been included in the report. There have been numerous occasions where my mates had to restrain me to go after Mr. Tonks myself because of what he has done to my wife." Fabian said with a smile, although there were a few gasps in the courtroom and a murderous look from Ted Tonks.

"Thank you for clarifying this Mr. Black. I will now hear from your wife. Mrs. Nymphodora Black, please step forward." Kingsley said with a kind smile.

Nymphodora flashed her husband a wink as she took the stand. "Mrs. Black, we have heard a lot on the bureaucratic part of this case, but from you I ask your account on the arrest of Fenrir Greyback, both occasions if you please."

Nymphodora nodded and cleared her throat before she started. "Of course Minister. The first time we arrested Mr. Greyback everything went according to plan and we apprehended him without much problems. I heard of his escape the day after Ms. Bones had been murdered and the investigation had started and for a long time we believed he acted alone. The second time we apprehended him Mr. Lestrange was there as well, which led me to believe he was implicated in this case as well. I was injured in the fight when Mr. Greyback backhanded me against the wall, although I heard the others were successful in apprehending him. After that Mr. Lestrange trashed our living room and challenged my husband for a duel, the results of that being obvious today."

"Thank you Mrs. Black, you may take your seat. Do the defendants have anything to add before I give you your sentences?" Kingsley asked with a very serious expression.

Rodolphus stood and nodded. "We do Minister, and if it is all the same to you I will act as spokesperson for the others. I will admit that we started this venture for the sole reason of keeping our Lord's beliefs alive and get revenge on those that have wronged us during the War. I do not regret what we did, nor would I ever regret it. If anything the only thing I regret is that we failed."

"Very well. Having heard and read everything, I hereby sentence Rebastan Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback and Rodolphus Lestrange to the Dementor's Kiss, to be performed tonight at Azkaban. When it comes to Ted Tonks, who is technically a Muggle being judged under our laws, you will be sentenced to life in Azkaban, without the possibility of ever being released from its maximum security wing. Guards. Take them away if you please." Kingsley said as he banged his hammer.

Before they were led out of the courtroom, Ted Tonks turned to Andromeda. "You know you will never be rid of me, you bitch. I will see you in your nightmares."

Andromeda only smirked at him. "No you won't you bastard. I have found my forever with a man you couldn't even dream to come close to."

Ted smirked as he was silenced and led away, while Nymphodora and Fabian joined their wife again.

"That went well my loves. I'm proud of you both." Andromeda said with a smile.

They smiled and gave her a kiss as they filed out of the courtroom, following Hermione to her office, after giving Narcissa and Bellatrix a hug.

When they entered her office, Hermione motioned them to the comfortable couch she had placed there. "So Fabian, you wanted to talk to me after the trial?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled and shared a quick look with his wives. "Yes indeed Hermione, the three of us have talked a lot over the last month, and we have come to the conclusion that it is in our best interest as a family that Dora and I will be handing in our resignations when they go into their second trimester. As the only male heir to the mantle of the House of Black I will take that up as soon as our children are born, since my Aunt Bellatrix has asked me to take over from her. She thought it was the best considering her past, under the influence of a potion or not."

Hermione smiled at him. "I figured it would be something like that, and I don't fault you for it in the slightest. It will take some getting used to to not see you here every day, but I can only commend you for choosing your family. All I ask is that you still keep in touch from time to time."

Fabian smiled at her."Of course I will. Our friendship means a lot to me, and I would like to continue that, which is part of the reason we chose this course of action. You will have another ally in the Wizengamot, and both of us can't get in trouble for being friendly with each other during work hours, which might show bias in the future."

She nodded at that. "You're right of course, and I just want to take this moment to thank you personally for everything you have done for me, not only here at the Department, but at school as well. I realized thanks to Luna that I never did that. I owe my life and happiness to you."

"There is no need to thank me 'Mione. I did it because our friendship means so much to me, and it always will." He said with a smile.

"The same goes for me Fabe. I will always treasure what we had and what we now have." Hermione said with a smile.

He smiled and gave her a hug. "As will I, but I know you still have a ton of work to do, so we'll go for now and see you on Monday, if that's okay with you."

"Of course it is Fabian, I'll see you and Nymphodora on Monday, although I think Andromeda will be joining you two as well, am I right?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes she is, we could do the necessary paperwork then, since I don't think Luna will mind staying on as your secretary."

Hermione blushed a little at that. "No she doesn't and you know it, since you know her even better than I do." She said as she hugged him again.

Fabian just smiled at her before they left, making their way back to the Floo with their hands linked.

 **Nine Months Later**

The months flew by after the trial, and now they found themselves in late August as both Nymphodora and Andromeda prepared themselves to give birth to their daughters, something all three of them were beyond excited about.

Andromeda and Nymphodora were currently in their bedroom, since their husband had almost begged them to rest as much as possible, and since he was by their side almost every minute, they had given themselves to his care.

"Since everyone shall be here within a few hours, are we in agreeance on godparents?" He asked with his by now ever present dreamy smile.

They smiled and nodded. "We are love, we've been over this. Hermione and Bellatrix for one and Luna and Narcissa for the other. The only thing we have to still agree on is names." Andromeda said with a similar smile.

He smiled and kissed them both. "We'll keep to our original plan. Name them when we meet them."

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled at him and pulled him onto the bed and in between them, because even at nine months pregnant they couldn't keep their hands off him. "You know love, even though we're about ready to pop, we're really horny, would you indulge us?" Nymphodora asked huskily.

"How can I ever deny my lovers anything, although I hope you two are okay with a quick fingering. The others can be here at any moment." He said with a smile.

They only nodded and lifted their nightgowns, kissing him passionately as he started fingering them, making them moan loudly.

"I still find it admirable that we are still attractive enough for you to be interested love. We figured you wouldn't want to do it when we started to turn into whales." Andromeda said softly.

He only smiled and kissed them again. "My loves, you have always been beautiful, and you have never looked like whales to me, just more radiant every day you two are pregnant. If it wouldn't hurt you two so much right now I would be making love to you two right now."

They blushed a little at that. "You're so sweet my love." They said simultaneously.

Fabian kissed them and sped up a little, knowing his lovers were beyond sensitive right now and were already on the edge of their orgasms.

Not a minute later they moaned out their orgasms, both women slumping against the mattress with a goofy smile. "Could you get us a glass of water love. I think it's nearly time. Your daughters are really wriggling around in there."

He smiled and nodded before giving them a last kiss and then making his way downstairs to get his lovers their carbonated water.

After bringing them their water, he decided to wait for his two best friends and his Aunts downstairs, so that his wives could get some more rest, although he had made sure they had a form of communication so that they could call him when they needed something.

Half an hour later Narcissa and Bellatrix Floo'ed into their home, giving their nephew a big hug. "Good morning Fabian, I hope you are doing well?" Narcissa asked with a kind smile.

"Of course I am Aunt Cissa. My wives are in the very final stages of their pregnancy, and our daughters are just about ready to be born and our family is stronger than ever. I don't think things can be better at the moment." He said after giving Bellatrix a hug as well.

"You're right of course, all of our lives have improved from the aftermath of the trial, as sad as the circumstances that led to that trial were. But is it okay if we went to see Andi and Dora?" Bellatrix asked softly.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course you can. I won't stop you and I think they would welcome it. I have to wait until Hermione and Luna get here though."

They gave him another hug before the two women went upstairs, Fabian smiling at his luck of having such a lovely family, which inadvertently made him think about his mother, and how much she would have loved to be here with him to celebrate this moment, and while he knew she would always be in his heart, he would give anything to talk to her just one more time, and while he would make sure they would know who their grandmother was, he wanted to wait until the were at least five years old so they'd have a basic understanding of life and death, as much as he would like to keep that knowledge from them.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the sound of the Floo, and it was only when he felt two familiar arms encircle him that he realized he was crying. "Rough thoughts again Fabe?" Luna asked softly.

He smiled and turned to face her, seeing a flash of the ring that graced her finger. "Hey Lu. Just thinking about my Mom for a bit, and what she would say today."

She smiled at him as Hermione also joined their hug. "She would be proud of you Fabian. Just like we all are." Hermione said with a soft smile.

He smiled and tightened their hug. "I know she would be, and while she will always be in my heart, I would do anything to have her here today."

"That is completely understandable, but I will say the same to you now that I said on the day 'Mione and I got married and you stood next to me. Our mothers will always be there for us in spirit, and will continue to guide us throughout our lives." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"I remember that day so well. You both looked beautiful in your dresses, and I remember how proud your father was to see you stand at the altar. But there is something very important we wanted to ask you. It would mean a lot to Andi, Dora and I if you two would consider becoming godmothers to our daughters."

The two women smiled brightly at him. "We would be honored, although I hope you know we will be spoiling them both."

He smiled at that. "I was counting on that, since I expect for the other godmothers, being Narcissa and Bellatrix to do the same."

"Well that was to be expected, given Andromeda's relationship with her sisters."

He only nodded as Bellatrix came hustling down the stairs. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Andi and Dora have gone into labor, and they are quite adamant that their husband should be at their side."

Fabian smiled faintly from the nerves and followed his two best friends and his Aunt upstairs.

When he entered the bedroom he couldn't help but smile brightly as he saw his lovers covered by their blanket, both of them already sweaty but smiling none the less. "Hello love, I hope you are ready. Your daughters are ready to meet their daddy." Andromeda said with a smile.

He smiled and took a seat next to them. "And I think I am ready to meet them. I am nervous though. What if I don't have what it takes to be a father."

Andromeda and Nymphodora smiled and kissed him. "Love you will be an amazing father. Don't ever think otherwise. You will treat them like princesses and will make sure they will never want for anything in their lives. Hell, you built their nurseries by hand instead of taking the easy way out and use magic like any other wizard." Nymphodora said softly.

He only smiled and kissed them before they groaned loudly and squeezed his hands.

"It's time. Bella could you tend to Dora?" Narcissa asked softly.

Bellatrix only nodded and helped her niece deliver her daughter, and Fabian couldn't hold back his tears when he saw his daughter, who had a slight wisp of black hair and Nymphodora's button nose he had always adored. He took her from Bellatrix and couldn't hold back his smile as his daughter already wanted to cuddle into him. "How much like your mother you are my sweet angel." He said softly as he took her to Nymphodora, so she could hold her daughter.

"She's so beautiful. She looks exactly like she did in my dreams. What shall we call her love?" Nymphodora asked softly.

He smiled at her. "I was thinking of Aphrodite, a wink to our promiscuous past."

Nymphodora quirked an eyebrow at that. "You know, I should have expected that, but I will admit that it fits her, but I will insist on a normal middle name."

"How about this as a full name. Aphrodite Jean Black." He said with a smile.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds like the perfect name for her, and I think her godmothers will agree." She said as she looked to Hermione and Bellatrix, who smiled and nodded at her.

A few minutes later Andromeda had given birth to her daughter, and again Fabian couldn't hold back his smile and tears as he took his daughter from Narcissa. "You are just as beautiful as your sister. You two will wrap everyone around your fingers without even trying."

"She will need a name before she can do that love. Any ideas?" Andromeda asked softly.

"Actually I have a few. To keep to the family tradition, is was thinking of Celesta Luna Black. Her middle name after her godmother."

Andromeda smiled and kissed him softly. "That is a beautiful name, and I think both Celesta and Aphrodite will be quite the charmers."

He smiled at her as he handed Celesta to her mother. "I think that is a given love. They are our children after all."

Andromeda smiled at him, although her eyes were on her daughter, who already looked a lot like her, although she had his hair color and eyes.

Bellatrix and Narcissa led Hermione and Luna downstairs so the new parents could enjoy their newborns for a bit.

 **Six Years Later.**

"Daddy! Wake up. You promised we would go to the zoo today." Aphrodite and Celesta said loudly as they jumped on the suspiciously empty bed.

Fabian groaned softly and sat up, his two six year old daughters letting themselves fall into his arms, which they did almost every weekend.

"I'm awake my angels." He said with a smile, one that was always present when it came to his daughters.

They smiled and cuddled up to him. "Sorry if we woke you too abruptly Daddy, but we are so excited to go to the zoo today."

"I would almost say you two are more excited to see your niece and nephews again." He said with a soft smile.

They both blushed at that, knowing they've been caught. They both adored Draco's son Scorpius and Luna and Hermione's twins Lyander and Rosalind, the latter two mostly because they were only apart one year and had spent a lot of time together, and were often mistaken for siblings by people who didn't know who their parent's were.

He smiled and pulled them closer, the two girls sighing contently as they relaxed against him, and to that sight Nymphodora entered their marital bedroom. "When I said go wake your father, I didn't mean go and cuddle up to him after doing so. We have a lot to do and there are two boys and a girl downstairs who are dying to see you again." She said with a mock stern voice.

The two girls smiled, kissed their father on the cheek and then raced downstairs, giggling profusely the entire way. "So love, did you enjoy our wake up call?" Nymphodora asked softly, but still with a bit of a husk to her voice.

He kissed her softly and gave her generous chest a quick grope, knowing there would be hell if they came down any later than five minutes from now. "You know I love everything when it comes to you, Andi and our daughters. But you shouldn't start something that you can't finish."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "Then you should get up and get dressed before all five of them give you a repeat performance.

He only smiled at his wife before he got up to get dressed, and Nymphodora couldn't resist the moan that escaped her lips as she saw her husband in his full morning glory, although she and Andi became intimately acquainted with it last night.

When Andromeda joined them not a minute later he couldn't help but pull her and Dora onto the bed, kissing them both softly.

Thinking back on everything, he couldn't help but smile at how this had started six years ago. First being mated to his Nymmie and a few days later to Andi as well, and now that he thought about it, being the Metamorphmagus' Mates couldn't have turned out better for both of them, because they loved their lives as they were at this point, and he knew that he would not trade it for anything else in the world.


End file.
